Un viaje, un destino
by torredemarfil14
Summary: Hubo ganado la Batalla Gloriosa, hubo sitiado Angband encerrando allí a Morgoth; su éxito había sido tan aplastante que ahora toda la Tierra Media lo conocía como el Alto Rey, el rey supremo de los Noldor. Sin embargo, era miserable. Partió en un viaje sin pretender volver, buscando su destino o su muerte; sin saber que ese viaje lo acercaría a alguien más. Fingolfin & OC. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Yacía lejos de las costas de Aman, lejos de la luz de los árboles, amada y perdida para siempre; y sin embargo, tenía todo a lo que cualquier elfo hubiera aspirado jamás. Frente a sus ojos pasaban los recuerdos de aquel florecimiento, donde su medio hermano Fëanor había vuelto a ser su amigo. Ya no albergaba resentimiento alguno, comprendió que sólo había cometido un error. Eso era todo. ¿Y quién era él para juzgar a nadie acaso? Eso le correspondería a Mandos. Y ahora era un hecho. El elfo había muerto en la reciente Batalla Bajo las Estrellas, y eso le dejaba a Fingolfin un gusto amargo. Amistad mezclada con traición, afecto mezclado con resentimiento; así era su sentimiento mutuo. Sintió espanto de que dentro de su pecho pudieran convivir sentimientos tan contradictorios, una lucha dentro suyo que no se resolvía; unas pasiones que no eran correctas ni de cerca para el Rey de los Noldor.

Pero no era simplemente en su medio hermano hacia aquello que lanzaba sus pensamientos, sino que recuerdos joviales de sus hijos, aun niños en esa fiesta danzaban frente a sus ojos. Y ahora no sólo era su deber cuidar de ellos, sino que lo seguían los siete hijos de su medio hermano, sus sobrinos. Sus sobrinos, lo repitió dentro de su cabeza como un mantra, como si recién ahora hubiera caído en la cuenta de lo que eran. Las tierras de Beleriand florecían bajo sus pies, su victoria en la Batalla Gloriosa había sido aplastante, ahora era conocido como el Alto Rey y su único deber inmediato era mantener el sitio de Angband, intentando que Melkor y Morgoth no tuvieran alguna otra de sus brillantes ideas.

Y sin embargo, se sentía derrotado. Odiaba Beleriand, odiaba la Tierra Media, sus colores opacos, su gente mentirosa y rastrera, el interés que les generaban unas monedas de oro que ni siquiera se podían comer ni hacían nada por nadie; odiaba la carga de sus siete sobrinos, odiaba la soledad del trono, y se odiaba a sí mismo por albergar tantos malos sentimientos que lo ponían al mismo nivel que el mismísimo Morgoth. Abrió los ojos azules, hasta entonces cerrados, y sintió que no era él quien pensaba; no se había creído capaz de sentir algo tan terrible como el odio. Un nuevo recuerdo pasó frente a sus ojos, con las mismas dos caras capaces de tranquilizarlo y perturbarlo a la vez.

En la visión veía a Anairë, su amada esposa, lo más bello que hubiera visto jamás. La suave brisa mezclaba sus cabellos con la luz de los árboles, su vestido con la hierba más tierna, y sus ojos parecían ver dentro de su corazón. Era la criatura más hermosa que hubiera conocido jamás, por dentro y por fuera. Y él la amaba con todo lo que era, con cada célula de su cuerpo, y la seguiría amando en la odiada tierra de Beleriand, al otro lado de la bruma del mar. En ese recuerdo sabía que debía partir detrás de los silmarilis robados, a una tierra lejana donde la muerte y el horror tenían cabida, una tierra que llegaría a odiar. Fue en ese momento en el que pidió a su amada que sea su compañera una vez más, que se embarque en ese viaje junto a él y sus hijos. Era peligroso sin duda, pero siempre la protegería con su vida, la colmaría de honores y regalos, la haría su reina.

Lo que más recordaba eran sus palabras. Sus palabras y sus ojos brillantes mirándolo fijamente, porque cada palabra había sido un desgarro irreparable para su corazón.

-Me pides que vaya a una tierra de muerte, que abandone mi hogar, simplemente para ver como mi esposo y mis hijos pierden la vida irremediablemente. No estoy dispuesta a hacer eso.

-¿Qué? –susurró Fingolfin sin dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Acaso era su esposa quien lo estaba rechazando? ¿Era desmedido su optimismo al creer que podría protegerla si fuera con él? Apretó sus labios en una fina línea y esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

-Temo que este el adiós, mi señor –la elfa se acercó a él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, que temblaban inconteniblemente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Por todo lo sagrado, ¿cómo era que lo había abandonado? Fue en ese momento que los ojos del Alto Rey perdieron para siempre ese brillo que ella le inspiraba. ¿Qué podía ser sino ser miserable? Debía cumplir el juramento que lo ataba a rescatar los silmarilis, debía partir irremediablemente. Y debía partir solo. En ese momento decidió que cerraría para siempre su corazón. Ella le dedicó un último beso, exhaló un último aliento en sus labios, y no volvió a verla jamás.

Fingolfin pensó que quizá era ese encierro, esa gruesa coraza que había erigido alrededor de su corazón para impedir que volvieran a romperlo, esa misma coraza que no dejaba salir el odio. Se encontró odiándola a ella por haberlo convertido en un ser repugnante, un elfo majestuoso pero podrido por dentro, destrozado, resentido y miserable. Y en esa paz que ahora se disfrutaba en sus tierras, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hundirse más y más en la oscuridad de sus sentimientos encontrados, entrega y repulsión a la vez.

Pasando los años de paz, que se pasaba sentado en su trono; controlando las andanzas de Melkor, que según se decía había encontrado un paso hacia Angband por las Montañas de Hierro, con la firme compañía de su hermano, sus hijos, sus sobrinos, sus súbditos. Casi no se movía de allí, se pasaba días enteros en ese trono reflexionando sobre el amor y el odio que lo envolvían. Hasta que en un momento dado comenzó a pasar lo inevitable. Los extremos siempre acaban tocándose, como en un círculo perfecto, y pronto dejó de distinguirlos. Todo se volvió árido. Todo le daba más o menos lo mismo, su familia, su gente, sus tierras, su esposa. Todo era igual, nada era más importante ni digno de su entrega, nada era lo suficientemente maligno como para inspirarle el odio. Simplemente era todo igual, estable y amargo, árido. No era capaz de morir de pena, pero tampoco podía encontrar felicidad alguna. No le interesaba ya aprender nada nuevo, simplemente se dejaba llevar como un esclavo de las circunstancias.

Pero por supuesto que no dejaba que nadie a su alrededor notara que había muerto su corazón. A los ojos de aquellos que los rodeaban era un gran monarca. Barajó varias posibilidades en secreto. Pensó en ir a buscar a Anairë y mandar al cuerno su juramento, luego pensó que ella para ese momento tendría un nuevo esposo que la amara y la complaciera más de lo que él había podido jamás, y se encontró odiándola y llamándola puta en sus sueños; hasta que dejó de importarle también eso. Incluso barajó la posibilidad de herirse gravemente, tomar su espada y atravesar su propio torso con ella; no con el objetivo de encontrar así la muerte, sino simplemente para sentir algo. Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Incluso deseó que Morgoth escapara del sitio, dándole al menos algo en que ocupar su tiempo. Pero eso no sucedía tampoco.

Cierto día, igual a cualquier otro de los miles de días anteriores, se encontró observando el precipicio bajo sus pies con cierta tentación. Lo haría. Aunque fuera un grave crimen contra Illúvatar, aunque le valiera una condena eterna por parte de Mandos. Ya no le importaba. No importaba nada.

-¡Hermano! –Finarfin había llegado en el momento más preciso. El rey giró sobre sus tobillos para mirar fijamente a su hermano; y sin quererlo, por primera vez en sus muchos siglos, derramó lágrimas.

-Lo siento –susurró, mientras su hermano apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro, transmitiéndole su apoyo y preocupación sin palabra alguna. Aquel día supo que ya no podía gobernar esas tierras de Beleriand, y le encargó a Finarfin que se ocupara.

Se dispuso a emprender un viaje muy largo, eterno quizá; donde acaso pudiera encontrar algo que captara su interés, algo que pudiera hacerle sentir una vez más. Y si en ese viaje encontraba la muerte, la aceptaría con los brazos abiertos como parte de un designio divino que escapaba a su comprensión. Era muy entrada la noche cuando partió con un caballo cualquiera que encontró en un establo cualquiera, sólo con su armadura y su espada. En el fondo, esperaba no poder volver jamás. No extrañaría a nadie, puesto que nada sentía. Apretó los cascos del animal y fue sin rumbo, sin detenerse, siempre adelante. No sabía que en realidad su destino era otro, y estaba muy lejos de cumplirse.

* * *

_Volví a este reino! Espero que les guste este estilo un poco más serio y cohesionado, hay que experimentar con la escritura. Hay que hacerle honor a este héroe olvidado. Fingolfin rules! Además, me tomé un rato importante para chequear los datos y que se entienda. Espero que les guste! No se olviden, como siempre, dejenme review! Ciao belli :D_

_PD: Fingolfin + OC. Ya verán ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenas! creo que es buen momento para hacer un resumen flash para todos aquellos que preguntan sobre este héroe olvidado. Bien, Fingolfin es hijo de Finwë con Indis, que era su segunda esposa. ¿Qué, nunca habían visto un elfo con segundo matrimonio? ¿Ah no? ¡Sorpresa! De su primer matrimonio había nacido Fëanor. Del segundo, cuatro hermanos: Findis, Lalwen, Fingolfin y Finarfin; que eran como el Fili y Kili de su época. Fëanor siempre había estado resentido con Fingolfin y Finarfin porque eran los favoritos de su padre, que de paso, había sido el creador de los silmarilis. Se llevaba especialmente mal con Fingolfin, al punto que llegó a amenazarlo poniéndole su espada al cuello. _  
_Durante la fiesta del florecimiento, en la que Finwë condensa la luz de los árboles en los silmarilis, ellos hacen las paces. Fue durante esa fiesta que Morgoth y Ungliant matan a Finwë y roban los silmarilis, huyendo a la Tierra Media. Fëanor convocó a todos los noldor y pronunció un juramento que los ataba a ir a buscar las joyas robadas. Gran parte de los noldor murió durante el viaje a través del hielo que unía los dos continentes. Persiguen a Morgoth hasta Angband y allí se da la Batalla Bajo las Estrellas, donde Fëanor muere y Fingolfin logra el sitio de Angband, por lo cual es proclamado Rey Supremo de los Noldor. Lo que quedaba de las fuerzas de Morgoth son aplastadas en la Batalla Gloriosa, y el sitio de Angband dura alrededor de 400 años. Muchos se acostumbraron a vivir en paz como si no hubiera peligro. _  
_Fingolfin era partidario de atacar Angband, pero no tenía ningún apoyo. Morgoth ataca primero, produciéndose la Batalla de la Llama Súbita, donde se realizó una alianza con los hombres edain. En esa batalla mueren tres de los hijos de Finarfin, Angrod, Aegnor, y Finrod Felagund, es decir, sus sobrinos. Además, sus otros sobrinos, los siete hijos de Fëanor fueron desterrados. Ante esta situación Fingolfin se desesperó pensando que el linaje de los noldor estaba perdido, agarró su espada Ringil, su caballo Rochallor y se fue a enfrentarse solo a Morgoth en Angband. _  
_Morgoth lo enfrentó a campo abierto con Grond, el Martillo de los Mundos Subterráneos; cuyos golpes quebraban la tierra. Tres veces cayó Fingolfin de rodillas y las tres veces se levantó, con el escudo roto y el yelmo abollado. Pero la tierra estaba destrozada por los agujeros hechos por Grond, y Fingolfin tropezó y cayó de espaldas ante los pies de su enemigo, quien le puso el pie izquierdo sobre el cuello. Sintiendo sobre sí el peso de una montaña derrumbada, en un último y desesperado intento, Fingolfin golpeó con su espada y cortó el pie izquierdo de Morgoth, brotando de la herida una sangre negra y humeante que llenó los agujeros abiertos por Grond. Tal fue la ira de Morgoth que mató a Fingolfin, pretendiendo que su cuerpo fuese arrojado a los fuegos de Angband._  
_Pero Thorondor, Rey de las Aguilas, le rescató antes de ser arrojado al fuego e hirió a Morgoth en la cara. Thorondor llevó el cuerpo sin vida de Fingolfin a Turgon, donde fue enterrado por éste en un mausoleo que construyó especialmente para él en las Montañas Circundantes._  
_Esta historia se ubica durante los 400 años que duró el sitio de Angband. Espero haber explicado, sino pueden leer el libro. Uno de los más jodidos de entender que me ha cruzado la vida jajaja! Besitos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Varios años pasaron durante ese viaje, pero no tenía idea cuantos. Cuando se ha vivido en la Tierra Imperecedera por tanto tiempo la preocupación de los mortales por él le parecía cuando mucho una nimiedad. El día y la noche, las estaciones y los ciclos que se sucedían, lo tenían sin cuidado. Como todo lo demás. Ya ni siquiera el recuerdo de los árboles que habían compartido su hogar con él le conmovía en modo alguno. Esas tierras ya no eran su hogar, porque el rechazo de Anairë había sido el rechazo de Aman, todo. Tampoco se encontraría nunca a gusto en la Tierra Media. Era un desterrado, un sin hogar, sin esposa, sin tiempo y sin reino. Sólo era, sólo existía.

En aquel viaje muchas veces había ayudado al oprimido, muchas otras simplemente había hecho caso omiso. No le hacía gracia ver a nadie sufrir, pero tampoco lo conmovía ni le producía ningún pesar. Había vencido a orcos, trasgos, trolls, wargos, arañas, y casi cualquier alimaña que se le hubiera podido ocurrir. Había recorrido campos y montañas, bosques y llanuras; había sufrido el frío hasta los huesos y un calor que parecía derretir su piel y volverlo loco. Pero en el fondo, todo se sentía igual. No diferenciaba una sensación de otra ni un paisaje de otro. Se volvió más huraño con los años y dejó de escuchar a la gente cuando le hablaba, dejó de responderles, y se hundió más y más en su propia miseria. Ansiaba encontrar la muerte detrás de la próxima colina, pero quiso el destino que la suerte siempre estuviera de su lado.

Un día cualquiera se internó en un bosque oscuro. No sabía dónde estaba, tampoco le tenía con el menor cuidado; pero gracias a lo sombrío y condensado de los árboles que se entremezclaban, decidió llamarlo para sí mismo el Bosque Negro. Veía entre los árboles unas luces fugaces, unos ojos de insectos, y supo que eran engendros de Ungoliant. En parte había sido su madre aquella bestia que junto con Morgoth había arruinado su vida entera, le había arrebatado a su amada esposa, lo había sumido en la oscuridad. Pero un momento después notó que eso no tenía ni un ápice de verdad, ella lo había abandonado por elección propia, con juramento que lo llevara a la Tierra Media o sin él. No parecía correcto desquitarse con aquellas bestias asquerosas que nada tenían que ver con su miseria, que habían nacido muchos años después de aquel fatídico día en que debió partir de Valinor. Era como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo tácito, él no molestaría a las arañas, las arañas lo dejarían pasar sin problema.

Por horas continuó buscando la salida del bosque, sumido en un silencio sepulcral pero de algún modo agradable. En un momento dado llegó a un claro y decidió pasar allí la noche, sin dormir, sin descansar; era más un momento para su caballo que para él. Hacía varios días que no comida nada, y en verdad le hubiera gustado tener algo en su estómago, el hambre era algo para sentir al menos. Recorrió el claro a pie, buscando algún fruto que pudiera servirle, sin demasiada esperanza en la desolación del Bosque Negro. Mientras lo recorría pensó persistentemente que el bosque era una alegoría de su propio corazón, no podía oír ni ver nada, ni sentir nada, ni cruzarse con nadie. Oscuro, árido, desierto, cero absoluto. Oyó de repente un quejido de dolor, sus sentidos se alertaron, se detuvo y agudizó sus oídos. Pero no pudo distinguir nada distinto, y concluyó que lo había imaginado. Caminó unos metros más y volvió a oírlo. Prestó más atención aún, más por si hubiera algún peligro que por ayudar a quien sufría.

Luego de unos minutos logró verlo. Sobre su cabeza, en uno de los árboles más altos, yacía un cuerpo pálido encerrado entre las ataduras de las arañas. Comida para más tarde. No llegaba a verlo, pero estaba vivo. Dudó un momento, eso rompería su acuerdo tácito con las arañas; y no le caía en gracia ponerse en peligro por nadie. Sólo podía ver unos ojos castaños mirándolo con resignación desde allí arriba. Quizá si hubiera visto tristeza, desesperación, o una sola lágrima; lo hubiera dejado allí. Pero vio la misma aridez que nublaba su corazón, que era un ser tan repugnante y vacío como él mismo. Por primera vez en muchos años sintió algo diferente: curiosidad. Un anhelo lo animó a saber más de esa criatura de quien sólo había visto esos ojos, y se decidió en una fracción de segundo a acudir en su rescate. Hábil y rápidamente trepó a las ramas más altas y cortó las ataduras de la víctima. La cargó hasta su modesto campamento, donde su caballo lo esperaba; y recién ahí se decidió a desatarla.

Lo primero que notó, incluso antes de verla, fue que era alguien de su misma raza. Una elfa de ojos castaños y vacíos, extrañamente baja en estatura, con el cabello rubio –un poco más oscuro que el suyo- y extrañamente, corto; llegando hasta la barbilla y enmarcando su cuello en forma por demás elegante. Todo eso le resultó aún más extraño y animó esa curiosidad que se estaba formando dentro de sí. La encontró herida con punzadas de aguijones, con sus ropas desgarradas y temblando por el veneno. Tomó una pequeña manta que tenía en su alforja y la envolvió suavemente con ella. Sus miradas se encontraron hasta que el elfo rompió el silencio.

-¿Quién eres? –al instante se preguntó si no estaba siendo demasiado descortés, pero ella sólo meneó la cabeza, sin bajar la mirada.

-Soy nadie –esa respuesta exacerbó la curiosidad del rey elfo al punto tal que necesitaba conocer cada segundo de sus siglos.

-Está bien –aceptó- Sin embargo, quisiera poder dirigirme a ti de alguna manera, ¿cómo puedo llamarte?

-Llámame Dianna entonces. ¿Y tú? –se preguntó cómo rayos no conocía al Rey Supremo, pero no tenía ningún orgullo para ser herido.

-También soy nadie –admitió derrotado.

-¿Cómo puedo llamarte? –dudó un momento, sin estar seguro de informarle a la extraña sobre su nombre verdadero. Se encontró dudando, se encontró sintiendo desconfianza y curiosidad. Sentía algo, por primera vez en muchísimos años. Y sin quererlo, esbozó una sonrisa, que le provocó a la elfa una expresión de intriga. Finalmente se decidió a decirle la verdad.

-Mi nombre es Fingolfin –Dianna asintió.

-No debiste ayudarme. No merezco que me cobijes con tu manta. Debiste dejarme morir.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió con una mezcla de pesar y curiosidad, comenzó a pensar que hubiera sido un crimen contra el mismísimo Eru dejar morir una criatura tan bella como esa que se apostaba herida frente a él. Admiración, eso era otra novedad para su corazón sitiado por una gruesa coraza.

-¿Por qué no? –lo desafió, y debió realizar un esfuerzo para encontrar una respuesta.

-Porque alguien te espera en casa. Estoy seguro que tienes padres, hijos, hermanos, un esposo, grandes amigos. No deberías decepcionarlos –aventuró.

-No –susurró simplemente.

-¿Nadie? –Fingolfin subió una ceja.

-Ya nada me importa. No siento nada, no tengo misión alguna, ¿por qué debería continuar con mi viaje? –entonces comprendió que quizá se había perdido en ese bosque por alguna razón. Deseaba saber más de esa hermosa creación, deseaba saber qué miserias se escondían detrás de sus ojos castaños. Pero no era sólo la curiosidad aquello que lo movía, sino que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó ayudar a otro ser vivo. A ella le sucedía lo mismo que a él, pero ¿por qué camino había llegado allí? Eso era algo que no había sentido realmente desde el fatídico día en que partió de las Tierras Imperecederas, interés por algo o alguien. Sintió calidez en su pecho, pero también el frío de su corazón. Sentimientos encontrados, como poco después de la muerte de Fëanor. En ese momento había odiado albergar esas sensaciones contrapuestas en su pecho, pero ahora podía comprender que era eso mil veces mejor que no sentir nada.

-A mí me importas –sentenció en un susurro, sin pensar; sin dar crédito a que realmente lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Pero Dianna sólo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a inspeccionar sus heridas como si no hubiera nadie allí. Intentó ayudarla, pero ella simplemente se apartó arisca. Él la observó como si fuera la primera vez que viera a una hembra en su vida entera, admirando cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Pronto sucumbió al veneno y se dejó llevar por la fiebre, recién entonces Fingolfin pudo comenzar a sanar su cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Buenas a todos! Gracias por sus reviews, gracias por leer. Espero que les guste este cap :D :D _

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

No era un sanador nato, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo; y con lo poco que tenía logró combatir el veneno que corría por las venas de la elfa. Las heridas no eran demasiado profundas, y no juzgó necesario coserlas. Sin embargo, las limpió y desinfectó con un preparado que llevaba para ese fin, haciendo que el rojo furioso e hinchado decayera en un color algo más rosáceo. Cuando concluyó, la observó dormir tranquilamente, y hasta se atrevió a pasar los dedos entre las hebras de su cabello. Su mente trabajaba sin descanso, mientras su corazón se desbordaba por las nuevas sensaciones. Este momento era un antes y un después en su vida miserable –o si se la podía llamar vida- y por primera vez, visualizó una débil esperanza, lejana al final de un largo camino.

No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué había sido ella, una desconocida, y no cualquiera de sus hijos o sobrinos la que lo hiciera finalmente sentir algo? ¿Por qué le importaba un ápice lo que le sucediera a la elfa? ¿Era acaso porque era igual a él en lo árido de su corazón? ¿O no lo era? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada de ella. Pero deseaba saberlo. Lo deseaba con un fervor que nunca había sentido de este lado del mar. No controlaba sus movimientos cuando la apretó contra su pecho, dándole abrigo y protección. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Toda la noche la observó, estudiando cada milímetro de su piel, hasta que en un momento dado sus ojos se posaron en los labios de la elfa herida. Eran perfectos, deseables y celosos, pasionales y delicados; eran una fusión de sensaciones contradictorias y sin embargo creaba una armonía perfecta. Envidió que ella pudiera lograr esa armonía que él no tuvo por tantos años. Pasó la yema de su dedo índice por esos labios, y fue lo más suave que hubo percibido jamás; más aun que los suaves labios de Anairë.

Ese pensamiento lo asaltó como una flecha del mejor de los arqueros. A pesar de haber sido abandonado, era un elfo casado. Se suponía que un elfo ama para siempre, pero hacía ya mucho que sabía que no sentía amor alguno por su esposa. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nunca la había amado en verdad? Iba a ser al final que era un ser repulsivo y traidor después de todo. Aunque toda su vida se hubiera considerado un rey justo y generoso; un padre amoroso, un valiente guerrero. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esta preciosa criatura que acunaba entre sus brazos, afiebrada por el veneno de las arañas, y que se había definido como "nadie"?

Pero en ese momento Dianna abrió sus ojos castaños e interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Puso mala cara, y a Fingolfin le pareció que por una fracción de segundo hubo sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió de mala manera, al notar que estaba entre los firmes brazos del Alto Rey. Sin embargo, no se movió. No esperaba eso. Hacía años que no sentía nada, que todo le era indiferente; ni amor ni odio, ni felicidad ni tristeza, sin saber que a su sorpresivo compañero de viaje le pasaba algo similar. Pero cuándo se encontró entre sus brazos, solo fue ira lo que sintió. Aún así, era una pasión muy diferente de la árida estabilidad que la envolvía sin llegar nunca a atormentarla. Escrutó sus ojos azules, gélidos y cálidos a la vez; y otro sentimiento se abrió paso a su alma. Miedo. Debía huir de ese extraño que no dejaba de mirar fijamente sus labios.

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó el elfo, pero no la soltó- ¿Qué sientes? –esa pregunta la descolocó, ¿cómo podría saber el recién llegado que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que acaso sentía algo?

-Enojo –lo apartó de un suave empujón- Que me hayas salvado no quiere decir que puedas tocarme sin mi permiso. Además, debiste dejarme morir –se calló de golpe, ya no estaba tan segura. Ahora que volvía a sentir algo, podría valer la pena vivir un poco más, sólo por curiosidad. Pero por más curiosidad que sintiera, el miedo no tardó en verse en sus ojos, y él lo notó.

-¿Me temes acaso? –Dianna bajó la mirada y comenzó a temblar, asintiendo suavemente, sabiendo que si estuviera un poco más fuerte en aquel momento ya hubiera corrido muy lejos- No tienes por qué temer.

-Déjame sola –era más fácil echarlo que huir. Fingolfin sintió el rechazo, le recordó fugazmente a su esposa, pero enseguida le provocó dolor. Otra novedad para su corazón. Era como si estuviera recién comenzando a vivir, como si descubriera las proezas que su pecho podía hacer, como si recién fuera un adolescente descubriendo el mundo. Le tembló el labio inferior antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Está bien –tuvo que contener las lágrimas, pero quiso la suerte que ella no lo notara- ¿Tienes armas? Este bosque es peligroso –negó con la cabeza, mientras el rey le tendía su espada- Quédatela. La necesitas más que yo.

-Es demasiado, no merezco ningún regalo –le sorprendió su actitud, en verdad no quería deberle nada al extraño.

-Puedes considerarlo un préstamo. Devuélvemela cuando volvamos a vernos –asintió, en verdad no tenía ninguna intención de volver a ver a quien tanto temía, pero disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Sin esperar respuesta, Fingolfin montó a Rochallor, su corcel, y se dispuso a irse. Ella no dio crédito a sus ojos, en verdad había obedecido sin poner ninguna queja. Y le había dado su espada. Confusión, algo nuevo.

-Adios, Fingolfin –susurró.

-Hasta pronto, Dianna –sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes, por primera vez en tantísimo tiempo- Que Eru te guarde, te deseo buena fortuna en tu camino –y antes de que pudiera decirle nada más, se alejó cabalgando velozmente; dejando a la elfita herida aún más confundida. Ahora Fingolfin se dispuso a volver a Beleriand. Había logrado el objetivo del viaje, que era volver a sentir. Se había pasado más de treinta años en esa búsqueda, y ya era buena hora de que agradeciera a su hermano por su ayuda y retomara su puesto. Con los ánimos renovados, pronto encontró la salida del bosque.

Pero quiso el destino que aun no fuera el momento de volver a su reino, que no podía ser llamado hogar; sólo su reino. Apretaba los cascos del corcel mientras el viento zumbaba en sus oídos, sintiendo que ese viento en verdad atravesaba cada fibra de su ser y limpiaba la miseria de años. Al pasar los meses, comenzó a sacar algunas conclusiones sobre lo sucedido, y sobre su propia vida. Amaba a su hermano, a sus hijos, a sus sobrinos, y a su reino. Había llorado la muerte de su medio hermano, hacia quien no guardaba ningún rencor.

Llegó a la conclusión de que su esposa nunca lo había amado en verdad. Había sido egoísta en rechazarlo para evitar verlo morir. Si ella lo hubiera amado habría ido con él hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo dando hasta aquello que no poseía por estar un segundo más a su lado. Pero no lo hizo. Y notó que él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, se había equivocado. No la amaba pero sí la admiraba, estaba obnubilado por su belleza, su inteligencia y su bondad; pero no hubiera muerto por ella. Era algo que en la Tierra Imperecedera nunca habría cabido plantearse, y por eso sólo ahora podía notarlo.

Para colmo de males, junto con esta conclusión no lograba abandonar la visión de los perfectos labios de Dianna, como si estuvieran tatuados en sus retinas. Definitivamente no podía llegar a Beleriand después de treinta años como si nada, soñando despierto por una elfa que sólo había conocido por unas horas. No sin una buena explicación de cómo había perdido su espada legendaria. Pero valía su peso en oro si eso la ayudaba a recomponerse y defenderse de los enemigos del camino. No supo hacia donde estaba yendo, y volvió a aplicar la técnica de orientación que había utilizado desde su partida: sin detenerse, siempre adelante. Sintió despertarse de un extenso letargo, y supo de alguna forma misteriosa que volvería a verla.

Se preguntaba qué había sido tan doloroso en su vida como para sumirla en ese árido letargo, para eliminar todo sentimiento bueno o malo; y sintió ira hacia quien la hubiera dañado, fuera quien fuera. Merecía muerte y castigo sólo por atreverse a acercarse a la elfa. Entonces supo cuál era su misión en ese viaje. Volvería a encontrarla, le convencería de contarle su historia, y luego iría a buscar a aquel que la había dañado de tal manera; para hacerle pagar por el sufrimiento que le había provocado a esa hermosa criatura.


	4. Chapter 4

_Buenas a todos! Si ya se estaban embolando, aquí vamos a introducir a otro elfo guapito, un rubio muy delikatessen y el novio de Sunny a sus ocho años (si estás leyendo sorry, había que contarlo al mundo!). Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando cruzó el límite del Bosque Negro, con la espada de Fingofin manchada de la negra sangre de las arañas, se dejó caer en el suelo mortalmente agotada. Sus heridas no habían cicatrizado aún, aunque la fiebre del veneno había cedido y supo que se recuperaría por completo. Se sentía agradecida con el rey elfo, la había rescatado cuando era presa, había sanado todo su cuerpo, y se había retirado en paz en cuanto ella se lo pidió. Además, le dio en préstamo su poderosa espada, sin la cual seguramente estaría muerta. Sabía que le debía mucho, y ella en cambio sólo le había mentido. Lo cierto era que sabía perfectamente quien era el Rey Supremo de los Noldor, pero fingió no conocerlo. Era el último que hubiera esperado encontrarse mientras esperaba la muerte por el veneno que inundaba sus venas. Era por tratarse justamente de él que sintió miedo e ira, y fue extrañamente él quien la despertó de su coraza sin sentimiento alguno y revivió su corazón.

Por otro lado, el miedo competía con la curiosidad, con el deseo. ¿Qué le había ocurrido al rey de Beleriand que lo hacía viajar sin rumbo? Deseaba con fervor volver a encontrarlo. No sólo por devolverle los favores que le había brindado, sino por volver a ver esos ojos fríos y cálidos a la vez. Deseos y miedo entrelazados, buscaba apropiación y despojo a la vez; esas contradicciones que conocía de otras épocas. No podía dejar que Fingolfin conociera su historia y cómo sabía de él, puesto que se sentía avergonzada. La vergüenza había sido lo único que había logrado sentir en su corazón sitiado durante los últimos años. Fue por eso que partió de su hogar, buscando ocultarse en algún lugar donde nadie la conociera, donde nadie fuera testigo de su vergüenza. Más tarde dejó de sentir incluso eso, y se volvió un espectro, una elfa sin hogar, sin linaje, sin siquiera una raza que la enmarcara; media elfa. ¿Dónde iría? ¿Sería más fuerte el deseo o el miedo? Buscó en su bolsillo, sólo tenía una moneda de oro, no pensaba gastarla porque era su amuleto. La lanzó al aire y dejó que el destino decidiera cuál sería su próximo paso.

Ganó el miedo. Siguió un poco más a pie hasta encontrar un pequeño poblado de hombres que se compadecieron de su deplorable estado. Pero antes que nada pidió prestado un mapa. Lo extendió sobre el suelo y lanzó al aire su amuleto de oro, allí donde cayera, iría. Quiso la suerte que cayera sobre Menegroth, ciudad de majestuosas cavernas protegidas por Melian hasta hacía poco, pero ahora en sincera decadencia. De todos modos conocía aquella ciudad en Doriath, conocía su gente, y allí estaría protegida de la vergüenza de volver a encontrar a Fingolfin. En secreto, y sin admitirlo siquiera en voz alta, lo deseaba con fervor.

Menegroth no era tampoco un lugar que amara. Pero estaba fuera del enorme reino de Beleriand para variar, y eso ya era una excelente novedad para Dianna; quien en su nuevo huracán de sentimientos encontrados, había vuelto a odiar esas tierras donde había nacido. En las cavernas doradas de Doriath había encontrado alimento y abrigo, desempeñándose como sirvienta en el palacio. Le tenía sin cuidado, no era un trabajo extenuante, sino que más bien le daba mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Sus movimientos eran automatizados, cortar, sazonar, asar, servir; recoger, limpiar, guardar; lavar, secar, doblar. A eso se reducía su accionar en Menegroth. En algunas ocasiones, cuando se organizaba un banquete para algún invitado –lo que sucedía bastante a menudo- elegían a las más bellas entre las sirvientas para que sirvieran a los señores de tierras aliadas. Ella siempre era elegida, y de hecho le convenía laboralmente, le traía beneficios diferenciales.

La mayoría de los elfos de aquella primera edad del sol, por no decir todos; habían nacido en Valinor. Pero no así Dianna. Hacía muy poco que se habían creado las fronteras de los reinos, los linajes habían empezado hacía tan poco que era casi imposible no encontrar que el rey vecino era, digamos, un primo. La Tierra Media, una gran familia feliz de la que ella no era parte ni por asomo. Ahora vivía en la ciudad, ya no era una viajera errante, y a veces pensaba en los lazos con los otros seres vivos. Servía en los bailes y en los banquetes, observaba cómo los elfos podían amarse, besarse, reír junto con sus hijos, llorar la muerte de sus amigos; y eso la hacía miserable. Estaba sola, enteramente, desde hacía muchísimo. Entonces un recuerdo comenzó a colarse entre sus pensamientos, primero en sus sueños; que la hacía despertar con la conciencia atormentada y con una inmensa felicidad a la vez. Luego, no la dejaba dormir. Ese recuerdo era la melodiosa voz de Fingolfin, _a mí me importas_, le había dicho. Estaba en su lecho, sí, pero con los ojos muy abiertos y repitiendo esa frase.

-¿Hay alguien despierto? –preguntó una voz que sabía era de su jefa- Ha llegado un importante invitado, ¡rápido! ¡Avíspense, muñecas! –pero la mayoría de las trabajadoras, si bien había escuchado, fingió no hacerlo. A Dianna le convenía ocupar su tiempo en algo más que en repetir mil veces una misma frase, y acabó ofreciéndose. En el camino hacia el despacho del Capitán, la dama le explicó brevemente que el Capitán de Beleriand traía noticias de sus tierras. Menegroth había carecido de rey por algún tiempo, desde que Thingol fuera asesinado allí mismo; pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a la media elfa. No servía a Thingol ni a nadie, sólo buscaba algo dentro de sí misma, algo que la había llevado a vivir allí por algunos meses. Según parecía, venía a advertir que los enanos de Nogrod se estaban preparando para saquear las cavernas doradas, aprovechando la acefalía y decadencia que reinaban allí. Se preguntó fugazmente por qué diablos estaba compartiendo información tan sensible con ella, una simple sirvienta.

Entró en el despacho con la mayor educación, llevando una bandeja del más delicioso té que los Noldor podían ofrecer. La reunión era presidida por Finrod Felagund, mientras la elfa se sorprendió con el enorme parecido que tenía este con su tío, aquel elfo que le quitaba el sueño. Sabía que ocupaba un puesto provisorio allí en Menegroth, intentando reemplazar a su tío abuelo, Thingol. Sin embargo era un secreto a voces que Finrod no lograba ni por asomo devolver a la ciudad su esplendor anterior. No era su culpa, por supuesto; sino que la causa era que Melian la Maia había retirado su protección. Así y todo, las peripecias de la política no eran de su incumbencia, sólo el té. Lo único que intentó dilucidar fue si se acercaba realmente una invasión, para huir antes de que se produjera.

De espaldas a ella se encontraba el invitado de Finrod, sólo lograba ver unos cabellos dorados y perfectos tan característicos de los Noldor de la línea de Fingolfin; no así de sus hermanos. El príncipe Finrod no tenía nada que envidiarle respecto a su belleza, aunque sabía por experiencia propia que más se parecía a su padre, Finarfin. El invitado se giró para recibir la taza humeante que Dianna le tendía, y grande fue su sorpresa; tanto que debió utilizar todo su autocontrol para no lanzar la bandeja entera al suelo. Vio la misma sorpresa en los ojos del elfo, la había reconocido, era obvio; pero no intercambiaron palabra. Glorfindel le revivió un odio que hacía mucho que no sentía, se vio en sueños cortándole la cabeza con la espada que el Alto Rey le había regalado, pero simplemente se petrificó.

Escuchó aquello que hablaban, con disimulo mientras les servía; averiguó así que Menegroth sería saqueada y que el Valá Ulmo le había encargado a Finrod erigir una ciudad que estuviera oculta a los ojos de Morgoth. Requirió la ayuda del capitán, quien aceptó con mal disimulado orgullo, enterándose que esa ciudad sería erigida como una fortaleza subterránea bajo el Río Narog, no demasiado lejos de allí mismo. Nargothrond sería llamada, y él sería rey mientras Menegroth era abandonada a su suerte. Para Dianna eso era por demás injusto, y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Glorfindel sintiera orgullo por apoyar una injusticia.

Lo había decidido, ya no había nada para ella allí. De hecho, nunca lo había habido. Salió con la mayor educación de la que fue capaz, pero enseguida comenzó a correr. El viento en su rostro hizo brotar las lágrimas con fuerza, ¿por qué de tan amplio el mundo iba a encontrarse con el más odiado justo allí? De él huía, y quiso el destino que volviera a ubicarlo bajo el mismo techo. Sólo tomó sus pocas pertenencias y la espada que Fingolfin le había prestado, no tenía armadura, ni caballo, ni absolutamente nada más que aquella espada que ni siquiera era suya. Atravesó las murallas con envidiable habilidad, corriendo hasta que los músculos gritaran, llorando hasta que no hubiera una sola gota más dentro suyo. Sufriendo, hasta lo más hondo; a Glorfindel nunca le había importado ella. Se encontró comparándolo con Fingolfin, que tan distinto era, el único ser vivo además de su madre que había demostrado interés alguno en ella o en lo que le pasara. Siguió corriendo buscando esconderse en alguna cueva oscura, donde nadie fuera capaz de atestiguar su vergüenza y su miseria. Siguió corriendo sin detenerse, siempre adelante.


	5. Chapter 5

_Buen día amigos. Les traigo una escena rememorada por mis fans_

Homero:- Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿el policía sabía que asuntos internos le tendía una trampa?  
Movimientario:- ¿De qué habla? No hay nada de eso en la película  
Homero:- Sí bueno es que cuando me aburro invento otra película en mi cabeza.

_Hay ciertos permisos que me he tomado respecto al original._

_1- Nunca me quedó claro entre Fingolfin y Finarfin quién era el rubio y quien el morocho, consultando hay opiniones contrapuestas, y de hecho encontramos fanart de ambos de rubios y de morochos. Al final decidí que Fingolfin era el rubio por puro gusto. Sospecho que estoy equivocada, pero ya quedó así._

_2- Cuando Finrod va a ver a Ulmo y el le encarga que constuya la fortaleza oculta de Nargothrond, Fingolfin va con él. En mi fic Finrod va solo, porque Fingolfin está ocupado en otro viaje al mismo tiempo._

_3- Hay una cierta cantidad de años mayor entre que cae Menengroth y se erige Nargothrond, pero lo acorté a meses por pura comodidad. En tal caso, es lo mismo, no afecta._

_4- Finarfin viaja a la Tierra Media atado por el juramento de Fëanor igual que su hermano, pero vuelve a Valinor después de la matanza de Aquelonde. Por eso Finarfin termina como Rey Supremo de los Noldor en Valinor y Finarfin mismo puesto del otro lado del mar. Sin embargo, en mi fic lo hice quedar en la Tierra Media un poco más porque todavía tengo planes para él. _

_Todo esto está disponible para consulta bibliográfica del capítulo 13 al 18 en Quenta Silmarillion. Pondría un link, pero a esta página no le gusta mucho. Recomiendo epubgratis . me con bittorent._

_Ahora sí, aclarados los detalles, espero que les guste este cap :D :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

El Alto Rey recibió una extraña invitación por medio de los pájaros viajantes. Su sobrino, Finrod, lo invitaba a un banquete inaugural de una fortaleza oculta a los ojos de Morgoth, llamada Nargothrond. Se preguntó cómo rayos enviaba pájaros como mensajeros, la nueva fortaleza podría convertirse rápidamente en un secreto a voces, pero en vez de eso descubrió que sólo respondiendo un código se podía acceder al mensaje. La pregunta era enigmática pero despertó toda su curiosidad: ¿cuál es el color del día? Índigo, respondió sin dudar.

Normalmente no se hubiera acercado ni a cien kilómetros de la nueva fortaleza bajo el río, pero algo dentro de sí mismo le dijo que debía ir. Era algo nuevo seguir a su instinto, tanto tiempo que lo había perdido; por lo que confió y se dirigió hacia allí. Su corazón se perturbó con la duda, volvería a ver a parte de su familia sin explicación alguna sobre lo que había sucedido; y temía que las consecuencias fueran nefastas. No olvidaba aquella vez, al otro lado del mar, en la que Fëanor le había amenazado clavándole su espada en el cuello. Suplicó a Eru, a Illúvatar, a todo lo sagrado, que hubiera paz en su familia. Erigía sus propios motivos egoístas, y la verdad sea dicha, que nadie lo fastidie más de lo que ya se había envenenado el corazón él solito.

Entró encapuchado al salón común, ya todos estaban allí. Finrod presidía el banquete, con Glorfindel a su derecha y Finarfin a su izquierda. Hizo lo posible por pasar desapercibido, se aproximó a su hermano y lo llamó con un "chist", que esperanzadamente sólo él oyó. Lo siguió hacia un pasillo desierto y recién entonces se atrevió a descubrirse y mostrarse en todo su esplendor. Era la primera vez en más de treinta años que Finarfin veía a su hermano, se alegró sinceramente y –para su sorpresa- lo abrazó. Lo encontró magnífico, con los ánimos renovados, algo había cambiado en su rostro que le brindaba una nueva vitalidad; como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño amargo. Aunque no lo sabía, así era. Recorrieron las galerías bajo las estrellas, conversando en soledad, poniéndose al tanto de las muchas peripecias del camino aunque en tiempo de paz. No solían ser gentes de muchas palabras, ya que desde siempre se habían comprendido entre ellos como nunca nadie jamás podría hacerlo.

-Déjame que te pregunte algo, si no es molestia –comenzó Finarfin intentando parecer despreocupado, sin éxito alguno- ¿Por qué ya no llevas a Ringil? –Fingolfin intentó dilucidar qué podría decir para explicar la pérdida de su espada, y eligió lo peor posible; una mentira obvia.

-La perdí en batalla, una pena –Finarfin subió una ceja, no había creído una palabra.

-Bien, pero ahora estaría encantado si pudieras decirme la verdad –el rey sintió como el color le subía a las mejillas, avergonzado.

-Te lo diré, pero será un secreto entre nosotros –su hermano asintió, y tomó aire- Se la presté a una amiga –bien, eso había sonado cuando menos extraño. Pero Finarfin sólo pudo sonreír.

-Es bueno saber que tienes una compañía agradable –no esperaba eso, realmente su hermano lo apoyaba; aunque se hubiera considerado un ser repulsivo y traidor por haberse atrevido a mirar a otra hembra que no fuera su esposa. Y sin embargo, allí estaba él; alegrándose. Bueno, alegrándose por nada en verdad, sólo habían cruzado algunas palabras en unas pocas horas. El tema quedó olvidado y continuaron el camino en silencio.

Unos cientos de metros más adelante encontraron a un oficial conocido, Veryan, el buscador. Veryan era teniente en Beleriand, el segundo al mando después de Glorfindel, ambos de la más alta confianza del rey. La habilidad del teniente consistía en encontrar todo aquello que se propusiera, una habilidad que le había resultado de incalculable valor para el reino y para la construcción de la nueva fortaleza. Agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto, y luego se dispuso a hablar.

-Buenas noches, majestad. Es bueno volver a verlo –sonrió en forma tal que la exageración les pareció llena de obsecuencia a los hermanos.

-Buenas noches Veryan. ¿Qué te trae a Doriath? –pensó por un momento que estaría en problemas por haberse encontrado justamente allí.

-Nada importante, sólo ayudando a Glorfindel con algunas cosas.

-Algunas cosas –susurró el rey mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- Bien, no me meteré en sus cosas –la ironía era palpable, mientras a Finarfin se le escapaba una risita. Veryan se retiró, y los dos hermanos hicieron uso de todo su autocontrol para esperar a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír sus carcajadas. Hacía muchísimos años que no reía de esa manera, y se sintió de alguna forma liberador; como si la risa oxigenara y rejuveneciera su renacido corazón. En ese momento, junto con su hermano, podía afirmar sin exagerar que era feliz como nunca lo había sido en la Tierra Media.

-No ha cambiado nada en tu ausencia –dijo Finarfin cuando logró controlar la risa- sigue siendo un obsecuente chupa culos –el Alto Rey lanzó una carcajada, en verdad había sido un comentario muy inapropiado, y sin embargo acertadísimo.

-Si él es feliz siendo el lambiscón de Glorfindel yo no soy quien para contradecirlo –remató Fingolfin, sin dejar de reír.

Mientras los hermanos seguían riendo como dos adolescentes, un agitado Veryan entraba en el salón común, donde el banquete estaba terminando. Los invitados estaban por demás satisfechos, tamaña fiesta no se había visto desde la victoria de la Batalla Gloriosa. Finrod se dispuso a dar un discurso para la ocasión, se puso de pie y pidió silencio en la estancia. Recorrió a su público con la mirada y se percató de la ausencia de su padre, ¿cómo no lo había visto salir? El buscador debió esperar casi una hora entera a que terminara con su discurso, en el que contaba cómo Ulmo le había encargado erigir la nueva fortaleza, le había indicado el lugar, y demás peripecias que ensalzaban su figura como si tuviera el poder del mismísimo Eru. Muchos desaprobaban esa enorme muestra de egocentrismo, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Cuando finalmente todos los concurrentes volvieron a ocuparse cada uno de sus asuntos, Veryan logró acercarse nerviosamente a Glorfindel.

-Señor, el Alto Rey está aquí –el capitán cerró sus ojos un momento para reflexionar. Sin duda esto representaba un problema. Para empezar, estaba seguro de que Fingolfin o bien había muerto, o bien había perdido por completo la razón. Si el rey lograba sentir la presencia de su espada legendaria en Nargothrond, si acaso llegara a encontrarla, sospecharía. En verdad haría algo más que sospechar, se preguntaría como rayos había llegado Ringil aquí, si se la había dado a ella; eso el capitán lo sabía. Y si la hallaba a ella, no tardaría en atar cabos y Glorfindel perdería todo el poder y la confianza que había ganado en sus cientos de años de servicio. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Abrió los ojos y esbozó un plan simple.

-Llévate la espada, escóndela lejos –sentenció.

-¿Y qué con quien la portaba?

-Asegúrate de que esté bien callada. Cállala para siempre –Veryan asintió, y se retiró en silencio; preguntándose cuál de las dos órdenes debía cumplir primero. Sin embargo su capitán había sido tan inflexible que no se atrevió a agregar nada más.

De repente, algo se encendió en su mente que proporcionó una idea fantástica, lo haría ella misma, con su propia espada. Corrió hacia las mazmorras más profundas, encontró un baúl dentro de un armario, y abrió ambos con su propia llave. Allí la encontró. Ringil, la espada que había vencido en las batallas de Beleriand, que había sitiado Angband, su portador la había llevado en forma tan habilidosa que ya era una leyenda entre los Noldor, y las batallas que le quedaban por ganar. Se deleitó observando la brillante hoja, el mango finamente trabajado, del otro lado del mar, bajo la luz de los árboles. Era increíble. La codicia le punzó la cabeza y pensó por un momento desobedecer al capitán, tomar la espada e irse muy lejos; donde nadie se la arrebatara. Pero un momento después se acobardó y decidió apegarse al plan. Cuando la sostuvo se sorprendió de lo liviana que era, del suave sonido que hacía al cortar el aire, de su brillo límpido y claro.

Recorrió las mazmorras un poco más, hasta los calabozos más oscuros. Se enorgullecía de su mote de buscador, él la había hallado; a la chica y a la espada. Y pensar que la pobrecilla había intentado huir, había sido una ilusa; nada se le escapaba al buscador. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que la veía encerrada, y se conmovió. Glorfindel realmente podía ser despiadado. La había dejado desnuda sobre la fría piedra del calabozo, sin ninguna ventana que la sacara de la perpetua oscuridad y silencio, cubierta en manchas violáceas producto de la enorme cantidad de golpes que le había atestado, temblando de frío. Sus ojos castaños se veían vidriosos y llenos de lágrimas, y sus labios habían adquirido un color azulado, gélido. La había humillado en todos los niveles posibles. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su vida entera, ni siquiera el fatídico día que comenzó a huir del capitán. Ya no dormía, comía apenas, los recuerdos se mezclaban con las visiones en la perpetua oscuridad, y olvidó incluso la suave voz de Fingolfin declarando su interés.

Por eso cuando vio el brillo de la ya conocida espada en la oscuridad, supo instintivamente que era todo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Glorfindel la matara, o enviara a su lambiscón inmundo a hacer el trabajo sucio; pero en cualquier caso ya no importaba. Se había sabido condenada desde aquel momento en que le sirvió el té y cruzaron sus miradas. Lo cierto es que si bien Dianna había huido de él, este también huía de ella. Su sola existencia ponía en peligro toda su carrera, y hubiera preferido no saber de ella jamás. Quiso el destino que la conociera siendo casi una niña, que la asustara tanto para no tener que volver a verla. Pero los caminos del destino siguen formas misteriosas, hasta que la encontró sirviéndole el té.

Veryan tomó impulso blandiendo a Ringil y le asestó un golpe que le surcó toda la espalda, liberando una inmensa cantidad de sangre y un grito de dolor. Sin embargo, Dianna sostuvo su mirada, desafiándolo, animándolo a rematarla con la espada de Fingolfin. No iba a rendirse, y aunque ya no tuviera nada más que hacer, al menos lo perturbaría con su última mirada. Esa mirada firme, aceptando la muerte con los brazos abiertos, ansiándola, sin dejar de desafiarla; conmovió al elfo. Volvió a tomar impulso, mientras la media elfa estiraba el cuello, animándolo a rematarla de una buena vez por todas y acabar con su miseria. No cerró los ojos en ningún momento.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando oyó el sonido metálico de Ringil cayendo al suelo. Simplemente no pudo hacerlo, lo había conmovido, había visto en sus ojos algo que nunca había visto en ningún otro lugar y consideró un enorme crimen quitarle la vida a una criatura tan hermosa, quien por cierto no tenía ninguna culpa. Se acercó a Dianna, temblando y sangrando; había dejado la espada en el suelo manchada con su sangre. Sintió su aroma, y hasta olió su miedo, y le habló al oído.

-Vete. Tienes cinco minutos antes de que dé la alarma. Úsalos bien –no pudo creer a sus oídos, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos incluso con la enorme herida sangrante que surcaba su espalda. Tomó la espada del suelo y la clavó en el torso de Veryan, casi sin fuerzas. Supo que no le había hecho nada demasiado profundo pero le daría algo más de cinco minutos.

Corrió, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, intentando dilucidar cómo iba a salir de las cavernas doradas sin que nadie la viera. Todo el cuerpo le quemaba, sentía que iba a estallarle la cabeza en cualquier momento, sin olvidar la humillación de ir sin nada sobre su piel más que múltiples heridas y suciedad, sólo con la espada del Rey Supremo. Sonrió para sus adentros ante esa paradoja, ante ese absurdo. Llegó a un pequeño patio con galerías a los lados y se desplomó en el centro. Contempló las estrellas, sabía que ya no tardarían mucho en seguir los regueros de sangre y encontrarla ahí. O bien, estaría muerta en los próximos minutos. Pero ya no importaba, simplemente se sintió feliz de contemplar las estrellas por una última vez. Respiraba frenéticamente, las estrellas comenzaron a practicar movimientos vertiginosos frente a sus ojos, y pronto todo se volvió oscuro y se abandonó al dolor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Welcome back! Vamos a señalar algo que me inquieta.. ya son varios los lectores masculinos que se muestran reticentes a cambios bruscos en un personaje. Es bien sabido que pueden hacerlo por amor, por ejemplo, como Christian Grey deja de tener ganas de azotar. Después, uno de los que señaló que era imposible cambiar tan rápido acabó experimentando algo similar en su propia vida, y debió cerrar la boca y admitir que puede suceder. Hombres, siempre tan incrédulos del poder del amor wiiii 3 _

_Igual en este caso no es tan así, hay que mantener el misterio de la contradicción hasta el final. La expectación lo es todo! Gracias por leer, los amo bitches! (tengo sueño u.u)_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Dianna apretó más fuerte la espada, comprendió que era lo único que la ataba al único ser en toda Arda al cual le había llegado a importar, aunque sólo le hubiese inspirado curiosidad. De esa forma se sentía más cerca de él, sentía que al menos tendría alguien que la acompañara en su último aliento. Cerró los ojos, y pronto dejó de sentir. Pocos minutos después gran parte de la guardia de Nargothrond estaba allí, con Glorfindel al frente. Le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, había estado demasiado cerca de escapar y arruinar toda su vida; no volvería a correr ese riesgo. Si la quería callada, debía callarla él mismo, aunque lo cierto es que no tardaría mucho en correr esa suerte visto el charco de sangre que se agrandaba más y más a su alrededor. Sin embargo, era mejor no correr el riesgo y rematarla allí mismo. Pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, una voz melodiosa pero autoritaria lo detuvo.

-Soldado, deténgase –lo dijo con calma, pero había un cierto desprecio en llamarlo soldado, puesto que era capitán. Eso le molestó sobremanera, pero no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

-Mi señor –se inclinó- Es un honor volver a verlo, lo creía muerto –sin embargo, la mirada implacable del Alto Rey le indicó que no estaba para falsos halagos.

-¿Se puede saber qué está sucediendo, soldado? –allí estaba otra vez esa palabrita que exasperaba al capitán, que encontró en las manos de la elfa su excusa perfecta.

-Es una ladrona y una traidora; arrebató la legendaria Ringil, sin duda para venderla por un buen precio –aventuró Glorfindel.

-No –sentenció el rey con voz firme- Yo le otorgué mi espada en préstamo –el capitán palideció- Si no tienes alguna otra acusación contra ella, te sugiero que la dejes ir. ¿O vas a decirme a quién puedo darle mi espada?

-No señor –se disculpó, agachando la cabeza, retirándose en silencio. Fingolfin se preguntó fugazmente qué estaba sucediendo, mientras los sanadores corrían a atender a la media elfa. Rápidamente se la llevaron sin dejar siquiera que contemplara su expresión de horror y profundo sufrimiento.

No pudo siquiera moverse de ese lugar. Contempló las estrellas así como ella lo había hecho momentos atrás, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué estaba desnuda, herida y armada? ¿De qué huía? ¿Por qué Glorfindel la había acusado falsamente? Sospechaba que tenía que ver con el viaje que estaba haciendo, quizá huía de lo mismo en aquel momento que ahora. Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con ella, pero sobre todo asegurarse de que se ponga bien. Por todo lo sagrado, ¿quién podría ser tan cruel con una creación tan hermosa? ¿Quién quisiera humillarla de esa manera? Había pensado que su odio hacia la Tierra Media, hacia la carga de su familia y hacia su esposa había sido desmedido; pero nunca en millones de años se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza hacerle algo así a algún otro ser vivo. Largo tiempo miró las estrellas viendo en sus retinas el brillo y el horror en sus ojos castaños, sus labios perfectos, la aridez de su corazón. Recordó que hasta ahora nunca había visto su sonrisa, y deseó con toda la fuerza de su alma hacerla sonreír.

Sin embargo, sentía terror de lo que vería. Quizá ya había muerto, o quizá estaba muy cerca de ello. No quería verla sufrir así, pensó que no podría soportarlo; y sin embargo sus pies parecían moverse por voluntad propia a través de las galerías y las cavernas, buscándola. De repente una revelación golpeó su mente con violencia. Anairë no había deseado verlo morir, lo había dejado por no contemplar esa espeluznante visión; y sin embargo ahora seguía a Dianna sin importarle nada más, sin importarle verla morir, sólo por poder contemplarla por un segundo más. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Era un error. No la conocía, ni siquiera habían intercambiado veinte palabras, no sabía nada sobre ella. ¿Por qué iba a buscarla? ¿No debería estar interrogando a Glorfindel sobre lo sucedido? Y sin embargo, sus pies avanzaban sin control alguno hacia la media elfa.

Entró en silencio a la enfermería, donde Dianna ocupaba un lugar más entre los pacientes de la ciudad. No había una gran actividad en tiempos de paz, sólo algún que otro accidentado, o alguna embarazada; y ella era sin duda la más grave de todo el palacio. La encontró en un lecho sencillo pero aceptable, boca abajo para no empeorar la enorme herida que surcaba su espalda, durmiendo con el seño fruncido. Tembló al verla, y debió contener las lágrimas. Con las manos temblorosas y aun así con una delicadeza que era nueva para él, le retiró algunos mechones de cabello del rostro para observarla mejor. Manchones violáceos rodeaban sus ojos brillantes, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver sus labios perfectos partidos. Le rompió el corazón, no comprendía cómo alguien podría ser capaz de hacer algo así jamás. Era repugnante, lo haría pagar.

No esperaba que abriera sus ojos castaños en ese momento. Cruzaron sus miradas y fue testigo de la profundidad de su miseria. Comenzó a temblar, el miedo en sus ojos era palpable, y un segundo después simplemente se abandonó al llanto. Esa visión le estrujó el corazón. Sólo deseaba que estuviera feliz, y en lugar de eso podía verla llorando desconsoladamente, con su cuerpo hecho añicos, y su corazón aún más dolorido. El terror, la humillación, la impotencia y el odio se mezclaban en esas lágrimas que brotaban sin descanso. Le dedicó la mirada más dulce, pero no supo qué decir. En lugar de eso sólo pasó las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula, asombrándose de la suavidad de su piel aun en esas terribles circunstancias.

-Tranquila –susurró, y volvió a recorrer esa línea con las yemas de sus dedos- Estás a salvo –negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras apretaba los párpados- Dianna –murmuró mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa.

-No, vete –fue tan suave que creyó haberlo imaginado.

-Por favor, no tienes por qué temerme. Puedo protegerte, pero debes confiar en mí –pasó sus dedos por entre las finas hebras de su cabello y comenzó a juguetear con él, hasta trenzarlo en forma tal que su rostro quedaba despejado. Para ella, ese contacto fue su salvación. Era un acto tan simple y a su vez tan lleno de sentido; sólo protegía sus ojos del cabello que le caía enfrente, como antes la había protegido prestándole su espada, y antes de eso la había salvado de las arañas. Quería confiar en él, quería derrumbar esas gruesas paredes que rodeaban su corazón y le impedían acercarse a nadie, pero simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo. Glorfindel había sido de confianza del Alto Rey desde siempre, ¿qué posibilidad había de que se pusiera de su lado, a quien acababa de conocer, en perjuicio de su siervo y amigo? Muy pocas. Ninguna, en verdad.

-No puedo –sollozó.

-Está bien –siguió Fingolfin dedicándole una sonrisa inundada de dolor- Intenta tranquilizarte, te sentirás mejor.

-No puedo –repitió, llorando aún más fuerte. El elfo sólo quiso abrazarla y protegerla para que ya no llorara, para que nadie nunca volviera a hacerle daño. Se preguntó fugazmente por qué le sucedía algo como eso, pero pronto volvió a centrar su atención en ella.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? Yo puedo encargarme de encerrarlo por toda la eternidad, donde no pueda volver a acercarse a ti.

-Nadie –su desconfianza era cada vez más grande, hundiéndose cada vez más y más en su propia miseria. Fingolfin negó con la cabeza en desaprobación, observándola con tristeza.

-Por favor. Si no confías en mí, no podré ayudarte –escondió su rostro en la almohada para indicarle que ya no quería seguir hablando. Era demasiado para ella, no podía soportar ya tanto dolor. Simplemente quería vivir en paz, huir muy lejos, donde nadie la conociera, donde a nadie le asombrara ya su tristeza. El rey elfo acarició suavemente la parte posterior de su cuello, y se dedicó a inspeccionar la enorme herida de la espalda. La habían cosido y no se veía infectada, pero saltaba a la vista la hinchazón y el color furioso que develaban su dolor.

Esa caricia en su nuca le resultó hipnótica, comenzó a sentir una suave calidez en esa zona que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Lloró un poco más despacio, hasta que esa sensación la llenó y logró calmarse. Era como si las yemas de sus dedos emitieran algún tipo de anestesia, pero era en verdad su preocupación, su cariño, su voluntad de protegerla; aquello que calmaba su dolor. Por tantos años se había sentido tan sola, tan despreciada, sin nadie a quien le importara un ápice; y ahora tenía ahí mismo al Rey Supremo, acariciándole el cuello, temblando y conteniendo las lágrimas que le provocaban el verla sufrir. Se quedaba allí, a pesar de que le hubiera pedido que se fuera, a pesar de que le hubiera mentido en varias ocasiones, a pesar de que la hubieran acusado de traidora; él seguía allí, mirándola con esos ojos gélidos y cálidos a la vez. Hubiera deseado contarle todo, pero ni bien lo supiera se iría muy lejos, o la entregaría a su captor. No, no podía correr ese riesgo. Levantó sus ojos y los cruzó con los del rey elfo, quien le devolvió la mirada con dulzura.

-Fingolfin –susurró con anhelo en su voz, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

-A tu servicio, mi señora –por primera vez, Dianna sintió esa calidez en su pecho, que pareció alegrarla por una fracción de segundo.

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Salvaste mi vida, no quiero parecer desagradecida. Gracias, de verdad –el rey sonrió de gusto.

-No se merecen, no es nada –la elfa esbozó una media sonrisa, y el Alto Rey sonrió con ella- Debes descansar, todo estará bien.

-No lo sé –tembló, mientras él seguía con la caricia en su cuello.

-Claro que sí, te lo prometo. Ahora descansa, dejaré un guardia en la entrada –se puso de pie, preparándose para irse.

-Gracias otra vez –susurró, aunque secretamente le decepcionaba que no se quedara más tiempo con ella. De todos modos era cierto que debía descansar; sin embargo, le había traído algo de tranquilidad a su corazón, y eso era invaluable.

-Estoy a tu servicio. Lo que necesites, dímelo –sonrió y se retiró despacio, pero se giró una vez más antes de atravesar el umbral, saludando tímidamente con su mano- te veré pronto –y esperaba que así fuera. Quiso llevársela muy lejos de ese sufrimiento, donde ya nunca sintiera pesar, donde ya no necesitara volver a llorar jamás. Pero aun albergaba demasiadas dudas, la verdad sea dicha, no tenía demasiada idea de qué había pasado. Su capitán le debía una larga charla, y por su bien debía tener una buena explicación.


	7. Chapter 7

_Aiya, mellon nin! Volví, creo que quedó algo corto este. En fin, tendré que actualizar más pronto :P Gracias a todos! :D Espero que les guste, hasta pronto!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Fingolfin caminó por los pasillos y galerías a paso decidido, con fuego en sus ojos y un cierto impulso violento que hacía mucho no sentía. Intentó serenarse cuando se apostó frente a la puerta de Glorfindel, esperaba ser capaz de pedir una explicación en forma consistente en lugar de dedicarle una catarata imparable de insultos. Tomó aire y entró sin llamar. El capitán estaba junto con Veryan en sendos sillones frente al fuego, bebiendo una copa de licor. Se pusieron de pie e hicieron una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, pero enseguida volvieron a tomar asiento sin decir nada. Eso lo hizo rabiar aún más.

-Veryan, déjanos solos –el buscador abrió los ojos muy grandes, pero se retiró sin chistar; permitiendo al rey sentarse en el lugar que él había dejado libre.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí señor? –comenzó el capitán, y esa obsecuencia, esa actitud de hacerse el distraído, le provocó una ira tal al rey que sería capaz de arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos, ¿a qué estaba jugando?

-¿Me estás jodiendo? –no pudo creer su propia grosería, pero no le importó; aunque eso descolocó a su interlocutor. Glorfindel titubeó antes de responder.

-Lo siento señor, no logro comprender –se exasperó y resopló, para interrumpirlo de mala manera.

-¿Podrías explicarme qué carajo pasó? –y con una mirada asesina dejó muy en claro que ya no estaba para juegos ni para falsos halagos.

-¿Es por Ringil? Ya se lo he dicho, la muchacha la robó y la apresamos. No hay nada para explicar –Fingolfin volvió a resoplar, intentó ser más específico.

-Esto es lo que haremos, una pregunta a la vez, a ver si tienes suficientes neuronas para dejar de esquivarme –Glorfindel bajó la mirada, estaba empezando a intimidarse; lo cual no ocurría fácilmente- ¿Llegó aquí en calidad de prisionera suya?

-Sí. La descubrimos en el camino hacia aquí con su espada, y la apresamos.

-Bien, y dime entonces ¿cómo terminó tan herida? –el capitán se encogió de hombros mostrando cierta inocencia casi infantil, como un niño que hace una travesura.

-No lo sé, ya estaba así cuando la encontramos –el Alto Rey tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no matarlo allí mismo, ¿cómo era capaz de pensar que se iba a tragar semejante estupidez?

-Era una herida fresca, estaba sangrando. Además, fue herida con Ringil, puedo notarlo. ¿Cómo sucedió esa herida? ¿Cómo fue que acabó desnuda en el medio del patio sólo con mi espada? –al capitán se le estaban acabando las ideas, no era capaz de explicarlo. Si tan solo el buscador le hubiera atestado el golpe en alguna otra zona de su cuerpo, podría decir que se lo había hecho sola; o que había sido un accidente, pero decir algo así ahora sería un insulto a la inteligencia del Alto Rey.

-Escapó del calabozo y volvió a robarse la espada. Cuando los guardias lo notaron dieron la alarma, y la hallamos en el patio –Fingolfin escondió su rostro entre sus manos por un momento. Eso no tenía el menor de los sentidos.

-¿Cómo escapó? ¿Cómo volvió a robarse la espada? ¿Cómo ocurrió la herida de su espalda? –Glorfindel titubeó.

-No lo sé –admitió, derrotado.

-No podremos mantener una conversación si sigues tomándome por imbécil –sentenció- Así que esto es lo que harás. Vete de aquí. Vuelve a tu puesto en Gondolin, y no saldrás de sus fronteras hasta que yo personalmente te autorice –el capitán se mostró sorprendido ante de la firmeza de esas órdenes. Todo lo que había temido, ya estaba hecho. Había perdido la confianza del rey, quizá para siempre; todo por culpa de la media elfa que tuvo la idea de volver a aparecer en su vida. No, no iba a quedarse así. En su interior se encendió la llama de la ira y supo que la haría pagar por todo eso, que si él caía, ella caería también. Pero debía intentar un mejor plan. Obedecería por ahora, y cuando ya nadie lo espere, atacaría de entre las sombras.

-Si señor –agachó la cabeza, para que no viera en su mirada la malicia del plan que estaba gestando.

-Hazlo inmediatamente. Y espero no saber nada de ti en un largo tiempo –ambos se pusieron de pie, y el capitán se retiró primero, agachando la cabeza; tratando de mostrar algo de buena voluntad y sumisión frente a su rey. Pero nada más alejado de la verdad, ya no se doblegaba ante él.

Fingolfin se quedó solo frente al fuego y se decidió a terminarse el licor que los otros habían dejado. Era más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, había sido un día demasiado largo: el reencuentro con su hermano, encontrar a Dianna herida, las mentiras de Glorfindel, ¿qué estaba ocultando? Había algo más, algo del pasado; ya se conocían ¿o no? Y si así era, ¿cuál era la naturaleza de su relación? ¿Por qué ella lo protegía? ¿Le temía? ¿La había amenazado? ¿O era algo distinto? ¿De qué huía? ¿Cómo había ido a parar a esta ciudad? ¿Por qué le temía también a él? Cuánto más lo pensaba, a cada trago del líquido dorado por su garganta, más preguntas tenía. Había quizá algo de complicado en esa raza, el aspecto; siempre igual. En ese caso, podría ser su padre, su hijo, su esposo, o su hermano. Bueno, quizá no su hijo, ella parecía algo más joven. Ni siquiera sabía su edad, maldita sea. No sabía nada de ella, sólo había visto su belleza, su dolor, y estaba seguro de que ocultaba mucho.

A pesar de todo, confiaba en ella. De alguna manera que no podía explicarse sabía que no había maldad en su corazón. Luego de la tercera copa dorada comenzó a desviar sus pensamientos, recordó sus labios perfectos ahora partidos y le estrujó el corazón. ¿Por qué se había atrevido a tocar su piel? Fue un impulso que tuvo desde la primera vez que la vio, en el bosque, rodeados de arañas; había sido un impulso que no pudo controlar. Nunca le había sucedido algo así, siempre había mantenido las formas y la educación ante todo. Y no sólo eso, sino que fue ese mismo impulso el que lo había llevado a insultar a Glorfindel. Nunca había insultado a un oficial, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido siquiera.

Se levantó con más dificultad de la que le hubiera gustado, aún tenía algo que hacer antes de descansar de ese largo día. Buscó a su sobrino, supuso que aún no se habría acostado luego del banquete. Estaba en lo cierto, lo encontró en el salón principal, donde algunos rezagados seguían riendo y bebiendo. El elfo se alegró a ver a su tío, por primera vez desde que hubiera partido en ese largo viaje que había durado más de treinta años. Y el Alto Rey se alegró también, tanto que por unos momentos olvidó las dudas que nublaban su corazón para compartir algunas anécdotas con Finrod. Sin embargo al final, recordó cuál era el objetivo de esa reunión.

-Necesito pedirte un favor –susurró Fingolfin, para que sólo él lo oyera.

-Lo que necesites tío –sonrió el nuevo rey de la nueva ciudad.

-Necesito una espada nueva, ¿tienes alguna? –pensó un momento hasta que respondió.

-Tengo algunas magníficas que mandé forjar hace poco, ¿quisieras verlas y elegir una? –sonrió otra vez, y Fingolfin sonrió con él. En la Tierra Media había olvidado la calidez de la familia, esa calidez que había perdido el horrible día que partió solo de las Tierras Imperecederas. Ahora, volvía a sentirse afortunado.

-Te lo agradecería, pero una cosa más –su sobrino asintió- será un secreto.

-No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados –se levantaron juntos y se dirigieron hacia los talleres, donde Finrod le proveyó a su tío de una buena espada. No tan buena como la suya propia, Ringil, pero acabó eligiendo una pieza excelente. Liviana y mortífera, perfecta para ser manejada con facilidad. La envolvió para esconderla, y se dispuso hacia la biblioteca del palacio. Allí tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió unas pocas líneas, sin pensarlas siquiera, cómo si su corazón hablara solo y su mente se quedara callada. Dejó el paquete y la carta para su destinatario, y simplemente partió de allí. Sin detenerse, siempre adelante.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! Mmm yo tenía algo para decir aquí, pero me olvidé. Malísimo jajaja. En fin, si estoy mezclando cosas; lo había notado pero bue :P :P Igual que espero que les guste! Y si les gustó dejen review eh! :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Algunos días después, Dianna abrió los ojos aun en la enfermería. Se le partía la cabeza, se sentía atontada por los antibióticos, la fiebre, y el dolor de su herida. Nunca en su vida entera se había sentido tan mal. Debió intentar movimientos dolorosos y lentos para incorporarse por primera vez desde que había llegado allí. Se encontró recordando la caricia de Fingolfin, de modo tal que incluso tocó su nuca, con la esperanza de cruzar sus dedos con los suyos. Pero eso no era posible, no estaba allí. Es decir, ¿por qué se hubiera quedado? Le había dicho que le importaba, sí, pero eso no implicaba que la estuviera cuidando para siempre. Ya demasiado había hecho por ella sin esperar nada a cambio. Así que así era, volvía a estar por su cuenta. No obstante, entonces notó el paquete al lado de su cama, con una carta atada a él. Tuvo que estirarse dolorosamente para tomarla, y por un momento temió sobre lo que encontraría allí. No tenía remitente en el sobre, ni destinatario, ni nada. Dudó unos momentos hasta que se decidió a leerla.

_Estimada Dianna:  
Temo que debo partir prematuramente de Nargothrond buscando algunas respuestas. También, debo llevarme a Ringil; por eso te pido que aceptes esta nueva espada como un regalo. Ya no confío en Glorfindel, confío en ti. Donde sea que te lleve tu viaje, no cruces las fronteras de Gondolin, así estarás a salvo. Nos veremos pronto, yo te encontraré. Si necesitas algo, sólo díselo a los pájaros, y acudiré. Y por favor, ponte bien.  
Tu amigo,  
Fingolfin, hijo de Finwë._

Se quedó sin aliento, no pudo creerlo, y debió leerla varias veces más intentando procesar las palabras del rey elfo. Observó el paquete, allí estaría su nueva espada, y otra vez la estaba protegiendo. Pero no la tomó aún, sino que siguió pensando en las líneas de fina caligrafía. Decía que confiaba en ella y no en su capitán, ¿por qué? ¿Lo habría interrogado sobre lo sucedido? ¿Qué podría haberle dicho? Además, ¿por qué no podía ir a Gondolin? Aún sin saberlo, confió en él, supo que no se atrevería a desoír su consejo. Volvía a ponerse a su servicio, aunque ella no hubiera hecho nada por él, aunque ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a contestar sus preguntas, seguía ayudándola. Aun sin saber por qué lo hacía, agradeció ese inmenso regalo. Nunca se había sentido cerca de alguien de esa manera. Nunca había tenido nadie que la cuidara incondicionalmente. Le pedía que se ponga bien, recordó su voz en el bosque, _a mí me importas_. Pero lo más inquietante era el final.

Mi amigo, lo repitió en un susurro. Una palabra sencilla, pero la primera vez en la vida que alguien se la dedicaba. Una sola palabra que encerraba tanto. Afecto, protección, cariño, compañía, confianza; y tanto más. Casi sin darse cuenta sonrió, sintió esa calidez en su pecho, y sus heridas dolieron menos. Ya no pensaba en el odio hacia Glorfindel y sus actos abominables, sino en ese elfo de ojos fríos y cálidos a la vez. Recordaba su caricia, su abrazo en el bosque, el hecho de que le hubiera trenzado el cabello para proteger sus ojos. Sonreía pensando en el misterioso extraño. Volvería a verlo, eso la llenaba de esperanza. Pero primero debía curarse por completo. Con unas semanas bastaría, y con los ánimos renovados, aún más rápido.

Quería irse muy lejos, a un lugar donde nunca hubiera estado antes. Ya no volvería a Doriath, al menos por un largo tiempo. Pensó en cruzar las Montañas Azules hacia Eriador, donde quizá los hombres la recibieran mejor, de todas formas parte de ella era humana. Quizá podría ir a Arnor, a alguna de esas pequeñas aldeas de granjeros perdidos en medio de grandes zonas desiertas, donde ya nadie pudiera encontrarla. Nadie más que Fingolfin, corrigió para sí misma, y sonrió. Tenía un plan, hacia algún pueblo perdido de Arnor entonces. Se quedaría allí, digamos, indefinidamente; o hasta que ya no se sintiera atemorizada. Para lo cual, la verdad sea dicha, faltaba muchísimo. Pero primero debía esperar a estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para montar, o para ponerse de pie siquiera.

La ansiedad pudo más y dos días después había logrado ponerse pie con movimientos dolorosos. Tomó su paquete y se dirigió hacia la salida, llevando sólo el camisón de enfermería, la espada, la carta, y su moneda de oro que servía de amuleto. Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos, puesto que al acercarse al umbral de la puerta oyó la autoritaria voz de Iära, la jefa de sanadores. Fingió no oírla, y siguió, hasta sentir una mano femenina tomándola por la muñeca. Ese roce en su cuerpo dolorido causó mayor efecto del que hubiera querido y torció el rostro en una mueca de dolor, agachando la cabeza para que nadie perciba que en realidad estaba peor de lo que aparentaba.

-Si quieres irte, tengo órdenes específicas de dejarte ir –se detuvo en seco, no esperaba eso- sin embargo, hay un paquete para ti; debo entregártelo antes de que te vayas –Dianna se giró sobre sus tobillos al tiempo que la sanadora le entregaba un paquete envuelto en papel. Se sobresaltó al descubrir dentro un conjunto de ropa de montar suficiente para su viaje, incluyendo zapatos para sus pies descalzos en la piedra helada. Maldita sea, no esperaba eso, ya no quería deberle nada más.

-Te agradezco –contestó la media elfa con la mejor sonrisa de la que fue capaz. Se tomó unos momentos para vestirse, dolorosamente. La ropa quedaba perfecta, cómoda y cálida. Colocó la espada en su cinturón, junto con la carta y la moneda en sus bolsillos, pero antes de cruzar el umbral Iära volvió a hablarle.

-Por cierto, tiene un caballo disponible en los establos. Es una yegua llamada Kajsa –sonrió, pero Dianna no pudo articular palabra. Ahora sí era demasiado, pero no tenía más opción que aceptar. En los establos la encontró, como le había dicho la sanadora; incluso le sorprendió que el animal ya supiera que ella era su ama. Fingolfin no necesitaba decir nada más, se comunicaba con esos regalos que le había dejado; animándola a seguir su viaje libre y segura.

Tardó un cuarto de hora en subir a la yegua, para cuando descubrió que en sus alforjas había todo aquello que pudiera necesitar, al menos por un tiempo. Comida, bebida, abrigo, medicinas comunes. No, no, era demasiado. Por primera vez en muchísimos años cabalgó con un destino, hacia Arnor. Se preguntó fugazmente cómo diablos iba a limpiar la herida de su espalda, y cómo se quitaría los puntos cuando llegara el momento, pero pronto el dolor la envolvió y se olvidó de esas nimiedades. Dejó de distinguir los días que pasaron, le dio la bienvenida al dolor que invadía constantemente su espalda y todo su cuerpo, y su corazón.

Al final llegó a un pueblo de hombres lo suficientemente aislado como para sentirse segura, y negoció una granja aún más aislada donde ella podría vivir, pagando el alquiler mediante el trabajo de la tierra y parte de la cosecha. Era un trato justo, con personas sencillas, y –fundamentalmente- que nada tenían que ver con ningún elfo. Comenzó con tranquilidad, disfrutando el sol que curtía su piel, tomándoselo con calma por su cuerpo maltrecho. De todos modos tenía suficiente con lo que le había dejado Fingolfin hasta llegar a la primera cosecha, así que no se molestó.

Pero por las noches era otro cantar. Se pasaba horas dando vueltas en su cama, sin poder pegar un ojo, arrojando sus pensamientos hacia Glorfindel y hacia Fingolfin. Cuando lograba dormirse, solía tener pesadillas en las que un rubio alto con un escudo con una flor dorada la torturaba en todas las formas posibles. Despertaba bañada en sudor y con la conciencia atormentada, llorando y con dolor punzante a lo largo de su espalda. Otras veces, las menos; se encontraba soñando que se acurrucaba entre los fuertes brazos del Alto Rey, donde se sentía protegida y amada. Algunas veces parecían tan pegados que sus labios parecían exhalar el aliento del otro, pero despertaba en ese momento, con una felicidad inmensa. En otras ocasiones los sueños se mezclaban y Fingolfin la salvaba de Glorfindel; o viceversa cuando el capitán la arrebataba de entre los brazos del rey. Felicidad mezclada con espanto, apropiación con abandono, y reinando; una enorme confusión.

Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿qué respuestas estaba buscando el rey? ¿Era sobre ella? Si así era entonces probablemente la única forma de volver a verlo sería dándole sus respuestas, diciéndole toda la verdad. Ya no había riesgo, ¿o no? De todos modos ya le había dicho que confiaba en ella. ¿Pero cómo podría seguir confiando al descubrir sus mentiras? ¿Y qué tal si decidía que prefería la versión de Glorfindel y la entregaba a una muerte segura? ¿Haría eso después de haberla salvado tantas veces? Entre tanta reflexión, el dolor que la envolvía, y las tareas automáticas de la tierra; no prestó la debida atención a su herida hasta que en un movimiento imprudente varios puntos se salieron. Se sintió idiota por no haberlo notado, mientras intentaba detener el flujo de sangre que había salido otra vez, y descubriendo para colmo de males una infección incipiente.

Cuando ya no pudo seguir de pie, se dejó caer en su lecho; esperando que en un momento dado toda esa sangre coagulara o acabara desangrándose. Al fin que para nada tantas dudas, si al final iba a morir sola y sólo por estúpida e imprudente. Con la visión borrosa, pudo ver un gorrión que la observaba con curiosidad desde el marco de su ventana, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró susurrar.

-Ven, te necesito –vio al pajarito salir volando, y cerró los ojos esperando descansar.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bueno, vengo a traerles un poco de ternura a tanto drama... bueno, tan tierno como puede ser el Señor Invierno, no? jajajajaja. Espero que les guste, y dejen de preguntar con tanta insistencia cuál fue la cagada que se mandó Glorfindel, porque van a saberlo cuando llegue el momento. Gracias por leer, besitos! :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Dianna abrió los ojos con dificultad, con la mirada borrosa y oyendo susurros inentendibles. Se le partía la cabeza, el corazón, y todo su cuerpo parecía hacerse pedazos. Se sintió incluso peor que en Nargothrond, incluso cuando no había creído que eso fuera posible. Pero ese torbellino de sensaciones duró poco, llegó a oler un aroma a menta –o eso le pareció- y pronto perdió la conciencia.

Lo próximo que supo fue una sensación cálida en su espalda, como suaves caricias, y unos susurros que no logró entender muy cerca de su oído, tanto que casi podía sentir un aliento a su lado. Pero volvió a sentir el aroma de menta y durmió profundamente. Eso se repitió algunas veces. Cada vez que intentaba arañar la superficie de lo que estaba sucediendo, dónde estaba, quién o quiénes estaban allí, o qué era lo que decían; volvía la menta y dormía. Algunas veces se despertaba rabiando, otras, envuelta en una inmensa calidez. Sin embargo, no sentía miedo.

Quizá hubieran pasado días hasta que logró abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz, o quizá hubieran sido minutos. No le importó, porque sólo pudo observar un color azul profundo y misterioso, que al mirar mejor, formaba parte de unos ojos gélidos y cálidos. Allí estaba, milagrosamente había oído su llamado, mirándola fijamente con una media sonrisa dulce. Dianna abrió la boca, pero no logró que saliera ningún sonido; y eso la hacía miserable puesto que quería agradecerle una vez más. Bajo esa mirada supo al fin que deseaba contarle toda la verdad. Ahora confiaba en él, no tenía motivo alguno para no hacerlo ya que una y mil veces había probado estar de su lado. Sólo entonces lo vislumbró. Intentó hablar, pero un dedo cubrió delicadamente sus labios, sin saber que él amaba esa suavidad; y sonrió.

-Buenos días, insensata. Deberías descansar un poco más –recién entonces quitó el índice de sus labios, ya casi perfectos otra vez.

-¿Insensata? –susurró, con la voz ronca y aún dolorida.

-Sí –sentenció- Debiste tener más cuidado. Sin embargo, debí haber enviado un sanador contigo, debí saber que te irías ni bien pudieras mantenerte en pie –tomó aire- Lo consideré, pero no quería atosigarte.

-Hiciste demasiado, Fingolfin. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y comenzó a temblar por el desenlace inevitable que tendría esa conversación. En respuesta le dedicó una suave caricia en la nuca, como había hecho en su encuentro anterior.

-Será mejor si estás tranquila, todo está bien –susurró con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, yo –se le quebró la voz, y debió intentar varias veces antes de poder hablar; mientras el elfo subía una ceja, intrigado- te mentí, te oculté todo. Tenía miedo, y –titubeó- no merezco nada de ti –ya no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto, pero Fingolfin sólo pudo continuar con su suave caricia, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-No importa, lo entiendo. Estuve en Estolad, ya lo sé todo –ella sintió como si el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies y la tierra la tragara. Lo sabía todo, podía entregarla en cualquier momento, y ese sería el fin-. No importa, hablaremos luego de eso. Ahora descansa –lloró aún más fuerte, escondiendo su rostro entre las almohadas; y pasó un largo rato hasta que logró articular palabra. Él no había dejado esa pequeña caricia que parecía llenarla, y competir con el dolor que acechaba en su pecho.

-¿Vas a entregarme? Estoy segura que Glorfindel disfrutará cortándome en pedacitos –sorbió con la nariz.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? ¿Acaso no te he dado sobradas muestras de mi confianza? ¿No me he arriesgado para ayudarte? –la sonrisa y la mirada dulce estaban ahora muy lejos, parecía ofendido, con una expresión severa que haría temblar al más valiente.

-Lo siento –balbuceó entre lágrimas- siempre he tenido miedo. He estado huyendo y escondiéndome desde siempre. Nunca he confiado en nadie. Simplemente no sé como hacerlo –Fingolfin ablandó su expresión y quitó con delicadeza el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos, jugueteando con él.

-Perdóname, no debí levantarte la voz –se mordió el labio por un momento- Quisiera que pudrieras confiar en mí. Inténtalo, por favor.

-Está bien –respondió Dianna sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Sabes? Desde que te conozco nunca te he visto sonreír. Estoy seguro que tienes una sonrisa preciosa –sonrió, en un intentó de animarla- No llores más. –fue entonces demasiado para ella, ya no podía deberle tanto al Alto Rey. Se sentía pequeña a su lado, y a su vez, protegida. Tanto tiempo había soñado con su salvador y ahora no podía hacer nada siquiera para mostrar que aún era digna. Había sido insensata y mentirosa, y él por su lado había sido siempre generoso y compasivo. Maldita sea, no merecía su bondad, y sin embargo, se quedaba. Con algunos movimientos lentos y dolorosos logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentada en el lecho, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Fingolfin.

Cruzaron la mirada por un momento hasta que ella se lanzó a su pecho y se acurrucó allí, sin dejar de llorar. No supo en verdad por qué lo hizo, pero enseguida se sintió mejor. Fue confuso también para el rey elfo, quien respondió envolviéndola suavemente entre sus brazos, con mucho cuidado con su herida abierta. Allí le daba abrigo y protección, sentía que le estrujaba el alma verla sufrir de esa manera. Ya era bastante de todo eso, simplemente quería quedarse allí en esa pequeña granja perdida en el medio de la nada, donde pudiera cuidarla, donde nada pudiera hacerle daño jamás. Sólo la deseaba a ella, y a nadie más en toda Arda. Recordó sus labios perfectos y sintió un impulso irrefrenable de probar su suavidad. Pero supo que no debía, ante todo era un caballero y no iba a aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de la media elfa. Además era un impulso, pero antes debería pensar muy bien en qué le estaba pasando. Más adelante, sí así lo decidía, habría tiempo para cortejarla como corresponde. Al fin y al cabo, ella no había dado señal de estar interesada en él, salvo lanzarse a sus brazos; que bien podía ser sólo un símbolo de desesperación y no de amor.

Parecieron ser horas hasta que Dianna logró dejar de llorar, y se quedó allí; muy quieta y cálida, temblando y mortalmente agotada por tanto llanto. Él pasó las yemas de sus dedos por su nuca, sus pómulos, sus brazos, y jugueteando con su cabello. Se preguntó si no se estaría tomando demasiado atrevimiento explorando su piel de esa manera, pero ella no pareció molestarse; sino darle la bienvenida a ese contacto que por tantísimos años le había faltado.

-Perdón –susurró- debes pensar que soy llorona y cobarde.

-No –sentenció-. Creo que eres valiente, mira todo el tiempo que te las has arreglado sola. Es admirable –le dedicó una sonrisa-. Valiente y hermosa, si me permites –Dianna se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias. Haces tanto por mí, y yo… nada. Lo siento.

-Ya deja de pedir perdón por todo. Es un placer estar a tu servicio, mi señora.

-Gracias –repitió, cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose aun más en el hueco de su pecho. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cintura, y lo aferró contra sí.

-Permanece calma, yo te cuidaré –sonrió y no pudo resistir el impulso de darle un beso pequeño entre las hebras de su cabello, inhalando su suave perfume. Sintió como en respuesta, ella infló el pecho en un suspiro; pero no supo decir si era un gesto de alivio o de fastidio. Sólo por si acaso, decidió no repetirlo por ahora, y limitarse a acurrucarla en su pecho, para que ya nadie pueda lastimarla- ¿Qué sientes?

-Me duele –susurró con la voz quebrada, mientras Fingolfin la apretaba aun más contra su pecho- Pero también hay una esperanza.

-Así es –sonrió-, intenta descansar. ¿Quisieras comer algo?

-No. Sólo –se detuvo un momento, intentando buscar las palabras- quédate aquí –el rey no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras una esperanza se encendía débilmente en su corazón. Quizá ella tuviera algún tipo de interés en él.

-No voy a ningún lado, descansa –y con esto retomó la ya conocida caricia en la nuca, que le resultaba hipnótica, hasta que cerró los ojos y durmió tranquilamente en sus brazos. Ya habría tiempo para discutir sobre todo lo que había ocultado, y para avanzar un poco más. No le importaba su secreto, comprendía que ella no tenía ninguna culpa, y por eso no debía sentir vergüenza. Intentaría explicárselo cuando hablaran del tema, pero primero debía analizar cada palabra, para explicarse sin herirla. Pero no importaba demasiado ahora, sólo disfrutaba de su suave contacto, intentando no pensar en lo que vendría.


	10. Chapter 10

_Buenas! ante todo, cuantas visitas, review, y cosas lindas, gracias! Hoy quiero hacer una disertación sobre el tiempo (ni que fuera Stephen Hawking no?), pero uffff mortales, todo hay que explicarles! El tiempo para un elfo pasa en forma diferente, algo que puede parecer una gran cantidad es para ellos, digamos, nada. _

_No es que todo pasa en cinco minutos. Deben entender que "un tiempo" o "unos días" deben tomarlo como varios meses o años. Una cantidad de tiempo bastante prudencial para procesos de pensamiento en la mente de los personajes. Todo resulta en un proceso, no creo en el estilo "amor a primera vista" sino que es más bien en una "química a primera vista" que luego puede desembocar (o no) en amor. Para esta parte, es especialmente importante que consideren que los días en Arnor son realmente meses o años. Hecha esta aclaración de entenderá mejor el proceso mental que los lleva. _

_Ahora si, disfruten este cap! Falta muy poquito para que sepan algo más de Glorfindel, y para que empiece el segundo movimiento. Adieu!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Para Fingolfin los siguientes fueron días felices. No quiere decir que disfrutara del sufrimiento de su compañera, sino que disfrutaba poder serle útil para curar su cuerpo y su corazón; se sentía perfectamente a gusto poniéndose a su servicio. Se encargó de las tareas de la tierra, mientras ella se dedicaba a todo aquello que no requiriera esfuerzo físico, como la cocina. La mayoría de las noches, esperaba a que ella se durmiera y simplemente se quedaba a su lado, observándola, apreciando su belleza y su tranquilidad. Retrasó deliberadamente la conversación inevitable sobre sus secretos, puesto que sabía que le causaría dolor. Fue entonces que decidió tomarse el día buscando el lugar más bello en ese pequeño pueblo en el medio de nada.

Dianna disfrutaba secretamente de la compañía del Alto Rey. Había soñado con exhalar su aliento, explorar sus labios, y otros asuntos cuyas pasiones no correspondían a un elfo tan serio y correcto como él. Disfrutaba cocinar para él, saber que podía nutrir su cuerpo y su corazón, que cada vez dolía menos y expulsaba los terribles recuerdos de Glorfindel para dejar paso a nuevos recuerdos. Quizá era su parte humana aquella que impulsaba esas ideas cuando menos incorrectas. En los momentos en que se sentía más desesperanzada, se convencía de que era todo una idea errada, una sensación sólo dentro de su cabeza, y el rey elfo no tenía nada que ver con ningún interés. Tenía hijos, eso bien lo sabía; los cuales debían tener madre. Cada vez que esa idea la perseguía, simplemente la desechaba, era demasiado dolorosa incluso para pensarla. Seguramente una reina perfecta, mucho mejor que ella; que ni siquiera era una elfa enteramente.

En eso estaba, mientras se decidió a cocinar bizcochos de miel, en una especie de ofrenda de paz; esperando distraerlo del momento en que debieran hablar de los terribles secretos de Estolad. Pero además, en el fondo quería probarle que podía ser digna y buena para él, que podía proveer y alimentarlo. Cuando Fingolfin llegó de esa recorrida, no pudo más que sonreír al sentir tan dulce aroma. Se acercó por detrás, silenciosamente como bien sabía hacerlo, e intentó tomar un bizcocho.

-Vas a quemarte, espera –dijo Dianna al ver la situación, lo cual provocó que el elfo lanzara una carcajada risueña- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Sólo me hiciste recordar algo –se mordió el labio.

-Vamos, cuéntame.

-No es nada en verdad. Recordé cuando aún vivía en Valinor; cierto día, cuando mis hijos y sobrinos eran aun pequeños, Turgon y Finrod intentaron robar bizcochos de miel recién hechos. Se quemaron sus dedos, pero para que nadie los descubriera en su travesura anduvieron usando guantes por semanas. No sabían que ya todos nos habíamos dado cuenta –la elfa esbozó una media sonrisa, era una historia encantadora, pero comenzó a sospechar a qué venía todo eso.

-¿También sabes la receta? –aventuró, pero Fingolfin negó con la cabeza.

-Anairë los hacía –le dio un mordisco a uno- pero creo que los tuyos son mejores –la mirada de Dianna se ensombreció, así que eso era; no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él. Sin embargo, ya sin importarle el dolor que le causarían sus respuestas, la curiosidad pudo más.

-Es tu esposa, ¿verdad? –susurró, con la cabeza gacha, mientras el elfo se encogía de hombros.

-Técnicamente. Pero hace casi quinientos años que no sé nada de ella –tomó aire, preguntándose si no era demasiado prematuro tener esa charla en ese momento, pero sintió que le debía la verdad-. Me abandonó –mordió otro bizcocho, mientras Dianna abría los ojos muy grandes.

-¿Por qué haría eso? No lo entiendo –Fingolfin volvió a encogerse hombros.

-No hay nada para explicar, sencillamente no me amaba. –era obvia la pregunta que le quedaba hacer para cerrar ese tema de una vez y para siempre.

-¿Y tu la amabas a ella? –apretó sus labios en una fina línea antes de responder.

-Al principio creí que sí, luego la odié mucho por lo que me había hecho. Pero al final, me dí cuenta que yo no podría morir por ella, tampoco la extraño ni pienso en ella. Hasta que hace un tiempo debí concluir que en verdad no la amaba.

-Oh –sólo pudo contestar frente a la revelación que le estaba haciendo. Entonces quizá tenía algún tipo de oportunidad. Cambió de tema sin disimulo, mordiendo uno de los bizcochos -¿Entonces te gustaron? Me alegro –el elfo asintió.

-Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo –la tomó suavemente por su muñeca y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la estaba guiando colina abajo. Caminaron en silencio por casi una hora entre el sol y la hierba, en verdad era un lugar precioso aquel que había elegido para vivir esa parte de su vida. Se detuvo al llegar a una pequeña laguna, a cuyo alrededor crecían una enorme cantidad de flores silvestres. Fingolfin rodeó la laguna hasta sentarse en un lugar específico en el suelo, y le indicó a Dianna con una seña que se sentara delante de él. Obedeció sin chistar para descubrir que desde ese pequeño punto se veía un precioso atardecer, que se reflejaba en la laguna y en las flores, que iluminaba sus rostros y los cobijaba en un suave calor.

Sonrió al observar el maravilloso espectáculo que la naturaleza les regalaba, que de hecho Fingolfin le regalaba. Sintió sus suaves y hábiles dedos deslizándose por entre su cabello, y lo dejó hacer mientras se regocijaba en su contacto. Pudo ver cómo tomaba algunas de las flores que crecían a su alrededor y las acomodaba junto con su cabello; hasta que logró adivinar que estaba haciéndole una corona de flores. Se preguntó que significaba eso, pero supo que no sería nada malo, no era una despedida. Era una bienvenida. Esto era importante. Al terminar giró su cuello para clavarle la mirada, sonriendo. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de verdad, y se llenó de regocijo al saber que sonreía sólo para él. Su miraba pasaba de sus ojos castaños a sus labios y su sonrisa. Por segunda vez sintió ese impulso de besarla, ya no tenía ningún autocontrol más que devolverle la sonrisa y acercarse unos milímetros.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –preguntó Dianna, risueña y con cierta picardía en su mirada.

-Una corona para una reina –rieron- La llevas bien –ella sintió que sus pómulos quemaban, pero para él no fue otra cosa que encantador.

-¿Tu crees? –se mordió el labio, esperando que esa frase significara lo que ella se imaginaba.

-Sé que algún día serás una gran reina –le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento- Señora de la Flor Dorada –acomodó un último mechón de cabello-, y siempre me tendrás a tu servicio –así que era eso. En verdad había pensado que podía haber algo entre ellos, y en vez de eso se refería a la Casa de Glorfindel. Por supuesto que no tenía ninguna intención de reinar allí. No quería tener nada que ver con él. Pero sintió el peso de su alma caer a sus pies, y bajó la mirada para que no notara que sus ojos castaños se llenaban de lágrimas y su espalda volvía a punzar por primera vez en días. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla, y Fingolfin la recogió con su pulgar.

-No quiero. Puede meterse su Casa donde mejor le quepa –remató.

-¿Te he hecho daño? Perdóname –la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, aunque ambos sabían que era una mentira.

-Es sólo que no quiero hablar de eso –susurró, con la voz quebrada.

-Lo sé, pero cuanto antes lo aclaremos, antes podremos estar en paz. Los últimos días han sido maravillosos para mí, y siento tener que arruinarlo con esto. Pero en verdad necesito contarte lo que averigüé en Estolad.

-Lo entiendo –susurró- pero eso no significa que no me duela –levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la suya-. Para mí también han sido días felices, quizá; los mejores de mi vida –Fingolfin pasó suavemente sus dedos por el dorso de las manos de la elfa y le susurró.

-De ahora en más, si tú lo deseas, todos los días podrían ser tan felices como estos –se sorprendió de la solemnidad de sus palabras, no se esperaba eso. Si eso no era una declaración de amor, si no era una invitación a ser su compañera por lo que le quedara de vida; entonces qué rayos era. Se quedó callada un momento, y el rey elfo volvió a hablar- Disculpa mi atrevimiento, olvídalo –bajó la mirada y soltó sus manos, pero esta vez fue Dianna quien las tomó.

-No hay nada que disculpar. Y no lo olvidaré. Sólo creo que es un momento demasiado prematuro para tener esa charla –volvieron a sonreír juntos.

-Tienes razón –volvió a encender esa esperanza, tan débil y fluctuante que existía quizá desde el primer momento en que se vieron- Fui a Estolad siguiendo a Veryan, quién cabalgaba con desesperación. Pensé que quizá querría llegar antes que yo para ocultar algo, o alguien –Dianna escuchó atentamente sin animarse a interrumpir. Había sido un día lleno de revelaciones, y supo que le quedaban algunas más, como esta. Nunca se había preguntado qué había sido de Veryan, a quien había herido para escapar. Era evidente que no le había hecho demasiado daño. Tomó aire y apretó un poco más las manos de Fingolfin entre las suyas, preparándose para una charla que sin duda dejaría marcas profundas en su corazón. Pero la reconfortó saber que después de eso, allí estaría él para cuidarla. Eso esperaba.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bueno pequeños, de acuerdo al esquema de Propp, es el primer punto de giro del primer movimiento. Ni sueñen que es el final, no. Por ahora, voy haciéndolo en dos movimientos. De hecho el primero sigue un poco más, con menor intensidad, pero tiene otro punto de giro igual. No sé por qué estoy spoileando todo esto, sucede que grité 40 minutos en el teléfono y luego lo tiré a no-sé-donde y me tomé media botella de vino que estaba picadísimo pero lo importante es que tenía alcohol. Y si alguien dice que los elfos no beben, miren a Thranduil con su amado vino. Me voy a dormir, gracias por las reviews y cosas lindas. Besos besos!_

_PD: esto en Rivendel no pasaba!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Dianna suspiró, tensó sus músculos y prestó atención a las horrendas palabras que sabía que Fingolfin tenía para decir. Quizá supiera algo distinto a ella, o quizá debería aclararle algunas cosas. Sólo apretó sus manos y esperó que terminara pronto y al finalizar, él siguiera de su lado.

-Los hombres edain son bastante impresionables, debo decir. Cantaban canciones sobre una humana que se había enamorado de un elfo –Fingolfin sonrió-, un elfo que llevaba un escudo con una flor dorada.

-Glorfindel –susurró la media elfa.

-Sí. Encontré una anciana cuya bisabuela había presenciado parte de esa historia. Llegué antes que Veryan, aunque fue mérito del buscador guiarme hasta ella.

-¿Qué pasó con él? ¿No interrumpió?

-Mis soldados lo apresaron, debe estar en la celda más profunda y mugrosa de Gondolin –soltó una risita, pero Dianna se intrigó. No comprendía demasiado- Estolad es parte de Beleriand, mi señora. Y como el rey, los soldados de esa ciudad han seguido mis órdenes sin problema.

-Oh –dejó salir una risita nerviosa- No había notado que eras tan poderoso, mi rey –Fingolfin hizo un movimiento con sus manos restándole importancia.

-No es nada –rieron, pero ella sabía que pronto abordarían asuntos más delicados, y con una mirada lo animó a continuar-. La anciana me contó que Glorfindel llegó de Angband, pregonando por las calles que él la había sitiado, y exigiendo ofrendas y servicios. Debo decir que ha sabido como sacar tajada del enorme logro del sitio de Angband.

-Pero no fue su logro, fue tuyo, ¿o no? –el Alto Rey se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero no me gusta ir divulgando mi poder y mi éxito por las calles como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

-Eres humilde, y yo aprecio eso –le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, esperando dejar ver que intentaba acercarse algo más a él, pero sin ser obvia; mientras al verdadero autor del sitio de Angband le subían los colores a las mejillas.

-Además, debía estar allí haciendo guardia, pero abandonó su puesto. Quizá por eso Melkor abrió el paso entre las Montañas de Hierro, mientras yo confiaba en que mi Capitán hacía lo mejor que podía, pero se dedicaba a otros asuntos más pasionales –tomó aire- Eligió una virgen para que fuera su consorte mientras durara su estadía en Estolad. Me ha parecido cruel el modo en que usó el cuerpo de esa pobre humana sólo para su disfrute, sabiendo que su vida sólo sería un suspiro al lado de la suya, que nadie lo sabría –Dianna lo interrumpió de pronto.

-Pero no era yo –Fingolfin rió.

-Eso es obvio, mi señora. No eres una humana, al menos no por completo. Era tu madre –un destello de suspicacia apareció en los ojos del elfo mientras ella removía los viejos y dolorosos recuerdos de su madre- Según me han dicho, Glorfindel se marchó tres meses después, y sólo volvió allí pasados 16 años. Creo que es tu turno de contarme que sucedió en el medio –Dianna se mordió el labio, pero obedeció.

-Tuve una infancia feliz aunque vivía solo con mi madre. Sin embargo, nunca fui capaz de hacer amigos. Era demasiado diferente a los niños de los hombres. Pero con mi madre me bastaba. Siempre fuimos muy unidas, ella lo era todo –dejó salir un suspiro, mientras el elfo pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus antebrazos, en una suave caricia, animándola con la mirada a continuar-. Ella me contaba historias sobre mi padre, que era su héroe y su amado. Me contó las historias de los árboles y los silmarilis, de las batallas de Beleriand, del sitio de Angband; y casi cualquier acontecimiento donde él hubiera participado. En sus historias, Glorfindel siempre era el héroe. Lo amaba, puedo dar fe. Y yo también, me sentía afortunada por tener un padre tan maravilloso aunque no lo conociera, y al pasar los años sólo deseaba verlo al menos una vez. Pero lo cierto es que él ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras esos viejos recuerdos volvían. Había sido la primera decepción de su vida saber que su padre no sabía nada sobre ella. Se preguntaba por qué, qué había de malo en ella que no deseaba verla crecer como cualquier padre. Fingolfin pareció leer sus pensamientos, apretándola en un abrazo.

-Todo está bien, mi señora. Tranquila –algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y le tembló la voz.

-Es que no me lo explico. Estoy seguro que tu padre te amaba, y tú amas a tus hijos y a tus sobrinos –asintió- y siempre he visto familias unidas donde sea que vaya. Pero, ¿por qué mi padre no podía amarme a mí?

-No lo sé –admitió- No hay nada en ti que no merezca ser amado –esbozó una media sonrisa, esperando que ella viera el afecto reflejado en sus ojos.

-Sin embargo la indiferencia era mil veces mejor que lo que vendría luego. Lo conocí cuando tenía 16 años, era casi una niña. Es curioso, más tarde me enteré que en todos esos años había continuado frecuentando Estolad. Es posible que hasta haya pasado por la puerta de mi casa sin tocar nunca la puerta –suspiró con pesar y se quedó en silencio, ordenando las palabras que vendrían; liberando algunas lágrimas más que resbalaban lenta y calmadamente. A Fingolfin le dolió el alma al verla así, sabiendo que era él quien la obligaba a rememorar todo eso.

-Dianna –levantó la mirada, sin decir nada-. No tienes que contarme nada que no quieras. No quiero que llores por mi culpa –ella se mordió el labio, agradeciendo para sus adentros esa preocupación que siempre le demostraba, esperando que pudiera llevar a algo más. Esperando que pudiera hacerla feliz.

-Quiero hacerlo, te lo debo después de todo lo que has hecho por mí –el rey negó con la cabeza.

-No me debes nada –apretó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos entre los de ella.

-Uno de esos días mi madre lo encontró de casualidad en la calle. Se maravilló al imaginarse que su amado había vuelto por ella. Había encontrado aquello que todos esos años le había faltado, aquella felicidad que yo no podía darle. Ella lo invitó con un té y él aceptó. Imagina mi sorpresa al ver por primera vez a mis padres juntos entrar a mi hogar, como si fuera algo normal, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Era tan bello como en las historias que ella me contaba, con una armadura brillante y una espada mortífera. Me sorprendió encontrar que mi cabello era como el suyo, pero ligeramente más oscuro. Lo cierto es que nos parecemos, salvo porque tengo los ojos de mi madre –Fingolfin volvió a negar.

-No te pareces en nada a él, eres mucho más hermosa, en el interior y en el exterior –esas palabras la conmovieron hasta lo más hondo, y le tembló la voz.

-¿De veras? –asintió sonriendo- Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. Gracias.

-Sólo me debo a la verdad –sentenció- Por favor, continúa.

-Mi madre le dijo, con toda la emoción y expectativa que se te pueda ocurrir, que yo era su hija. Pero el simplemente me miró fijo y dijo… nada. Bebimos el té en silencio. Mi madre sonreía, mientras Glorfindel estaba muy serio, y yo no toqué mi taza sólo por observar el intercambio de miradas entre ellos. Era como si yo no existiera. Me pregunté si realmente era tan grande su amor como para ignorarme, me pregunté por qué no éramos una familia feliz que finalmente estaba reunida. Pasó un largo rato hasta que decidió tomarse la molestia de hablar –tragó saliva, suspiró, y tomó fuerzas-. Le dijo a mi madre que era imbécil por haber creído que había algo entre ellos, que sólo había sido una diversión de un momento, nada más. Pero ella no se inmutó, sino que seguía creyéndose sus historias sobre un héroe perfecto –se le quebró la voz, y dejó salir las lágrimas con más fuerza.

-No la culpes, simplemente estaba enamorada –Dianna bajó la mirada y asintió.

-Lo sé. Pero lo tenía la verdad tan evidente frente a sus ojos y simplemente decidió seguir creyendo lo que le venía mejor a su corazón. Quizá eso la convertía en la imbécil que él decía –Fingolfin se encogió de hombros y se mordió la lengua- Cruzó la puerta y se fue sin dirigirme la palabra. Yo no podía aceptar eso, lo había estado esperando por tantos años… toda mi vida. Y lo seguí afuera, llamándolo por su nombre. –se detuvo un momento y se acurrucó más cerca del pecho de su compañero, quien le respondió con un pequeño beso entre su cabello. No pensó, simplemente lo hizo. Si por él fuera, la cubriría de besos; pero intentaría hacerlo bien. Se lo debía.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? Por favor –suplicó, sin poder con la curiosidad de saber cuál había sido la cúspide de su trágica historia, deseando sólo poder extinguir el dolor que la envolvía.

-Me golpeó –susurró- tres veces me tiró al suelo, y tres veces me levanté; enfrente de toda la gente que me miraba cómo si fuera una basura tirada en el suelo, hasta que mi rostro ya no parecía más un rostro. Me gritó que no tenía derecho alguno de haber pisado el mundo, que todo en mí era un error, y que mi sola existencia ponía en riesgo su carrera. Supongo que era porque había abandonado su puesto para andar teniendo relaciones casuales con mi madre, y quizá con otras. Me arrastré por el suelo suplicándole que aceptara al menos tener una charla conmigo, pero me ignoró –tomó aire, y siguió- Se giró para gritarme que me deseaba la muerte, pero ni siquiera se molestó en matarme allí mismo, sólo me asestó un golpe final y me dejó allí. Todos me vieron. Todos se rieron de mí. Ni una sola alma se acercó, simplemente me sentí un fantasma, un espectro que no valía para ninguna raza, para ninguna familia, ni para ningún pueblo –se quedó callada y no pudo más que llorar. El elfo estaba impactado por la crudeza de la historia. Le molestaba saber que todo eso había ocurrido en su reino, bajo sus narices; mientras él estaba demasiado enterrado en la miseria del abandono como para prestar atención a qué estaría haciendo su Capitán. Se sentía en cierto modo responsable del dolor de la media elfa que lloraba en su pecho. Había pensado que el rechazo de su esposa había sido demasiado, pero aún tenía al resto de su extensa familia. Sin embargo Dianna no tenía a nadie.

-No creo que sea así. Vales todo el oro del mundo, y cualquier familia, raza o pueblo estaría honrado por tu presencia. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Piensas tan mal de ti misma. Veo por qué, pero estás equivocada. Tú eres increíble –lo dijo lentamente, marcando cada palabra, subrayándola con su voz; intentando que algo en ella le creyera, pero lo ignoró y siguió. Ahora que las palabras salían como una cascada, como si se hubiera liberado de golpe, sin poder detenerse.

-Volví a mi casa herida, y mi madre me ignoró. Simplemente siguió con la idea de su héroe romántico. Esos últimos días fueron los peores. No tenía lugar ni dentro ni fuera de mi hogar. Fue en esos días que comencé a llevar el cabello corto porque no quería parecerme en nada a él –hizo una pausa para sorber la nariz-. Mi madre murió de repente, dos días después. Supongo que murió de pena –Fingolfin subió una ceja.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Te he dicho todo lo que sé. Partí de allí para siempre cuando mi madre murió –sollozó, mientras el elfo masajeó su sien intentando dilucidar qué hacer. Era la primera vez que sentía duda en su corazón y no supo como manejarla. Concluyó que sería mejor decir toda la verdad de una vez.

-Cuando estuve en Estolad la anciana me dijo que Glorfindel siguió apareciendo por esos pagos muchas veces más. Seguía pregonando su éxito por las calles –tomó aire y se preparó para el terrible golpe que debía dar-. Él se atribuía haber eliminado el inconveniente de ustedes dos. Se atribuía su muerte –se mordió el labio, cruzaron sus miradas y casi pudo ver en sus ojos castaños como se rompía su corazón. Las lágrimas dejaron de pronto de brotar y se quedó muy quieta, mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba unos grados; se le había helado la sangre.

-¿Cómo?

-El té. No lo bebiste, pero te dio por muerta. Por eso te atacó cuando te encontró, paradójicamente, sirviéndole el té. Tu sola existencia era una complicación, e intentó corregir el error –Dianna simplemente se quedó mirando el infinito, pálida y quieta- Perdóname. Pensé que lo sabías.

-No –susurró- tranquilo. Sólo necesito un momento. Voy a acostarme –lo dijo calmadamente, sintiendo como si estuviera muy lejos, como mirando una película de sí misma. Se levantó de entre la hierba y siguió el camino inverso para volver a la granja. Fingolfin la siguió de cerca, pero sin molestar su reflexión, con el corazón oprimido y la culpa acechándolo. Sólo quería hacerla feliz. ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacerlo?

Dianna se hizo una bolita entre las frazadas y simplemente se abandonó al dolor. Al principio no era consciente de nada más, hasta que se sintió explotar y las lágrimas salieron a borbotones. Ahora entendía. Su padre había asesinado a su madre. Y había intentado asesinarla a ella. Podría haber elegido morir como una humana, pero no lo hizo, y ahora ya era tarde. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía como seguir. Simplemente se quedó muy quieta hasta que dejó de llorar, agotada, pero sin descansar en lo más mínimo. Fingolfin la observaba de cerca, preguntándose si sería demasiado atrevimiento interrumpir cuando ella había explicitado que necesitaba un momento sola. Encendió la chimenea y trató de darle mayor calidez a la casa. Pudo ver como temblaba de frío.

Se acostó a su lado y la envolvió entre sus brazos, pegando su pecho con la espalda de ella, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Sabía que se estaba atribuyendo un permiso que sólo ella debía darle, pero simplemente no podía seguir viéndola sufrir sin intervenir en su favor.

-Sé que quieres reflexionar en soledad, pero déjame darte calor. No quiero que te enfermes. Prometo quedarme callado –sonrió contra su piel, con el corazón roto por el llanto, pero disfrutando de ese contacto.

-¿Por qué el destino se burla de mí? Cada vez que parece que las cosas empiezan a mejorar, entonces me da otro golpe. ¿Acaso no merezco ser feliz? No puedo más –balbuceó, con la voz quebrada.

-Yo creo que te espera algo mejor. Te prometo que siempre voy a velar por tu felicidad. Todo estará bien –susurró contra su piel, inhalando su delicado aroma. Ella tomó aire y se dio vuelta para quedar frente a él, clavándole la mirada, sorprendida- Me dijiste que estos días habías sido feliz –asintió suavemente- Yo puedo hacerte feliz todos los días si confías en mí. ¿Puedes hacerlo? –esbozó una media sonrisa, llena de esperanza y miedo; esperando una respuesta que tardó más de lo que hubiera querido.

-No hay nadie más que tú. A nadie más le he importado jamás. Nadie me había importado antes. ¿En quién más podría confiar sino en ti? –su corazón se llenó de esperanza ante esa respuesta, que eliminó de un plumazo todas las dudas.

Ella exploró sus ojos, buscando en ellos esa contradicción, fríos y cálidos. Pero ya no estaba allí. Sólo despedían brillo de esperanza. Y de amor. No podía ya ser otra cosa. Para él, esa mirada era una bienvenida. No necesitaba más palabras. Se acercó aun más, sintiendo el calor de la chimenea reflejado en su rostro, exhalando su aliento hasta que ya no hubiera distancia alguna entre ellos. Lentamente, rozó la punta de su nariz con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. Entonces la besó.


	12. Chapter 12

_Buenas! Punto de giro (y sorpresa) por aquí, y a pedido del público voy a poner notas explicativas al pie sobre los valar y voy a ver si algo más hace falta. Vayan abajo luego!_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Ese contacto fue su salvación. Fingolfin sintió su pecho llenarse con una calidez que jamás había sentido antes, y supo instintivamente que sólo la necesitaba a ella. Se había equivocado hacía tanto, en Valinor. Sólo era Dianna, nadie más. Sólo ella podía hacerlo feliz. Había soñado con el momento en el que probara la suavidad de sus labios con los suyos, pero nunca imaginó la inmensa felicidad que le daría. Quería protegerla por todos los siglos que le quedaran, cuidarla para que ya nunca más sintiera dolor alguno, hacerla su reina y colmarla de honores y regalos. Pero sabía que el mejor regalo sería hacerla sonreír cada día, hasta que olvidara los terribles dolores que su familia le había traído. Podía tener una nueva familia, una que siempre la amara.

Todo su dolor menguó con ese beso. Sintió que lo había estado esperando toda la vida, que todo su viaje había sido causa necesaria de ese momento único y maravilloso. El calor se encendió en su pecho, algo que la hizo querer más. Pasó sus manos entre el cabello de su compañero, sintiéndolo más cerca de lo que cualquiera haya estado antes. Separó sus labios y rozó su lengua con lentitud, hasta acabar explorando su boca, mientras sus manos se animaban a recorrer algo más que las hebras de su cabello. Fue bajando por su espalda, siguiendo la línea de su columna, mimando con delicadeza la enorme fuerza de sus músculos.

Entonces él se separó unos centímetros con brusquedad. Se quedó helada, de había dejado llevar y quizá había cometido un terrible error. Buscó furia o decepción en sus ojos, pero no pudo encontrarlas. Simplemente le sonrió.

-Eres insaciable, he creado un monstruo –lanzó una risita, mientras ella se sonrojó como nunca antes.

-Lo siento –se mordió el labio, intentó inventar una excusa pero él sólo la calló con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No te preocupes, mi reina –quitó el índice y la dejó mostrar una sonrisa- La impaciencia no es buena. Puedo verte vulnerable. Puedo ver tu dolor. Quiero darte un recuerdo feliz, no uno sitiado por la desesperación y el dolor –se acercó a darle un beso pequeño en los labios.

-Tienes razón –se preguntó fugazmente por qué la había llamado así.

-Ha sido un día largo, descansa –y con un último beso se levantó, dejándola sola en un lecho que ahora le parecía demasiado vasto para ella sola. Hizo pucherito, no esperaba eso.

-Quédate conmigo –suplicó- por favor –Fingolfin sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy no. Como bien dijiste, necesitas un momento en soledad. Siento no habértelo dado antes. Descansa –sonrió, y se retiró de la habitación sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral se giró sobre sus tobillos para volver a hablar- Dianna –le dirigió una mirada, expectante sobre lo que diría- Cuando Glorfindel nos encuentre, recuerda que estoy siempre de tu lado. Quizá en algún momento sea difícil creerlo, pero por favor, confía en mí –abrió grandes sus ojos castaños, mientras el miedo volvía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "cuando nos encuentre"? –el elfo dudó un momento, ya no quería decir nada más que pudiera causarle dolor.

-Nada por ahora. Confía en mí –ella asintió con cierta inseguridad, y él le respondió con una sonrisa- Bien. Buenas noches –no hizo a tiempo de pensar, volvió a percibir ese aroma a menta o algo parecido, y al instante estaba durmiendo profundamente. Fingolfin sonrió viéndola dormir por largo rato. Nunca en todos sus años en la Tierra Media había sido tan feliz como aquel día, lo recordaría siempre por la suavidad de sus labios y la crudeza de su historia. Sabía que ella no era feliz, al menos no por ahora; herida por un dolor profundo que resquebrajaba su alma. Pero no había apuro, tenía toda la eternidad para hacerla feliz cada día de su existencia. Ya no quería separarse de ella nunca más. Al final, decidió dormir también; en verdad había sido un día largo y agotador. Durmió con una sonrisa, soñando que la tenía a su lado, acurrucada en su pecho, cubiertos sólo con su piel. Pero debía ser paciente, de todas formas ella valía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se sumió en un sueño profundo y pesado, como nunca antes; en general tenía el sueño ligero o ni siquiera dormía por días. Un sueño como ese era algo extraño. En el sueño caminaba en completa oscuridad, rodeado sólo por un eterno lienzo negro; sin rumbo, sin detenerse, siempre adelante. En la oscuridad sus sentidos estaban más alerta, y sin embargo, era incapaz de pensar en nada. Sólo existía un miedo terrible, diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes, un miedo que inundaba cada fibra y cada célula de su cuerpo.

-¡Traidor! –oyó una voz en la oscuridad y se sobresaltó, quedándose helado en donde estaba. La voz repitió la acusación varias veces de modo que parecía venir de ninguna dirección, y de todas a la vez.

-Aulë –susurró.

-¡Traidor! Al final los hijos de Illúvatar son todos traidores.

-No, no –jadeó, casi sin voz, inundado por el miedo, ¿y qué tal si eso significaba que iban a volver todos a la nada? No, no era posible.

-Sí, Fingolfin, hijo de Finwë. Tú eres un traidor –marcó cada palabra con su voz, cada una de ellas perforando el corazón del elfo.

-No –sólo pudo balbucear.

-Tienes una esposa que te espera y sin embargo te has permitido enamorarte de la media elfa –la crudeza de esas palabras le perforó el alma, y derramó lagrimas. Cayó al suelo de rodillas sabiéndose un ser repulsivo y desalmado. No podía contradecir a un Vala. Quizá tuviera razón. ¿Se había enamorado de Dianna? ¿Era cierto que Anairë lo esperaba? Siempre había tenido la idea de que en verdad nunca se habían amado, pero ¿y qué si se equivocaba? Adiós a Beleriand, al sitio de Angband, y a todos los logros de su pueblo. No podía condenar todo un pueblo por una nimiedad como una relación entre dos individuos nada más. Porque era una nimiedad al lado de todos los que vivían en el enorme reino que era suyo.

-No eres mejor que Glorfindel –remató el Vala. Un enorme y terrible abismo se abría bajo sus pies, amenazante y profundo. Quizá para salvar a su pueblo debería renunciar a todo lo que amaba. Renunciar a ella. No es justo, susurró para sus adentros; mientras sentía que su alma se extinguía, se sintió morir y la oscuridad lo consumió.

Cuando ya no había más esperanza se sintió rodeado de calidez, rodeado de un abrazo profundo y vibrante. No sintió ya miedo alguno, abrió los ojos nuevamente para verse rodeado de una luz especial y perfecta que llenaba todo el mundo sin que se viera jamás cual era su fuente. Se sintió protegido, y sin embargo, estaba solo.

-No le hagas caso, cariño –oyó una voz femenina, cálida pero firme, como una madre; y él se sintió un niño pequeño y regañado. Aún sin ver presencia física alguna, sintió una suave caricia en su pómulo, que le limpiaba las lágrimas- No llores más pequeño –eso lo hizo sentir más vulnerable aún, hacía muchos años que nadie lo trataba como un niñito.

-¿Nienna? –susurró, con la voz quebrada, sintiendo una nueva caricia, ahora en su cabello.

-Soy yo hijito –esa calidez lo llenaba, pero no alcanzaba para darle felicidad- No le hagas caso, sólo le gusta su propia creación, los Naugrim. Pero en el fondo los ama a todos –rió, y ese sonido fue maravilloso para Fingolfin, que no olvidaría jamás haber oído la risa de los Valar- Sabes, no debería decir esto, pero entre los hijos de Illúvatar eres mi favorito –aunque no pudo verla sintió su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? Soy un traidor. Soy nadie –Nienna sólo pudo volver a reír.

-No seas tonto, eres un gran benefactor de Arda. Eres especial, Rey Supremo –el elfo tomó aire, tratando de detener los temblores que comenzaba a sufrir. Lo que más le dolía era la incertidumbre, que pasaría con su pueblo, con su amada, o con él mismo- Piensas demasiado cariño. Sólo sé feliz, nadie lo merece más que tú.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará con los Noldor si soy un traidor? –se mordió el labio.

-No eres ningún traidor, Fingolfin –habló muy seria ahora, y él se conmovió por esas palabras- Mira a tu padre sino, no hubo problema –sonrió.

-Mi padre tuvo un juicio, ¿yo también lo tendré?

-Quizá, dependiendo de tus intenciones –hizo una pequeña pausa-. Óyeme a mí, sencillamente, sé feliz. Promételo.

-Lo prometo –juró con solemnidad, agachando la cabeza, en profundo respeto y aceptación de las palabras de Nienna.

-Tú la amas –susurró por última vez, sonriendo, y fue esa calidez del ambiente la que pronto lo llenó y colmó su alma de paz. Ella estaba de su lado. Todo estaría bien, no había riesgo para su pueblo. Todo está bien, lo repitió en su cabeza, como un mantra; una y otra vez hasta que abrió los ojos y volvía a estar en esa granja perdida en Arnor, empapado en sudor e inundado de terror y de amor. Aun no había amanecido. Dianna seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, y eso lo relajó. No logró dejar de temblar ni expulsar el miedo que lo desbordaba. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por caminar sin que sus piernas temblorosas lo traicionaran, y salió.

* * *

_Bueno voy a tratar de resumir bien jaja, gracias a elfenomeno com por su ayuda enciclopédica._

_**Aulë:**__ era uno de los ocho aratar y esposo de Yavanna. Superado en poder sólo por Manwë, Ulmo y Varda, Aulë fue maestro de artesanos y conocedor de todos los oficios. Tanto su poder como su sabiduría eran muy similares a los de Melkor, y a ambos les gustaba hacer cosas nuevas y propias. Y fue por ese motivo que siempre existió una gran rivalidad entre ellos. Aulë tenía tantas ganas de que llegase el nacimiento de los Hijos de Ilúvatar para tener alguien a quien enseñar todas sus ciencias, que no pudo esperar más e hizo a los Siete Padres de los Enanos (= Naugrim) en un palacio bajo las montañas de la Tierra Media, y quiso que fuesen fuertes como la piedra y les enseñó la lengua que todavía hoy hablan. Ilúvatar decidió dar vida a aquellas criaturas, pero bajo una condición: los Enanos no podrían aparecer en el mundo antes que sus propios Hijos, por lo que deberían dormir en las profundas estancias donde fueron hechos hasta que los Primeros Nacidos despertasen. _

_**Nienna: **__Nienna fue una Valá, hermana de Mandos e Irmo, y una de los Aratar. Nienna vivía sola en los límites del Mundo, en la zona oeste próxima a las Estancias de Mandos, y las ventanas de su casa miraban hacia el exterior desde los Muros del Mundo. Estaba familiarizada con el dolor y las penas y lloraba por todos los males que Melkor había causado en Arda; motivo por el cual no solía visitar Valimar, donde todo era alegría. Ya durante la Gran Música la pena de Nienna era grande, por lo que sus cantos de lamento se mezclaron con los temas del Mundo antes incluso de que éste comenzara. Pero no lloraba por sí misma; y quienes la escuchaban aprendían a tener piedad, y ser firmes en la esperanza. Según se cuenta, solía acudir a los Palacios de Mandos, pues su compañía fortalecía las almas de los que allí esperaban y tornaba su dolor en sabiduría y esperanza._

_**Ilúvatar:**__ Ilúvatar en sindarin significa "Padre de Todos". Dios único y absoluto del Universo. Creador de Eä y dueño de la Llama Imperecedera que forma parte de su esencia. También conocido como Eru. Como Dios Supremo que fue, es, y será, Ilúvatar fue antes que todas las cosas, materiales y espirituales, y de Él proviene la esencia que da la vida a todos los espíritus que pueblan el Mundo sea cual sea su naturaleza._

_**Hijos de Ilúvatar:**__ Este término estaría referido a las razas de los Elfos y los Hombres, que fueron creados por Ilúvatar. Los enanos no estarían incluidos en este término, ya que ellos fueron creados por Aulë, por lo tanto serían los hijos adoptados de Ilúvatar y tienen el mismo destino que Hombres._

_Gracias por sus reviews y cosas lindas. Hasta luego! :'D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Buenas! Me he quedado anonadada por la enorme cantidad de visitas, actualizo super rápido en modo de agradecimiento!_  
_Me estoy dando cuenta que tarde o temprano Fingolfin va a morir peleando contra Morgoth (no es Marty Sue jajajajaja), y eso me pone un poco mal predispuesta para escribirlo porque no tengo un témpano en el corazón! Sin embargo, creo que sería un lindo final emotivo. Igual no desesperen, para eso falta muuuuucho. Tengo que competir con mi tendencia disney de "vivieron felices para siempre" (aprovechando la inmortalidad). _  
_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me han dejado gratamente sorprendida! Espero que les guste este cap. Besos! :D 3_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Dianna se despertó recién cuando el sol ya estaba alto, hacía muchos años que no dormía tanto, o tan bien. El recuerdo de los labios y las caricias de Fingolfin regocijaron su alma, y sonrió. No había olvidado las horrendas revelaciones del día anterior, pero a su lado todo parecía más leve, todo el dolor menguaba. Se dio un baño y sintió que el agua se llevaba toda su miseria, todas sus dudas; y por un momento imaginó que él la acompañaba allí mismo. Se sonrojó frente a esa idea. Se asomó a la ventana y lo encontró en el jardín, tumbado entre la hierba. Rochallor y Kajsa estaban echados en el pasto, y el rey elfo se acomodaba entre ellos, fumando en pipa y mirando al cielo. Nunca lo había visto con una expresión de tal serenidad; y a la vez, alerta. Se quedó en el marco de la ventana admirando perdidamente la belleza de su compañero, quien le respondió con una mirada dulce.

-Buen día dormilona –se llevó la pipa a la boca y expulsó algunos círculos de humo- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Algo sí –se preguntó por qué Fingolfin aun conservaba esa expresión seria y severa aunque serena, de profunda reflexión.

-Ven aquí, el sol está delicioso –no parecía tener intención alguna de moverse de donde estaba acurrucado en la hierba con los caballos y su pipa- Trae las espadas de paso, por favor –Dianna levantó una ceja preguntándose para qué necesitarían las espadas, pero recordó que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por confiar en él. Se molestó porque ahora parecía más frío y distante, se preguntó si todo estaría bien, o si acaso la noche anterior había sido un sueño. Fue hacia afuera, llevando sus armas, y se sentó a su lado. El elfo pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y la acercó a él.

-Fingolfin, ¿pasa algo? –esbozó una media sonrisa antes de responder.

-No, todo está bien.

-Te vez preocupado –aventuró- y las espadas –negó con la cabeza.

-De veras, no pasa nada –sonrió por primera vez en el día, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviada.

-¿En qué piensas? –se mordió el labio, tenía algo de temor por la respuesta.

-En ti, mi reina –entrelazó sus dedos y se relajó, disfrutando del sol del otoño. Era un clima magnífico, y más aún cuando estaba con él; aunque no se atrevió a decir que ella también arrojaba sus pensamientos hacia el rey elfo. Se relajaron en una charla, le contó que Kajsa era la cría de Rochallor, y se sorprendió porque le hubiera dado su propia yegua y no una cualquiera. Cada vez más se daba cuenta de todo lo que le debía, de todas las veces que le había salvado la vida y estaba sanando su corazón. Ya no deseaba huir nunca más, sino pasar todos los días así; acurrucados en la hierba, bajo el sol, solo con él.

Pero de pronto algo en el ambiente la intranquilizó, supo que había una amenaza, alguien venía a buscarla a ella. Cruzaron sus miradas, él pudo ver el terror en sus ojos castaños.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada –repitió.

-Alguien viene.

-Es Glorfindel –ahogó un grito cuando lo oyó, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra- ¿Confías en mí? –pasó sus nudillos por la línea de su mandíbula, tratando de tranquilizarla con la mirada. Asintió- Quédate conmigo. Tranquila –sonrió, pero ella sólo pudo temblar cuando lo vio avanzar en el horizonte. Se veía espléndido, su cabello brillaba en el viento, al igual que su armadura. Caminó calmadamente hacia ellos, hasta quedar de pie frente a ambos. Los caballos parecieron intranquilizarse tanto como Dianna, pero Fingolfin los calmó con una mirada. Para su sorpresa, Glorfindel hizo una reverencia, con su espada sobre el suelo

-Buen día majestad –le dedicó una mirada solemne, mientras la elfa intentó adivinar que diablos habría pasado entre ellos. Ya sabía que se conocían desde hacía tiempo, desde muchísimo antes de que ella naciera o de llegar a estas costas. Cabía mencionar el hecho de que no la había saludado a ella, y odiaba sentirse ignorada. Miró al Alto Rey con el rabillo del ojo y percibió el frío en su mirada, y sólo verlo supo que eran palabras vacías y no estaba a gusto cerca del recién llegado.

-Buen día capitán, ¿qué lo trae a Eriador? –ella nunca lo había oído así, gélido, autoritario, sin duda alguna. Claro, por algo era el rey, de alguna manera había logrado esas terribles y maravillosas hazañas. Notó que siempre había visto su lado cálido y amable, preguntándose cual de los dos era el real. Quizá por eso se veía esa contradicción en sus ojos. Era distante y serio, después cariñoso y amoroso. El capitán puso una expresión divertida, como un niño que juega.

-Vine a buscar a la prisionera –dijo tranquilamente como si fuera obvio, y Dianna tembló. Fingolfin se puso de pie y ayudó a la elfa a incorporarse. Sólo entonces notó lo alto que era, era más alto que Glorfindel, y eso ya era mucho decir. El rey la tomó por la muñeca y sintió que moriría si la entregaba en ese momento. No, no podía ser. Pero simplemente llevó su mano hacia su espada, previniéndola; y ella supo que podría tener que defenderse en cualquier segundo.

-Yo me encargo, soldado –otra vez esa palabrita que le hacía rabiar- No hacía falta que vinieras –era extraño como podía ser tan bien educado, y a la vez tan frío; y agradeció profundamente que nunca se hubiera comportado así con ella.

-Insisto, majestad –subió una ceja.

-Creo recordar que tenías órdenes en Gondolin, y en su lugar estás aquí fastidiando mis vacaciones –soltó un bufido de hartazgo.

-¿Vacaciones? ¿Llamas vacaciones a esconderte en el medio de la nada para andar acostándote con esta? –marcó la última palabra con desprecio, que la hizo temblar; pudo percibir el fuego en los ojos del rey. Esa acusación sonaba mucho a las propias acciones del capitán.

Blandió a Ringil, el movimiento de su ataque fue tan súbito, tan rápido, que incluso Glorfindel se sorprendió y debió hacer uso de toda su habilidad para repeler el golpe. Dianna observó impávida el combate entre ambos; brillantes, dorados, magníficos. Sabía que el Alto Rey era muy hábil en la lucha, eso era obvio por todos sus logros; pero nunca había tenido el honor de contemplarlo pelear. Y era cierto que el capitán también era un guerrero excelente, pero su rey le aventajaba por lejos. Se movían y chocaban las espadas con tal velocidad que incluso le costaba distinguirlos. Vio unas gotas de sangre, pero no logró razonar sobre a quién pertenecían. Sintió miedo, no quería que nada le pasara, quería protegerlo. Aunque enseguida notó que era sólo una intención sin sustento, él era mucho más fuerte que ella, que era pequeñita; ¿cómo podía pensar que él necesitaba protección?

De pronto, todo se detuvo. Quedaron frente a frente, uno con su espada al cuello del otro, clavándose la mirada como en un desafío implícito. Dianna se preguntó fugazmente si se estaba perdiendo de algún diálogo silencioso entre ellos. Fingolfin frunció el seño, era la primera vez que lo veía así; enojado de verdad. Arañó la superficie de ese costado oscuro, melancólico, repulsivo; ese que por muchos años había sitiado su corazón, que antes lo había inundado de contradicciones y sobre todo, de odio. Parecía despedir fuego por la mirada, y aún así; era gélida. Pero cuando dirigió su visión hacia su padre entonces vio algo diferente. Miedo. Glorfindel estaba aterrado, todo su cuerpo lo gritaba; e incluso ella debió reprimir un grito al observar el verdadero poder el Rey Supremo. Lo hizo temer, realmente le había provocado miedo.

-Suéltala –susurró, y el miedo en sus ojos se hizo más grande. Simplemente abrió sus dedos y dejó caer la espada; para finalizar arrodillándose ante su rey. La elfa no pudo creer a sus ojos. Con una sola palabra lo había doblegado. Entonces lo supo y lo contempló en forma diferente. En verdad era el Rey de los Noldor.

Fingolfin se acercó hacia su sirvo arrodillado, con Ringil sobre la tierra, coronada por unas gotas de sangre que resbalaban por la hoja. Entonces notó que era él quien sangraba por un corte en su antebrazo. Pero no se inmutó, simplemente llevó su mano hacia su bolsillo y luego la pasó despacio por delante del rostro agachado del capitán. Al instante cayó al suelo, profundamente dormido. Guardó su espada en su cinturón y tomó la de su enemigo, dejándolo desarmado y perfectamente indefenso. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba Dianna, temblando y con las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas que había derramado sin darse cuenta. Algo había cambiado, volvía a tener esa mirada dulce y bondadosa que la hacía derretirse.

Sólo pudo pensar en la magnificencia de su poder, e instintivamente se inclinó ante él, con una rodilla sobre el suelo y la cabeza gacha; como Glorfindel había hecho momentos atrás. Sólo la observó incrédulo por un momento, ¿por qué hacía eso? Entonces hizo algo que ella no esperaba, imitó su posición y quedaron al mismo nivel, con excepción de su diferencia de altura. Tomó con delicadeza su barbilla y la hizo subir su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Seguía temblando como un pollito asustado, pero sólo le pareció encantador. Mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, le sonrió.

-Dianna, no tienes que inclinarte ante mí. Tú y yo somos iguales –pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Mira lo que has hecho, es increíble –él se sonrojó un poco, era ridículo; pero lo cierto es que le sucedía bastante seguido.

-Gracias. Pero mira todo lo que tú has hecho –volvió a sonreír- ¿Estás bien? –asintió con suavidad y llena de dudas. No, no estaba bien.

-Estás sangrando –por primera vez fue ella quien inició una caricia, rozando con suavidad su pómulo con su palma. Él simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, se dejó hacer mientras comenzaba a relajarse. Se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar una sonrisa- ¿Qué? –sonrió ella también.

-Nada –mintió con todo descaro, mientras se incorporaba y le tendía la mano para que lo siguiera. Una vez de pie ella inspeccionó su brazo herido, intentando dilucidar que tan profunda sería la herida.

-¿Te duele? –se alarmó.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

-Yo puedo curarte si quieres –susurró, con menos seguridad de la que realmente tenía.

-Eso me gustaría, gracias –dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia Glorfindel, que continuaba tendido en la hierba, dormido e indefenso. Un momento después además de eso lo tenía maniatado. Nunca, en todos sus siglos había estado tan indefenso, pero no lo supo porque era presa de un sueño profundo. Fingolfin siguió sin prestar atención a su brazo herido y se movió rápidamente buscando cosas por toda la casa, hasta cargarlas todas en una carreta que tomarían prestada de la granja. Dianna no podía más que observar la velocidad con la que empacaba, sin ninguna pista de qué pasaría luego.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó al fin, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh lo siento –se excusó, aunque siguió con su tarea- Vamos a Gondolin –tomó a los caballos por sus riendas, colocó al muy inactivo cuerpo de Glorfindel en la carreta, y comenzaron el viaje; sin entender demasiado de que iba todo eso. El alto rey resopló intentando ocultar una mueca de dolor y un rápido vistazo al corte que empezaba a hincharse cada vez más.

-¿Qué pasa? –intentó Dianna otra vez.

-Tardaremos una eternidad con esta carreta –ella puso los ojos en blanco, indicando que no era eso lo que estaba preguntando- Tranquila, no pasa nada –otra vez esa frase y esa sonrisa. Le exasperaba que no le dijera las cosas hasta que no era demasiado tarde, pero hizo un esfuerzo por confiar en él y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras avanzaban a paso más lento del que hubieran querido.


	14. Chapter 14

_Volví, le gané al sistema! aunque en realidad me usurpé una pc que no era la mía y por lo visto tiene una placa de red más pulenta para agarrar redes de más vecinos (?) Y ahora que ya me quejé del sistema, vamos a lo que nos atañe._  
_Frío/cálido a este muchacho si estuviera conmigo lo pondría más en su lugar. Pero tiene buena intención, seguro no le enseñaron en el jardincito que mentir/ocultar es malo, o un pecado, o algo así. Siempre me ha fascinado el dualismo, como Demián (tanto insistí con él que induje a varios a leerlo). _  
_Se me congelan los dedos en este teclado. A todo esto, me voy el fin de semana y les traigo un cap el lunes :P _  
_Gracias por sus cosas lindas! los estaré vigilando desde mi super tecnológico smartphone si los dioses de las antenas me lo permiten! _  
_Besos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Avanzaron lentamente y en silencio durante todo el día. Dianna vio como su elfo se alejaba y se hacía más frío pasadas las horas, con la mirada perdida; sin saber en qué estaría pensando. Podría haberse quedado toda la eternidad en la granja, pero bien sabía que en algún momento él debería volver a su hogar y volver a gobernar. Y así también ella perdió su mirada, esperando el momento en que el horizonte les mostrara la ciudad de Gondolin; aunque aun no llegaban siquiera a las montañas enormes que deberían cruzar primero. Que molesto, se repetía para sí misma mientras fruncía el seño, y él lo notaba pero no emitía opinión alguna.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando se detuvieron, ambos con una expresión de preocupación que hubiera intranquilizado hasta al más calmo. Hicieron una pequeña fogata y comieron en silencio, sin siquiera mirarse. Fingolfin simplemente dirigía sus ojos contradictorios hacia el infinito, haciendo caso omiso de que ella lo mirara fijamente. Pasó su mirada hacia la herida de su brazo, no se había tomado un momento siquiera para limpiarla, y a esta altura era obvio que se había infectado. Si él no iba a hacerlo, se decidió a hacerlo ella misma. Tomó el pequeño botiquín que guardaban en la carreta, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Glorfindel, que seguía dormido como un bebé; y se dispuso a acercarse al rey elfo.

Cruzaron sus miradas, pero enseguida la desvió para comenzar a limpiar su herida con sumo cuidado. Era la primera vez que percibía la suavidad de su piel, y deseó conocer su cuerpo un poco mejor. Pero enseguida desechó ese pensamiento y continuó con su tarea. Siguió con su cuidado dulce y dedicado hasta acabar vendándolo con suavidad pero firmemente. No había dicho ni una sola palabra, sólo se dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro que se borró enseguida. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando suavemente sus pómulos, y en un impulso que nunca había sentido antes; lo besó. Sin embargo, él no respondió, se quedó helado como esa parte de su interior que recién empezaba a conocer.

La elfa tembló, quizá sí había sido un sueño la noche anterior; o quizá se había arrepentido. Sería lógico, él era un rey, ella no era nadie especial. Se incorporó y caminó unos pasos, decidida a irse muy lejos; donde ya no sintiera el rechazo, pero algo la detuvo. Era él, la había tomado por una de sus manos, y al girarse pudo volver a ver esa calidez que había perdido desde la mañana.

-No te vayas –susurró- Perdóname –la acercó más a él, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, con esa ya conocida caricia en la nuca, mientras ella respondía pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Estaban así más cerca de lo que hubieran estado nunca, pegando sus cuerpos con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede? Algo está mal, y no me lo estás diciendo. Por favor –suplicó, con la voz quebrada.

-Nada, simplemente no quería asustarte –se mordió el labio.

-Me estás asustando ahora, ¿qué está pasando? –esta vez fue él quien la besó con suavidad y delicadeza, sólo por un momento, sólo rozándose; aunque sintió que le explotaba el corazón. Cuánto la necesitaba, recién entonces lo notó.

-Nada, déjalo –negó con la cabeza suavemente, mientras ella se separó con brusquedad unos centímetros.

-¿Por qué me ocultas tanto? ¿Es que crees que soy idiota? ¿O no confías en mí? –levantó la voz más de lo que habría querido, y al elfo le estrujó el corazón cada una de esas palabras. Sólo quería protegerla, eso era todo. Bajó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se acercó un poco más; a tal punto que podía exhalar su aliento.

-Sólo te quiero cuidar, no es mi intención que sientas dolor gratuitamente. Yo puedo ocuparme, en verdad no hace falta que sufras por esto –tomó aire-. Confía en mí, te lo suplico. Te dije que quizá sería difícil a veces –dejó esas palabras flotando en el aire entre ellos, mientras la elfa contemplaba esa mirada llena de dolor que le dolía también a ella.

-Pero, ¿por qué no confías en mí? –una lágrima resbaló solitaria por uno de los pómulos del rey, era la segunda vez que lloraba en su vida entera; y la primera que en verdad lo hacía por amor y no por egoísmo. Había contemplado su inmenso poder y sin embargo ahora lo tenía a su merced, completamente vulnerable ante lo que ella dijera. ¿Cómo podían esos dos lados existir en una misma persona? Y sin embargo, ella a su lado se sentía también vulnerable, pero fuerte. Era extraño.

-Confío en ti, mi reina. Más que en nadie en este mundo –curvó su espalda y descansó su cabeza en los hombros de su amada, aprovechando para besar su cuello con suavidad. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajar su ritmo respiratorio. Pudo verlo tan vulnerable, como nunca antes lo había visto, tanto que parecía un niño pequeño entre sus brazos. Esa idea la hizo sonreír.

-Todo estará bien, tranquilo –susurró, divertida en el fondo de tener una oportunidad de usar esa frase que ya se había vuelto típica de él. Aunque no pudo verlo directamente, supo que le sonrió con tristeza.

-Dianna, tú eres exquisita –levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, con esa mirada dulce, sin dejar de acariciar su cuello, tan cerca que rozaban las puntas de sus narices- He vivido tanto, y hace tan poco que te conozco, ¿cómo es esto posible? –rozó levemente sus labios, pero fue suficiente para hacerla temblar de deseo- ¿Cómo es posible que…? –se detuvo en seco, buscando las palabras- Te necesito tanto –sonrió al oírlo, no podía creerlo.

-Yo también a ti –susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse en su pecho, ese pequeño rincón que era el que más le gustaba en todo el mundo.

Esa noche durmieron muy pegados, disfrutando de su contacto, sabiendo que en Gondolin la cosa sería diferente. Fingolfin agradeció porque fuera un viaje largo y lento, eso le daba más tiempo con ella; sabía que debía partir otra vez solo. Le dolía no poder decirle sobre su visión y el diálogo con los Valar, sobre su incertidumbre y su miedo a que lo separaran de ella o su pueblo pagara las consecuencias. Se preguntó fugazmente cómo era capaz de amarla en tan poco tiempo de conocerla, pero quizá el destino sigue caminos misteriosos. Se atrevió a recorrer su cintura con las yemas de sus dedos, rozándola apenas, sintiendo su piel; aunque quizá se estaba tomando demasiado atrevimiento.

Aunque estaba muy quieta, no había logrado relajarse, seguía con los ojos abiertos. Esa caricia fue para ella una caricia para su alma. Quería llorar, pero no salía ni una sola lágrima, sentía un nudo en el pecho, la asediaba la incertidumbre. Ella lo amaba y deseaba decírselo, repetirlo una y mil veces, deseaba conocer cada milímetro de su piel y tenerlo por siempre a su lado. Sin embargo, se quedaba quieta, sólo disfrutando de esa caricia pero con el alma turbada por la incertidumbre.

-¿Estás dormido, mi señor? –preguntó en un susurro, que lo hizo sonreír contra su piel, secretamente le encantaba que lo llamara así.

-No, ¿qué ocurre? –respondió con suavidad cerca de su oído.

-¿No puedes dormir? –él rozó su piel con un beso detrás de su oreja.

-Puedo, pero no me hace demasiada falta. Puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Creo que eres tú la que no puede dormir –remató risueño.

-No, quizá deberías darme algo de eso que tienes que huele a menta y nos hace dormir dócilmente como gatitos –lanzó una risita, se le ocurrían comentarios algo groseros; o incluso formas creativas de cansarla y relajarla lo suficiente como para que duerma una temporada entera.

-Voy a guardarme eso para nuestro pasajero –volvió a reír, pero a Dianna le punzó la cabeza al recordar que aun tenían a Glorfindel atado en la carreta, ¿cómo pudo pasar eso por alto?- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué tal si te cuento una historia? –sonrió, divertida.

-Suena bien.

-Por cierto –recordó- gracias por curarme

-No es para tanto, no era un corte profundo –sonrió, y la apretó un poco más contra su pecho, hablando a su oído.

-No, no es eso solamente –la besó suavemente en la mejilla, realmente no sabía hasta que punto estaba sanando su corazón, hasta antes de conocerla aislado y árido.

Después de varios miles de años tenía muchas historias para contar, y así lo hizo; calmándola con la suave cadencia de su voz, muy cerca de su oído, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Él simplemente se quedó despierto disfrutando del contacto de su piel, de su calidez y cercanía. Sabía que estaba profundamente dormida, agotada por el viaje y el dolor que le había causado la incertidumbre. Sabía que él era el responsable, pero quería ahorrarle un dolor mucho peor. Susurró en su oído, bien consciente de que ella no podría escucharlo, de otra manera no se hubiera atrevido a decirlo en voz alta.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti –cerró los ojos, sin dormir, profundamente agradecido por el tiempo que les quedaba por ahora.


	15. Chapter 15

_Buenas! como lo prometido es deuda y dije que el lunes iba a subir, aquí estoy! Y sí, está Turgon! A todo esto, no quiero que nadie me diga que Argon no aparece en El Silmarillion, ya lo sé; pero sí aparece en los apéndices como el melli de Aredhel, me gustó y me lo voy a quedar._

_Ya estoy llegando al final (de escribir, no de subir), y lloro con esto de la Batalla de la Llama Súbita. Denme abrazos u.u.- Por favor dejen de hacerse los boludos con los reviews, yo sé quienes dejan fielmente, y quienes leen y no dejan (me lo dice la estadística por país y un poco de imaginación) jajajajajajaja. También hay lectores anónimos que parece que nunca reviewsaron, plis! Buenas noches! Besos! 3_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Dianna se sentía confundida por las contradicciones en el accionar de su compañero de viaje. La había acariciado, protegido, y le había besado haciéndola temblar de felicidad y de deseo. Sin embargo, parecía no tener ninguna intención de pasar esa barrera de pensamientos indecentes que no podía pronunciar en voz alta pero que hacían arder sus párpados al mirarlo. Por otro lado, podría ser frío, lejano, inaccesible. A veces parecía perderse en sus pensamientos y pasaba días enteros sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Pero luego algo en su mente cambiaba, o quizá en su corazón; y podía ser dulce y cálido. Esos días eran felices, le permitía dormir en su pecho, recorrer suavemente su piel, y escuchar todas sus historias. Lo mejor de esos días era que podía verlo sonreír, y ella amaba esa sonrisa; le alegraba el alma.

Los días fríos, como los comenzó a llamar para sí misma, se dedicaba a reflexionar sobre Glorfindel, ¿no sería peligroso llevarlo? ¿Por qué no dejarlo tirado en cualquier lugar perdido en el mapa? ¿Cuánto lo había envenenado Fingolfin como para que durmiera tanto? ¿Estaría realmente dormido o le habría hecho un daño más permanente? Pero no era lo único en lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos, sino que recordaba las terribles revelaciones sobre el accionar de su padre. Seguía preguntándose por qué no podía amarla como cualquier padre a su hija, y quizá no lo supiera jamás. O quizá, como hubiera sido si su madre hubiera vivido, si hubiera tenido una familia de verdad, si no hubiera estado siempre irremediablemente sola. Tal vez no sería como es, porque son las experiencias las que nos construyen.

En los momentos en que se sentía más desesperanzada se preguntaba si alguien sería capaz de amarla en algún punto de su vida, o si simplemente no lo merecía y su destino era vagar por la tierra en soledad. Eran esos días que más necesitaba de él para subirle el ánimo, pero estaba ausente, con el pensamiento muy lejos. Mientras cruzaban las Montañas Azules, se atemorizó al comprender cómo su ánimo podía afectarla a ella. Si él mostraba su faceta cálida, ella se alegraba; y sino, se hundía en la oscuridad. Esa dependencia emocional comenzó a asustarla, puesto que siempre había estado sola, no sabía hacerlo de otra manera. Simplemente estaba aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Se preguntaba si quizá lo afectaba de ese modo como una consecuencia que el amor que le tenía –ya lo había admitido para sí misma- o simplemente una muestra de su debilidad y falta de carácter. En cualquier caso, lo que más le dolía, era no poder consultarlo con él.

Después de muchos días –ya había dejado de contarlos- se encontraron en la cima de una colina y allí abajo en el valle estaba la magnífica ciudad. Todas sus construcciones eran de una blancura que dolía, en perfecta armonía simétrica, cada edificio en su justo lugar hasta culminar en el palacio en lo más alto. Parecía una aguja que se dibujaba límpidamente en el cielo, más claro aún que las nubes a su alrededor. Un pequeño cauce de agua rodeaba las murallas, aumentando la sensación de que la ciudad estaba artificialmente fuera del mundo, como si nada tuviera que ver con sus alrededores y su procedencia fuera nada menos que divina. Lo que más le asombró fue el límite, era un círculo perfecto; de una precisión que nunca antes había visto ni volvería a verse. Fingolfin se detuvo un momento a contemplar la ciudad que hacía tanto tiempo no pisaba, era una obra magnífica; sin duda su hermano había hecho un buen trabajo. Le tembló el labio un momento, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió Dianna, sin demasiada esperanza, era uno de los días fríos.

-He partido hace tanto tiempo y sin dar ninguna explicación, no estoy seguro sobre qué sucederá –admitió- Además Glorfindel siempre fue muy querido, y que lo traiga atado no puede hacerle gracia a nadie –sin embargo, algo se encendió dentro suyo que la hizo sonreír.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien, mi señor –sonrió con ella y tomó aire antes de dirigirse hacia las murallas de la ciudad- Pensé que había que atravesar siete portales para llegar aquí –aventuró, en un intento por generar algo de conversación, quizá continuar con esa sonrisa que ya se había borrado.

-Normalmente sí, pero no para mí –la voz gélida había vuelto, y la elfa simplemente prefirió guardar silencio.

Todos los rostros se asombraron al volver a ver al Alto Rey después de tanto, se hizo un rumor general; pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada enfrente. Había recuperado esa mirada gélida que lo hacía inflexible y que nadie dudara de su obediencia. Avanzó recorriendo el palacio sin que nadie se atreviera a detenerlo, su paso era demasiado decidido; aunque ya nadie pensaba que el Alto Rey volvería. Entró en el salón del trono, ese que por tanto tiempo había ocupado sin moverse sólo asediado por la aridez de su corazón. Dianna debía hacer un esfuerzo para seguirle el paso, preguntándose que diablos harían o dónde irían. Sin embargo, se paró en seco al notar que no era su hermano el que ocupaba el trono. No se molestó, sino que avanzó sonriendo mientras el nuevo monarca se mostraba tan sorprendido como él. Se puso de pie y quedaron frente a frente, sin que ninguno de los dos se inclinase. Simplemente sonrieron, volvían a encontrarse después de varias décadas.

-Es bueno que hayas vuelto, esto del gobierno es estresante –bromeó, y Dianna pudo ver por un momento cómo esa calidez volvía.

-Pues sí, nadie dijo que era fácil –sonrió- ¿cómo lo llevas?

-Bien por ahora, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar –sonrió con él, era obvio que se sentía a gusto con el encuentro.

-Así es –con un gesto invitó a la elfa a que se sumara a la charla, tomándola por uno de sus hombros y llevándola suavemente- Por cierto, ella es Dianna, de Estolad. Se quedará aquí hasta que ella lo decida –saludó educadamente con la cabeza pero no se atrevió a decir nada, se sentía tan insignificante entre reyes. Él le besó los nudillos y sonrió mirándola a los ojos, eso la hizo sonrojar.

-Un placer.

-Dianna, te presento a Turgon, mi hijo –sonrió, inclinando levemente el cuello, sin poder contener una pequeña risa. Esa revelación la intimidó, sintió como las mejillas le quemaban, pero intentó disimularlo.

-Lo que sea que le hayas hecho a mi padre, por favor, continúa haciéndolo –volvió a reír, mientras Fingolfin le puso los ojos en blanco, pero hizo caso omiso de ese gesto- Te buscaré una buena habitación.

-Te lo agradezco –susurró, pensando qué diablos habría querido decir.

-Cuando se hayan instalado, me gustaría ofrecerles una cena; creo que nos debemos una charla –hizo una pausa, intentando dilucidar si debería continuar hablando o no, pero lo hizo-. _Adar_, te he echado de menos –sonrió, presionando su hombro levemente con una de sus manos, pero no dijo nada más. A ella le había caído bien enseguida el nuevo conocido, y se alegró porque fuera más abierto y cálido que su padre. Sin embargo, la costumbre de no confiar en nadie por varios siglos no desaparece de un día para el otro.

Caminaron juntos sólo un tramo, hasta que Fingolfin le informó que tenía que ocuparse de Glorfindel, que de todos modos estaría segura en su ciudad, que se instale y se relaje en la habitación que le asignaran. Eso le molestaba, odiaba que la tratara como una niña pequeña, como si no pudiera comprender nada; y de todos modos era por ella que había tomado prisionero al capitán, tenía derecho a saber qué sucedía con su padre. Cuando le pidió que no se presente en la cena fue el colmo de males, pero no objetó. Comprendió que quizá querría un momento a solas con sus hijos, su hermano, o sus sobrinos; y no deseaba fatigarlo. Sin embargo, era una muestra más de su falta de confianza, a pesar de que hubiera dicho lo contrario. Dejó mostrar su desagrado frunciendo el seño y clavándole la mirada.

-No te enfades conmigo, sólo es un momento lo que necesito con ellos. Luego, si lo deseas, puedo ir a verte y explicarte mejor –se relajó con eso, aunque no creyera en el fondo que le iba a explicar todo lo que omitía. O quizá se lo merecía por haber ocultado y mentido por tanto tiempo con motivos por entero egoístas.

-Sí, por favor –sentenció.

-Gracias por acompañarme. No ha sido fácil volver a Gondolin, te lo aseguro –buscó con la mirada para asegurarse que estaban solos, y le regaló un beso fugaz en los labios antes de irse sin decir nada. Eso la dejó aun más confundida.


	16. Chapter 16

_Buenas! como premio a la enorme cantidad de visitas de hoy he decidido subir un cap muy rápido. En parte porque el anterior era más bien una transición y había quedado algo corto, y ahora tenemos uno bastante largo y con varias sorpresas! Con notas al pie._

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Nunca se había enojado tanto en su vida entera. La ira surcaba sus venas con fuerza, encendiendo sus ojos, apretando sus puños hasta que los nudillos se tornaran blancos. Estaba cansada. Harta del viaje, de los días fríos, pero sobre todo de los secretos. Odiaba sentir que le ocultaba algo. Ella había decidido contarle toda su historia, todo aquello que estaba oculto hacía tanto y nunca antes se había atrevido a contarle a nadie. No había sido fácil, de hecho; quizá hubiera sido lo más difícil que hizo jamás. Desde aquel día que Glorfindel los había encontrado, algo había cambiado. No, quizá antes. Quizá la noche anterior, él la había besado por primera vez. ¿Se habría tomado demasiado permiso? ¿Lo había fastidiado con su arrebato de impaciencia? Se sentía impotente, ya nada podía hacer. Quizá lo había perdido para siempre, o quizá nunca lo había tenido realmente. En cualquier caso, simplemente lloró, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se preocupó al verla sentada al borde de la cama hecha un ovillo, llorando a lágrima viva, sin siquiera mirarlo. Pero no respondió. Se sentó a su lado, y sin atreverse a mirarla tampoco, volvió a hablar- He venido a despedirme.

-¿Qué? –susurró, fue como si una flecha envenenada atravesara su alma. Toda la ira que se acumulaba en sus venas explotó al fin en forma de gritos y lágrimas, que la hicieron levantarse de un salto y clavarle la mirada- ¡Estoy harta de que me ocultes todo, y esto es el colmo! ¡De verdad pensé que podía llegar a inspirar algo en tu corazón, pero no soy nada! –el Alto Rey se sintió intimidado por primera vez en tantísimos años, no esperaba eso, y se quedó aun más helado de lo normal- ¡Lo que te conté a ti nunca lo había contado antes! ¡Nunca había besado a nadie, maldita sea! –pudo ver algo distinto en el fondo de sus ojos, odio, desprecio, no podía ser- ¡Me utilizaste!

-No, te equivocas, eso no es así –intentaba, pero Dianna no podía escucharlo.

-¡Eres igual a mi padre! –remató entre sollozos, y esas palabras perforaron fuerte en su alma. Fingolfin sólo se acercó despacio y logró envolverla entre sus brazos, donde no dejaba de llorar.

-_Ui, vanimelda_ (No, hermosa mía) –susurró al oído, esperando que quizá en su propia lengua lograra oír el anhelo de su voz.

-_Am man?_ (¿Por qué?) –se mordió el labio, había llegado la hora. Debía decidir. No, no le diría nada. Si no volvía de su viaje, entonces ella sabría que lo había perdido, y quizá hasta moriría de pena. Sin embargo, si pensaba que él la estaba usando entonces –aunque le doliera- si no volvía, ella podría encontrar a alguien y vivir feliz. Alguien que la ame tanto como él. Ese pensamiento le estrujó el corazón, pero era lo correcto. Sólo herirla para salvarla. Y si volvía, podría ser feliz a su lado; si el destino se lo permitía. Ella subió la mirada, cruzándola con la suya, exigiendo sin palabras una respuesta.

-Confía en mí –sólo logró decir, mezclándose hasta las palabras que venía usando.

-_Am man theled?_ (¿Con qué propósito?) –volvió a lloriquear y sólo pudo abrazarla fuerte, tragándose las palabras que luchaban por salir desesperadas de entre su tráquea. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y habló muy cerca de sus labios.

- _Av-'osto_… (No tengas miedo) –la besó con delicadeza y adoración, antes de poder volver a hablar- Debo marchar. Volveré pronto.

-_Ui, an ngell nîn_ (No, por favor) –escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y se aferró fuerte a su cintura, ya no quería dejarlo ir. Ya nunca más.

-_Goheno nin_ (Perdóname) –no supo que más decir, simplemente la apretó contra sí, esperando que terminara pronto. Había tanto que habría querido decirle y simplemente, no podía hacerlo. Por largo rato se quedaron así, muy quietos y en silencio.

-_Gi melin, hîr nin_ (Te amo, mi señor) –Fingolfin regocijó su alma al oírlo. Era quizá una pequeña muestra de lo que el destino le ofrecía para todos los días de lo que le quedara de vida. Pero por su bien, decidió no responder por ahora; aunque hubiera querido decirle cuánto la amaba, cuánto la necesitaba; en lugar de hacerla miserable. Sólo quería salvarla, eso era todo.

-_Boe i 'waen, hiril nin_ (Debo marchar, mi señora) –tal vez, sólo tal vez; ella pudiera ver lo que realmente había detrás de esas palabras. Pero quiso el destino que estuviera demasiado obnubilada por la emoción como para saberlo sólo por instinto.

-Dime al menos dónde vas.

-A los Puertos Grises –la chispa de una revelación perforó su mente con agudeza.

-Volverás a Valinor, con Anairë. Debí saberlo –sentenció, con la voz quebrada.

-No. Volveré aquí muy pronto -¿le habría creído?- Aredhel y Argon vendrán conmigo. Turgon y Fingon te cuidarán, estarás segura aquí. Está un poco nervioso, es muy joven aun para la responsabilidad del trono que se tiene entre manos, debo volver pronto –esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pensaba que volverías por mí.

-Sólo puedo hacerlo por ellos porque tú estás aquí –Dianna subió una ceja, desconcertada- Mi corazón late lentamente, mi sangre se desliza fría por mis venas, todos pueden verlo en mis ojos. Desde que he llegado a esta tierra, yo soy el invierno. Nada crece en mí –admitió, derrotado-. Pero tú eres la primavera. Cuando estás conmigo, me haces florecer, me haces ser mejor –esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras ella sólo pudo asentir. Eso no era del todo verdad, porque aun la mitad de sus días juntos eran días fríos. Porque era cierto, él era el invierno.

-¿Y tu hermano? –cambió de tema sin disimulo.

-Se quedó en Nargothrond, con Finrod y los demás –la besó y se levantó, indicando que la conversación había terminado. Dianna lo siguió, tomándolo por la muñeca, cruzando sus ojos por última vez.

-Espera –tomó ambas manos del rey- Antes que te vayas, quiero disculparme. Lamento haberte gritado. No pienso eso realmente –sonrió, por primera vez.

-Lo sé, _meleth nin_ (amor mío). Pero aún estás enfadada conmigo –asintió, pero el rey elfo no se molestó; aunque en el fondo estaba dolido. La besó por última vez y salió sin decir nada.

- _Na lû e-govaned vîn_ (hasta el próximo encuentro) –susurró para sí misma, con el corazón roto por la tristeza y la ira; sin poder hacer nada más.

* * *

Decidió que no volvería a sonreír hasta que no volviera, como una especie de voto de confianza. Estaba desconcertada, ya no comprendía. Sin embargo, después de unos cuantos días de estar encerrada, Turgon llegó a su habitación para solicitar su ayuda. La nombró Consejera Real, y lo hizo seguirlo a todas sus reuniones. Eso la desconcertaba aún más. Es decir, no sabía nada de reinar ni de aconsejar; siempre había sido cuando mucho una sirvienta y ahora su opinión influenciaba un reino entero. De todos modos disfrutaba la compañía del Príncipe de los Noldor, mucho más primaveral que su padre, por así decirlo. Río para sus adentros con esa expresión. Al fin que en esos tiempos de paz lo más importante era el comercio, y mantener el sitio de Angband. Se entretenía con los consejos, y era bueno ocupar su vida en algo que no fuera mirar el techo de su habitación todo el día. Fingolfin le había dicho que sus hijos la cuidarían, ¿esto era su forma de cuidarla? ¿Sólo mantenerla ocupada? Decidió preguntárselo cuando tuviera oportunidad.

-Turgon, ¿por qué haces esto? –se encogió de hombros.

-El pueblo no me tiene demasiada estima, ¿sabes? Todos creen que soy muy joven para esto; y se la pasan diciendo que Gondolin antes era espléndida, que el sitio de Angband, que el Rey Fingolfin esto y aquello, que era un genio y yo no soy nada. Todos ansían que mi padre vuelva, pero resulta que soy yo el que está aquí; así que necesito toda la ayuda que pueda para llevar adelante este reino. Has visto los mapas, es demasiado vasto.

-Entiendo –y realmente entendía qué se sentía ser subestimado, que no se lo tuviera en cuenta, que se lo comparara con alguien mejor. Sí, ella sabía bien de eso- Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Esto tiene un doble propósito, una gran idea de mi hermano, en verdad. Es bueno para ti, como un entrenamiento. Y también es bueno para mí tener los consejos de la reina –subió una ceja, eso la confundió.

-Siento contarte entonces que yo no soy ninguna reina –quizá le divertía un poco la situación, pero Turgon sólo pudo reír.

-Calla, no me agrada la falsa modestia –volvió a reír, y ya nunca volvieron a tocar ese tema. Recordó aquella frase que había dicho la primera vez que se vieron y cada vez con más insistencia se preguntaba qué diantres traerían los Noldor entre manos. Pronto pasó de la ira a la intriga, supo que nadie iba a decirle qué pasaba; debía averiguarlo ella misma. Y sólo había un elfo en toda la Tierra Media que le podía explicar qué estaba pasando. Y aunque consideró que sería demasiado descortés partir sin decir nada, no estaba de humor para hablar con Turgon y Fingon.

Se dirigió a los jardines donde encontró a su única amiga en Gondolin, de los más jóvenes pero no tanto como ella misma, que contaba con poco más de trescientos años mientras su amado llevaba varios miles en su espalda. Realmente no sabía muy bien cuántos. Era casi una niña para los elfos y sin embargo era sabia y hermosa. Solía pasearse por los jardines blancos de la ciudad, admirando las vistas. Siempre se había preguntado por qué no se había ido a Nargothrond con su padre y sus hermanos, aunque sospechaba que lo hacía porque disfrutaba de su amistad. Y es que de hecho si no fuera por la sombra de incertidumbre que acechaba su corazón, estaría más que feliz entre sus nuevos amigos. Se acercó a ella, ya con su ropa de montar, con la firme intención de despedirse.

-Buenas tardes, Galadriel –ella le sonrió, pero Dianna, fiel a su promesa no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes –echó un vistazo a su ropa- ¿Vas a algún lado? –asintió.

-Voy a ver a tu padre, ¿quieres que le lleve algún mensaje de tu parte? –negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo dale mis cariños –subió una ceja- ¿Qué te preocupa? –intentó restarle importancia, no deseaba asustar a su amiga; aunque sospechaba que, como todos allí, tenía más información que ella.

-Nada, pero no digas nada hasta que no esté lejos de aquí –Galadriel no pudo contener una carcajada.

-No suena mucho a "nada", pero está bien –sonrió con dulzura, y le regaló un abrazo- _Savo 'lass a lalaith. Galu, mellon nin_ (Ten felicidad y alegría. Mucha suerte, amiga mía)

-Adiós, te veré pronto –se giró sobre sus tobillos y se dirigió a los establos, buscó a Kajsa y tomó las riendas entre sus dedos. Hacía ya mucho que no viajaba sola y con rumbo fijo. Esperaba volver antes que Fingolfin, sino podía empeorar todo. Pero necesitaba sus respuestas, así como él no tuvo reparos en cabalgar a Estolad cuando ella se rehusó a contestarle. Así que bien, ahora era su turno, hacia las cavernas doradas; a buscar a Finarfin.

* * *

El Puerto le recordaba otra época. La Matanza de Aquelonde, pilas y pilas de cadáveres bajo la luna. Elfos contra elfos, un sol rojo despertaba aun con la batalla. Tembló al recordarlo. Y ahora los puertos se veían tan hermosos con sus navíos blancos, con la bruma que evocaba todos sus recuerdos. Por primera vez pensó en Anairë, al otro lado del mar; quizá mirara hacia el este y pensara en él. Sus hijos parecían sentir algo similar, recordando a su madre; pero también la horrenda matanza en la que habían peleado codo a codo, eran tan jóvenes para haber visto tanta muerte. Quizá el destino había sido cruel, sus ojos habían visto demasiado en tan pocos años.

-_El juicio está pronto a concluir. Tendrás tu sentencia, Fingolfin, hijo de Finwë_ –sabía que había hablado en su cabeza, que sus hijos no podrían oír a Ulmo; Vala que vivía allí en el mar. Inclinó la cabeza, y respondió con su pensamiento.

-_Con gusto obedezco._

-_Ven conmigo_ –asintió, pero primero debía despedirse de Aredhel y Argon, que sólo observaban la escena confusamente, sintiendo que de algo se estaban perdiendo.

-Debo cruzar el mar. Si el destino me favorece, volveré pronto. Sino, este será nuestro adiós –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante tal revelación. Tantos años separados, y ahora podrían perderse otra vez. No era justo.

-_Ada_… (Papi) -susurró Argon, y se lanzó sobre su padre en un abrazo, que respondió con cariño.

-_Henig_ (Mi niño) –susurró, y luego fue el turno de Aredhel, con otro abrazo profundo y sentido, como hacía tiempo no se daban- Nos veremos pronto, aquí, o del otro lado del mar. Adiós.

Avanzó solo hacia el barco blanco y subió, comenzó a moverse en lo que parecía voluntad propia. Fingolfin no dejó de mirar fijamente esa tierra que había llegado a amar y odiar, hasta que ya no pudo verla en el horizonte, y se perdió entre la bruma.

* * *

_**Puertos Grises:**__ también Mithlond en sindarin, es el lugar en la Tierra Media desde donde parten los barcos hacia el Antiguo Occidente, Valinor, Aman. Allí llegan al Puerto de los Cisnes o Aquelonde. A partir de la segunda edad, los barcos que zarpan de Mithlond lo hacen para no volver jamás. Además, el puerto se ha usado como desembarco de tropas. Galdor, hijo de Hador y hermano de Gundor era el señor de los Puertos Grises (menciono esto porque estos dos van a pasar por mi historia más adelante, fugazmente)_

_**Matanza de Aquelondë:**__ Una vez pronunciado el Juramento de Fëanor, los Noldor, para abandonar las tierras de Valinor, deciden persuadir a los Teleri para que se unan a su causa y les presten los barcos para dirigirse a la Tierra Media. Por este motivo Fëanor y los demás Noldor se dirigen a Alqualondë (el Puerto de los Cisnes), pero los Teleri deciden no prestarles barcos ni ayudarles a fabricarlos contra la voluntad de los Valar (heavies en rebeldes) .Fëanor decidió tomar los navíos a la fuerza, pero no contaba con la resistencia de los Teleri, que arrojaron a muchos Noldor al mar. Y la furia invadió a los Noldor y atacaron con sus espadas a los Teleri, quienes, aunque con inferioridad de armamento, consiguieron rechazarlos hasta en tres ocasiones. Pero entonces llegaron los elfos que seguían a Fingon (ya lo conocen, hijo de nuestro héroe ;) ) y al ver que muchos de los suyos estaban muriendo, se unieron a la Batalla, pese a no conocer bien los motivos de tal lucha. Y los Teleri fueron vencidos, por lo que los Noldor les robaron los barcos para ir a la Tierra Media. Era la primera vez que un elfo asesinaba a otro, la primera batalla al estilo "guerra civil"._

_**Ulmo:**__ El Vala Ulmo era uno de los Ocho Aratar y era considerado el segundo en poder, después de Manwë. También fue conocido como el Señor de las Aguas y el Rey del Mar. Vivía sólo y no habitaba en un lugar concreto sino que se trasladaba continuamente por todas las aguas de la Tierra y por ello se decía que estaba presente en toda Arda, y que nunca descansaba. Se dice que todos los mares, ríos y fuentes le pertenecen pues está presente en su sustancia y de este modo recoge noticias de toda Arda que de otro modo nunca serían conocidas por los demás Valar. No era de su gusto caminar sobre la tierra y se canta que rara vez vestía un cuerpo como hacían los otros Valar. Su preocupación por Arda era grande pero rara vez asistía a los Consejos de los Valar, tan sólo en grandes ocasiones o en situaciones de crisis. _

_Gracias a la ayuda enciclopédica de ElFenomeno, gracias mapas y tablas genealógicas del amigo Christopher jajaja. Ahora sí, lean y hasta el fin de semana se olvidan de que suba nada eh! Y no se olviden de reviewsar :P _

_Gracias por todas sus cosas lindas, me inflan el ego y me animan a escribir más aun. Adieu!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hola, jóvenes con boleto! En primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos por su infinita paciencia para subir, por sus maravillosos reviews, y por su insistencia en que los deje tener relaciones a mis pobres personajes jajaja. Vale, veo que no soy la peor, pero después de tanto preambulo cuando ocurra será épico y los dejará a todos húmedos y acurrucados entre las sábanas (?). Bah, espero, no quiero ensalsar mi escritura de antemano jeje. En fin, aca mi buen amigo Fingolfin está histérico porque hay ciertas cosas que le preguntan con bastante insistencia, y hablo por supuesto de Sophian, Sunny, Sandra, Sam y Lady Marian. Vale, así que voy a cederle la palabra y que él explique... como ya he dicho, hay que ponerse en el lugar del otro y saber que él no piensa igual que los hombres mortales, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo *se sienta con la espalda muy recta e investiga el teclado con la mirada hasta razonar que cada cuadradito corresponde a una letra, empieza a teclear a una velocidad impresionante para alguien que nunca ha visto un teclado*_

_Buenos días, estimados amigos. Si les provoco algo tan fuerte como la confusión y los instintos psicóticos debe ser que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, así que bien por mí *sonríe*. Nunca fui muy bueno con las palabras, mejor se me da la espada; y nunca debí dar explicaciones a nadie... así que lo intentaré, pero esto es nuevo para mí. Vale, lo que quiero decir en primer lugar es que amo a Dianna, de verdad; y quiero que esto quede muy claro porque sino todo el resto de mis acciones carecerá de total y absoluto sentido. Comencé a cortejarla en Arnor, y juro que casi la tenía, pero el diálogo con los Valar lo cambió todo. Por ahora, y aunque me duela (mucho, de hecho), prefiero que ella no me ame._

_**Q:**__ Eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué?_  
_**A:**__ Porque debo partir al juicio de los Valar, y sé que muy probablemente no se me permita volver a la Tierra Media. Aulë me amenazó, por favor, eso tiene un efecto importante y no deben olvidarlo. Pues bien, si Dianna me ama y resulta que yo no vuelvo, entonces morirá de pena y por supuesto que yo no quiero eso. En cambio, si no me ama; sencillamente me olvidará y podrá vivir feliz aunque con otro. Pero suponte ahora que contra todo pronóstico se me permita volver... entonces tendré que comenzar otra vez con ella, no será fácil, seguramente se enfadará, pero es un precio pequeño si tengo que cuenta que le he evitado un dolor mucho peor que la llevaría a morir._

_**Q:**__ ¿Era por eso que la tratabas fríamente?_  
_**A:**__ Sí, porque cuando más se acercara a mí, más peligro corría. Pero no ha sido fácil, y en muchas ocasiones simplemente no he podido resistirme a volver a acercarme. No sólo por el hecho de que tengo sangre en las venas como cualquiera, sino que puedo ver el dolor que le provoca mi frialdad, y siento culpa por eso. Sé que es para evitar algo peor, pero aún así. Entonces cuando recordaba que al acercarme la ponía en peligro, pues me alejaba. Siento haber sido tan ambivalente, pero no he podido evitarlo *suspira*_

_**Q:**__ ¿Por qué te fuiste a Gondolin?_  
_**A:**__ Porque tenía que irme a Valinor, pero antes iba a asegurarme de dejarla en algún lugar donde estuviera segura y tratar que me esperara allí, pero no puedo obligarla. Además, algo tenía que hacer con Glorfindel._

_**Q:**__ Oh claro, ¿qué con él?_  
_**A:**__ Me tiene sin cuidado, sé que Turgon sabrá que hacer._

_**Q:**__ ¿Y qué con el sexo?_  
_**A:**__ Oh vamos, les estoy diciendo que quiero salvar su vida y evitarle sufrimiento y sólo pueden pensar en sexo, se nota que son mortales *resopla fastidiado*. Para nosotros lo que junta para siempre los caminos de nuestra vida es la relación sexual, nos convierte en cónyuges más allá de cualquier ceremonia. Esta existe sin duda, suelen ser magníficas, pero son para el público... en el corazón lo que vale es lo otro, que puede ser antes o después de la ceremonia oficial. Vale, en primer lugar y por si no lo olvidan, sigo casado. Un mortal diría "a la mierda" y abriría el mar como Moisés, pero yo preferiría no hacer nada más que enfurezca a los Valar, ya bastante peligro está corriendo mi pueblo como para afectarlos de esta manera por algo como el sexo. Además, lo mismo que apliqué más arriba, hasta que no esté seguro de volver, prefiero que no me ame. Y si lo están dudando, sí, me está volviendo loco de deseo y debo recurrir a todo el autocontrol._

_**Q:**__ ¿No hubiera sido más fácil decirle todo y chau picho?_  
_**A:**__ *resopla con hartazgo y pone los ojos en blanco*. Mortales, se nota que ninguno de ustedes se va a morir por el corazón roto, no lo tienen en cuenta. Lo que yo quiero es ahorrarle sufrimiento, ¿les parece en verdad un buen método ir a decirle que aunque la amo probablemente no volvamos a vernos, que todos los noldor han sido amenazados por mi imprudencia nada más, que corremos peligro y si sale mal va a ser tanto su culpa como mía? Bien, si regreso, eventualmente lo sabrá pero ya estará todo solucionado. Sino, nunca se enterará, y chau picho._

_Gracias por comprender, espero haberme explicado, porque es muy poco probable que vuelva a darles explicaciones a ustedes... a todo esto, me resulta algo incómodo que anden debatiendo mi vida sexual por todo el continente, pero invénteme algo bueno ya que están en eso. Gracias por soportarme y apoyarme, siervos y amigos. Ahora los dejo con un capítulo donde ni estoy, pero espero que mi hermano les caiga bien. Ojo, siempre se hace el que todo lo sabe, pero no es el rey *lanza una carcajada*. Namarië, mellon nin. _

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Lejos de allí Dianna y Kajsa se aproximaban a Nargothrond. Le traía horribles recuerdos de su captura y su humillación por parte de nada menos que su padre; y luego cuando Veryan le cortó la espalda con Ringil, la espada de Fingolfin. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Aunque iba encapuchada la reconocieron enseguida, la recibieron con honores, llamándola con formulas que normalmente se utilizan para la realeza. Seguía sin comprender, ¿qué había estado diciendo Fingolfin sobre la naturaleza de su relación? ¿Había acaso algún tipo de relación entre ellos? Se habían besado, era indudable; habían dormido juntos, pero después estaban los días fríos.

Entró en el despacho de Finarfin sin molestarse en tocar, y allí lo encontró entre mapas y papeles, ayudado por una botella de vino. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el enorme retrato que coronaba la habitación. Una pintura al óleo mostraba una doncella de cabellos plateados y ojos profundos que brillaban con la luz de los árboles; con una tiara sencilla coronando su cabello. Nunca había visto un retrato tan exquisito, tan vivo. Cuando el elfo dirigió su mirada hacia el retrato, sus ojos se encendieron con un brillo misterioso y bello. Cualquiera que lo viera sabría que la amaba y añoraba más aún que aquello que las palabras podían expresar. Pero enseguida se volvió hacia la recién llegada, dándole la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Dianna, me alegro de verte en circunstancias más venturosas –pero en verdad nunca antes habían cruzado palabra.

-Buenas tardes Finarfin, aunque creo que nunca nos habíamos visto antes –aventuró.

-Oh, lo siento –río con disimulo- Mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti –se preguntó si se habría propasado con ese comentario, cambió de tema- Te ha gustado el retrato de Eärwen, ¿a qué es preciosa? –Dianna puso los ojos en blanco, en verdad no quería saber nada con la esposa de nadie, pero tampoco quería ser descortés.

-Sí, es muy bella. ¿Por qué Fingolfin no tiene uno así?

-Tenía uno, pero lo tiró hace varias décadas –eso sustentaba que quizá el rey elfo había dicho la verdad, pero no se arriesgó sin saber algo más.

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar, mientras Finarfin volvió a reír, algo más fuerte. Invitó a la media elfa a sentarse con él y le sirvió una copa del delicioso líquido.

-Tú dímelo –remató, mientras probaba la sustancia roja. Era delicioso, realmente le hacía falta avisparse un poco para juntar valor.

-Con todo respeto, no tengo ni idea de lo que está sucediendo aquí. He venido a preguntártelo.

-¿Qué necesitas saber? –se mostró predispuesto, y eso la animó.

-¿Qué rayos ha ido a hacer Fingolfin a los Puertos Grises? –su hermano pareció atragantarse con el vino, trastabilló con una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo puedes no saber eso? –la exasperó, parecía que todo el mundo sabía aquello que ella ignoraba.

-Tú dímelo –se mordió el labio, no quería ser descortés, al fin y al cabo era él quien la estaba ayudando, pero el elfo le dedicó una mirada dulce, sin molestarse en apariencia- ¿Por qué Turgon me ha nombrado Consejera Real? ¿Por qué todo el mundo utiliza fórmulas reales conmigo? Además, él me dijo que siguiera haciéndole a su padre lo que estaba haciendo, ¿a qué diablos se refería? –para lo último ya estaba gritando, presa de la ansiedad y de la ira que le causaba ser subestimada.

-Tranquila, la impaciencia no es buena –volvió a reír, y eso la molestó aún más-. Una pregunta a la vez. Te ayudaré, pero debes razonarlo tú -¿por qué? ¿no podía decirle las cosas de una buena vez por todas y fin de la historia? Respiró profundo y bebió un trago de vino más grande de lo que hubiera querido.

-Está bien –aceptó al fin.

-Cuando mi hermano habla de ti, siempre dice "mi señora" o "mi reina", estoy seguro que te lo ha dicho a ti también –asintió, preguntándose cuánto habría hablado sobre ella el Alto Rey- ¿Te has preguntado por qué lo hace? –Dianna se encogió de hombros, intentando controlar el impulso de saltar sobre Finarfin y golpearlo hasta que confiese.

-Es una fórmula normal, es por educación, ¿o no?

-En parte. Es una fórmula que se utiliza sólo con los iguales o los superiores. No se utiliza con nadie de menor jerarquía. Fingolfin es el Rey Supremo, él no tiene superiores; sino que sus iguales son los reyes de otros reinos. Sin embargo, te ha llamado así, ¿lo habías pensado? –hizo un esfuerzo por recordar la primera vez que lo oyó, se lo había preguntado pero lo había desechado enseguida.

-¿Entonces por qué me llama así a mí?

-Porque te ve como su igual –respondió con naturalidad- Y pronto los demás también comenzaron a verte como una reina, y adaptaron las fórmulas a ello.

-Pero no soy una reina. No soy su igual, la mayor parte de mi vida me la pasé viviendo en el camino; o cuando no, como una sirvienta –Finarfin subió una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pero las cosas cambian, mi señora –ahí estaba eso otra vez. Recordó el terrible día en que Glorfindel los había encontrado, y allí estaba eso también. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de hablar.

-Sabes, sólo una vez me incliné ante mi rey –el elfo sonrió- y él enseguida se inclinó también ante mí. Me dijo que no debía hacerlo, porque éramos iguales –asintió triunfal.

-Ya lo vez –y entonces recordó algo más.

-Otra vez, antes de eso, trenzó mi cabello en una corona de flores. Una corona para una reina, había dicho –Finarfin no pudo contener una carcajada, que hizo enfurecer aun más a Dianna.

-¿Y aún no lo vez? Que terca eres, mi reina –volvió a reír, mientras la elfa se mordía la lengua intentando no asesinarlo por la provocación, aunque bien intencionada, que él le daba.

-No, lo siento –algo punzó su cabeza; hubiera jurado que sintió la triste presencia invernal de su amado. Alguien le hablaba, una voz profunda, penetrante; que no se parecía en nada a lo que ella hubiera oído jamás. Al principio eran palabras inconexas, no supo que idioma era; y agudizo su oído –en realidad su corazón- para poder escuchar.

_-Debes probarlo. Debes aguantar._

_-¿Cuánto, mi señor?_

_-Mil golpes. _

Dianna tembló al oír esas palabras, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas; y supo que era él, pero con alguien más. Intentando pasar una prueba, pero ¿para qué? Estaba sufriendo, lo sentía hasta en sus huesos, y no podía ayudarlo. Era cruel que el destino quisiera que ella pudiera percibirlo.

-¿Qué ocurre? Lo siento –ahora Finarfin estaba muy serio, quizá la broma de llamarla terca no le había resultado bien. Volvió a la realidad sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No es nada, disculpa. Este vino si que es bueno –ironizó, tomando otro sorbo; aunque estaba muy segura de que había oído algo real- ¿Qué me decías?

-¿Conoces la historia de nuestros padres?

-No, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con lo que te pregunto? Por favor, contéstame –se había quedado angustiada luego de la espeluznante audición que había penetrado en su mente. Y él lo notó, pero no interrumpió sus reflexiones.

-Eso explica mucho. Te la contaré –tomó aire y cambió el tono de su voz, se volvió más profundo-. Nuestro padre, Finwë, tomó por esposa a Míriel. Le llamaban en aquel tiempo la bordadora, por su habilidad en la confección y el tejido que nunca ha logrado ser superada. El amor entre ellos era grande y perfecto, había sido concebido en una edad de dicha, cuando la tierra aun era joven. Primero nació nuestro hermano, Fëanor; y Míriel sucumbió a la tristeza. Su cuerpo y su espíritu perdieron la vitalidad –Dianna tembló, sintió esa misma tristeza en su piel.

-Pero imagino que tu padre la ayudó, ¿verdad? –Finarfin se mordió el labio, pero asintió.

-Busco el consejo de Manwë, y este dejó a Míriel a los cuidados de Irmo, en Lórien; un lugar donde hasta los Valar encontraban reposo. Pero no sirvió de nada, puesto que un año después ella murió.

-Oh no, que triste –susurró la media elfa.

-Las doncellas de Estë cuidaron el cuerpo de Míriel para que pareciera dormido, y mi padre iba a verla.

-Como un retrato –interrumpió Dianna, echándole un vistazo al enorme y hermoso cuadro que coronaba la habitación.

-Sí, así es. Pero nuestro padre quedó profundamente angustiado, y cada vez que la visitaba su pesar y soledad aumentaban. Hasta que dejó de hacerlo. Él no deseaba dejar a su hijo sin madre, además hubiera querido tener más hijos –la media elfa subió una ceja.

-Si, pero aquí están ustedes, ¿cómo es posible? –Finarfin tomó aire, y siguió.

-Cuando Fëanor se hizo mayor y se casó, Finwë volvió a enamorarse; de nuestra madre, Indis. Deseó volver a casarse, y volver a concebir. Le había dado todo a Fëanor cuando él era pequeño, siempre lo cuidó y lo amó; aun a costa de su propia felicidad. Pero los Valar no estaban complacidos con eso, nada complacidos. Tampoco nuestro medio hermano. El matrimonio se supone indisoluble. El amor verdadero es para siempre –ella comenzó a vislumbrar por dónde venía el asunto de la historia, pero decidió seguir oyendo.

-¿Qué hizo entonces? ¿Qué podía hacer sino ser miserable? Por cierto, ¿Indis le correspondía? –el elfo sonrió.

-Claro que sí. Ella lo amaba, y deseaba que unieran sus vidas y llevar a sus hijos. Los Valar enjuiciaron a mi padre, y sentenciaron que le permitirían volver a casarse, puesto que Míriel lo había abandonado por propia voluntad. Nuestro padre volvió a ser dichoso, aún más que antes; aunque la sombra de Míriel nunca abandonó nuestro hogar. En parte, creo yo, porque Fëanor se opuso a que su padre volviera a casarse. Era raro, sí, pero yo prefiero pensar en la felicidad de nuestros seres amados, ¿tú que crees?

-Es cierto. Hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, si es su felicidad, no seré nadie para opacarla con mi capricho –el elfo sonrió y asintió en aprobación.

-Además, fue una pena que nunca lográramos acercarnos a Fëanor. Hubiera querido ser más cercano a mi medio hermano. Eso lo resintió y le causó envidia, creyó que habíamos robado a su familia, y no sé cuantas insensateces más –Dianna negó con la cabeza.

-Pero eso no es cierto, esperó hasta que Fëanor creciera, le dio todo durante su juventud. Más bien tendría que haber estado doblemente agradecido con su padre, en lugar de guardar rencor hacia ustedes que no tenían ninguna culpa –Finarfin volvió a llenar las copas, y bebieron en silencio por un momento.

-Me alegra que pienses así –volvió a cambiar el tono de su voz para indicar que la historia había terminado- ¿Comprendes por qué te estoy contando esto? –la media elfa sintió un golpe agudo en su espalda, que luego se esparció por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Supo que no era para ella, pero lo sentía en su propia piel. Disimuló, lo mejor que pudo; escuchando con su corazón un gemido de dolor que supo era de su elfo.

-No del todo –tomó aire y se armó de valor- ¿Crees que tu hermano intenta repetir la historia de su padre?

-No, no lo creo –admitió, y algo se decepcionó dentro de ella-. Lo sé. Bueno, sólo difiere en el detalle de que hasta donde sabemos, Anarië no ha muerto. Hemos hablado sobre esto, y francamente no comprendo cómo no ha tenido esta conversación contigo –se encendió la esperanza, y también la ira. Entonces la amaba, ¿o no? Aunque la estuviera subestimando, aunque no la creyera con neuronas suficientes para entender eso. Iba a comerlo a besos, estaba segura; pero antes tenía cuatro cosas para hacerle saber. Sin pensarlo, algunas lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, sin llegar a caer, perlando sus delicadas pestañas.

-¿Por qué no me ha dicho la verdad? –apretó los párpados y finalmente las lágrimas cayeron libremente.

-No llores, mi señora. En mi opinión, lo ha hecho para protegerte. Pero yo pienso diferente, yo en su lugar te hubiera dicho –intentó animarla con su sonrisa, sin éxito-. Lo regañaré, te lo prometo –volvió a sentir un golpe agudo, como de un látigo; esta vez sobre su torso, que le cortó la respiración por un momento.

-Algo sucede. Le oigo gritar –levantó la voz, desesperada; sabiendo en el fondo que nada podía hacer.

-Lo sé, tranquila. Es su prueba, y nadie puede ayudarlo –abrió los ojos muy grandes, ¿cómo podía escuchar lo mismo y aparentar tanta tranquilidad?

-¿Este es el juicio de los Valar? –el elfo negó con la cabeza

-El juicio ha concluido, es la sentencia –las lágrimas avanzaron con más fuerza, entonces él estaba recibiendo ese castigo sólo por ella, y había dudado de su amor y de su confianza. No necesitó que nadie se lo dijera para saber que a pesar de los días fríos, y a pesar de todos los secretos, él la amaba. Se sintió estúpida y despreciable por haber dudado de él, le había pedido mil veces que confiara.

¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Podría aguantar? ¿Volvería? En ese caso, ¿estaría enojado con ella? Ella aún seguía enojada, más que nunca, por los secretos que le ocultaba. Podría haberlo ayudado, podrían haber forjado un plan, juntos. En vez de eso sencillamente quiso soportar solo esas heridas, y eso la hería a ella también. Se levantó en silencio y se dirigió hacia la salida del despacho, dándole una última mirada a Finarfin y al retrato de su amada.

-Perdóname, necesito un momento –se excusó, y salió; pero el elfo volvió a hablarle, con una sonrisa.

-No lo juzgues, mi hermano es muy terco. Cree que puede hacer todo solo, que puede proteger a todos; y le cuesta aceptar ayuda de los demás. No dijo nada hasta que no fue demasiado tarde, hasta que ya nadie pudiera ayudar –posó una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de la elfa, en señal de apoyo-. Le vendrá bien a Beleriand que alguien lo ponga un poco en su lugar. Estoy seguro que serás una gran reina –ella se quedó helada, no supo que decir a eso. Simplemente se giró y corrió por los pasillos; hasta el rincón más oscuro que pudo encontrar, y se hizo un ovillo allí; donde nadie la encontrara.


	18. Chapter 18

_Buenas noches fans! Quieren capítulo? *siiiii* bah, ya se la re creía la piba. Un poco más de angst por aqui con alguien en se divierte metiendo pua un buen rato. Vale, me da la impresión que este cap quedó algo corto. Pero como estoy -periodísticamente- con esto de las elecciones, no podré aparecer por aquí hasta el lunes.. así que les subo hoy. _

_Por cierto, hice un dibujo conceptual de Dianna, pueden verlo en mi estúpido y sensual Instagram cuya cuenta se llama igual que esta: torredemarfil14, o en mi muro de face pa' los amigos. Vamos a darle un poco de bola a ella porque parece que se quedaron tan deslumbrados con que el rey elfo les escribiera que se puso algo celosa jajaja. Además, le prestaron más atención a eso que al capítulo en sí así que sorry amigo que voy a prescindir de sus servicios de FAQ para quedarme con sus servicios como guerrero :D _

_Notas (no al pie) para hoy:_  
_Adar: padre / Ada: papi_  
_Ion nin: hijo mío_

_Como siempre, gracias por leer y por sus reviews! ^_^_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Aredhel y Argon llevaban varios días en los Puertos Grises, sólo esperando. No tenían ni una sola pista sobre lo que podría pasar con su padre, y eso los llenaba de angustia. No se atrevieron a aventurar nada, no perdieron la esperanza; no se atrevían a irse. Sólo esperando, en silencio. Llevaban un largo tiempo así, hasta que vieron avanzar el navío blanco entre la bruma, que parecía andar solo y encantado. Los hermanos cruzaron una mirada llena de pánico y se acercaron a los muelles; sintiendo de a poco esa misma añoranza de las Tierras Imperecederas como ese miedo atroz que penetraba hasta los huesos. Fingolfin avanzó lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron la tierra, con una expresión de dolor y serenidad que ellos nunca habían visto. Un paso más adelante y simplemente se desplomó, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Sus hijos corrieron a socorrerlo, viendo con horror como sus ropas se teñían de un líquido oscuro y pegajoso. Aredhel le arrancó sus ropas con un movimiento decidido, sólo para observar horrorizada su torso cubierto enteramente por profundos cortes. Pero estos alcanzaban también su espalda y sus brazos. Los hermanos desesperaron ante la situación, perdía sangre en enormes cantidades; si seguía así no llegaría hasta Gondolin. Quiso el misterio de Aman que la sangre sólo comenzara a brotar al poner un pie en estas tierras, aunque el dolor había aparecido ya mucho antes. Argon intentó contener el sangrado presionando las heridas con sus manos, pero nada parecía funcionar. Contra todo pronóstico, Fingolfin le clavó la mirada y le sonrió; y ambos hijos no pudieron evitar responder con una sonrisa triste y horrorizada.

-_Adar_ –susurró Argon, con la voz quebrada.

-_Ion nin_ –respondió aún más bajo, pero sin perder la sonrisa; pasando la mirada de uno a otro- Tengan calma, todo está bien –tomó aire y apretó los párpados. Intentaba disimular el dolor que lo envolvía, no deseaba que sufran por él; pero no fue demasiado convincente. Entre ambos lo cargaron hacia los caballos, pero no llegaron a montar, algo los interrumpió. El cielo se puso blanco, de una claridad que dolía y los obligó a cerrar los ojos mientras durara.

Aredhel gritó de sorpresa cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos. Ya no vio el mar, ni los muelles, ni los navíos blancos; sino algo más conocido. Ante ellos estaban las murallas de Gondolin. Se apresuraron para entrar, captando todas las miradas mientras se preguntaban que diablos habría sucedido. Quizá la voluntad de los Valar se expresa en formas, cuando menos, extrañas.

* * *

Más arriba, en el salón del trono, rey y capitán parecían competir con la mirada. Glorfindel no consideraba que el joven e inexperto Turgon fuera rival para él, pero ya nada podía hacer. Si por él fuera lo exiliaría muy lejos, donde ya no tuviera que tragarse esa expresión de prepotencia que el capitán siempre le andaba poniendo. Se había molestado con Dianna por haber partido sin avisar, aunque las órdenes de su padre habían sido dejarla partir cuando ella lo decidiera. Había sido muy claro con eso, y lamentablemente la obligaba a requerir –o mejor dicho, aceptar sin ninguna gana- la ayuda del capitán.

No confiaba en él. Sabía que lo habían encarcelado, que había tenido un juicio; pero había sido absuelto. Turgon jamás se hubiera imaginado que esa absolución tenía algo que ver con la ausencia de la media elfa para dar su testimonio. Sabía que algo había pasado con Glorfindel, y se sintió ignorado y subestimado como un niño pequeño. Ahora comprendía como se había sentido Dianna. No podía esperar a que su padre volviera para nunca más tener que cruzarse con el elfo. Pero tampoco se atrevía a mandarlo lejos, porque así no podría tenerlo vigilado. De pronto una idea maravillosa se le pasó por la cabeza. Lo tendría allí mismo, pero en las entrañas de la tierra, donde no tuviera que soportarlo ya más. Se buscaría un consejero como la gente, de preferencia su hermano.

-Necesito que te ocupes de los talleres de la armería –sentenció, con voz firme.

-Es tiempo de paz –remató Glorfindel- temo que no seré del todo útil allí.

-He oído que mi padre desea atacar Angband en el mediano plazo, para eso necesitamos ir bien armados –razonó Turgon, sin disimular el hartazgo en su voz. El capitán resopló, pero acabó aceptando.

-Lo haré, mi señor –tomó aire e intentó disimular una sonrisa- Aunque francamente, dudo mucho que el Alto Rey vuelva a pisar jamás esta ciudad.

-Limítate a dar tu opinión cuando yo la requiera –sentenció fríamente, mientras el capitán inclinaba la cabeza y se retiraba en silencio. No lo aguantaba, y si por él fuera; lo dejaría tirado en el medio de la nada para que muera de hambre. Aunque, al ser tan buen guerrero; eso no parecía probable. Lamentablemente, agregó para sí mismo, resoplando de fastidio.

* * *

Glorfindel caminó por los pasillos del palacio dispuesto –mal dispuesto- a dirigirse a los niveles más bajos, a los talleres; sabiendo que se llenaría de sudor y suciedad sólo por estar forjando el acero de las espadas. Se haría una muy buena, se lo prometió a sí mismo; como un premio de consuelo. Al pasar por una de las puertas, algo lo hizo detenerse. Oyó del otro lado una voz lastimosa, inundada de dolor, rogando con toda la fuerza de su alma. Este anhelo conmovió al capitán y quiso fisgonear un poco más. Agudizó el oído e intentó otra vez.

-_Dianna… meleth nin… gi melin…_ -algo se encendió dentro de sí al oír el aterrado anhelo del rey elfo. Así que estaba allí, pero no así su hija, la media elfa. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba o qué habría ocurrido con ella. Peor aún, le tenía sin cuidado. Se disponía a irse cuando la puerta se abrió y una voz femenina lo llamó por detrás. Afortunadamente no pudo notar que había estado oyendo. Rielle, la sanadora; saludó cortésmente –quizá seductoramente- al capitán.

-Discúlpeme, mi señor. Quizá usted pueda ayudarme –aventuró.

-A su servicio –contestó Glorfindel con una sonrisa, y ella pareció brillar sus ojos por un breve momento.

-El rey está buscando a alguien –pensó un momento- una tal Dianna. ¿Tienes idea de quién es? ¿Dónde puede estar? Es imperativo que se le envíe un mensaje para que acuda cuanto antes –el capitán agradeció a Eru la oportunidad única que el destino le regalaba, y mintió con todo descaro.

-Conozco a la media elfa. Es Consejera Real, francamente no comprendo como puedes no conocerla, Rielle –la sanadora se sonrojó por un momento, pero no dijo más- Ha partido de Gondolin hace como diez o doce días, creo. Ha dicho que se ha hartado de esperar al rey, y se marchó –debió disimular la risa.

-¿Dónde ha ido?

-No lo sé –continuó el elfo-. Sin embargo, debo pedirte que seas discreta. No lo oíste de mí –le guiñó un ojo seductoramente, y se fue hacia los talleres sin decir nada más; dejando a la elfa entre angustiada y entusiasmada por su reacción.

El Alto Rey tuvo que ahogar un grito, retorciéndose del dolor que inundaba su cuerpo pero más profundamente aún su alma. Le habían dicho que se había marchado, que se había hartado de esperarlo. Al principio no lo creyó, no quería creerlo. Era demasiado doloroso incluso para considerarlo, pero no podía evitar que esas palabras resonaran en su cabeza. En un momento dado no pudo evitar pensar que quizá si hubiera sido sincero con ella, si le hubiera dicho el propósito del viaje; ella hubiera esperado. Pero en lugar de eso le había gritado, había visto esa ira desbordando sus ojos. Ya era tarde para protegerla, muy tarde. Le había dicho que lo amaba, y volviera o no; ya era tarde. Si realmente se había marchado, entonces todo ese dolor era completamente en vano. Sin embargo, si ella llegaba a ser feliz, incluso aunque no volvieran a verse; valdría la pena. Se decidió a cerrar los ojos y sólo lanzarse al abismo, sin abrirlos por un largo tiempo. O quizá, nunca más.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? –inquirió Finarfin, subiendo una ceja.

-Lo siento, ya me iba.

-Debiste haber partido antes, ya llegas tarde –Dianna torció la boca y puso mala cara, pero en el fondo sabía que el elfo tenía razón.

-Mil golpes –susurró- No podía siquiera moverme, menos cabalgar. He estado pensando, a veces parece que somos meras piezas de un juego divino. El mundo sigue un plan, nosotros somos parte de él; pero no podemos torcer ese camino. Quizá era mi destino llegar tarde, para que algo pueda suceder –su interlocutor esbozó una sonrisa.

-Arda puede ser un lugar muy misterioso si te detienes a pensarlo. Pero no es momento de pensar, sino de viajar –la media elfa se mordió el labio y acabó abrazando a su amigo de repente, sin que él se lo esperara- Yo también ya me iba. Volveré a Valinor –Dianna asintió, pensando en el reencuentro feliz de Finarfin con su esposa, y sintió algo de envidia sana.

-Adiós, gracias por todo –esbozó una media sonrisa, pero sin romper la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma sobre su sonrisa- Hasta el próximo encuentro –tomó las riendas de Kajsa y salió disparada con una velocidad que nunca antes había logrado, hacia Gondolin.


	19. Chapter 19

_-Buen día estimados. Hoy les escribo yo porque al parecer soy el único en condiciones de hacerlo, un secretario forzado. Con mi padre que no se levanta de la cama, Dianna viajando a no sé dónde, y Agustina muriendo luego de 13 horas de cobertura radial; calculo que depende de mí. Que flojitos son los humanos, ¿no les parece? Soy rey de un reino prestado, guapo, jóven y sobre todo, buen chico. Vengo a traerles un capítulo del estilo hurt-confort, que por supuesto termina tiernamente. Hablando de eso, debería aclararles que Nolofinwë es la traducción del nombre de mi padre al Quenya. Por cierto, así que andaban preguntando los porqués de la situación con el capitán -las bisagras de la puerta rechinan y alguien se asoma._  
_-Porque eres maaaaaalo -se burla Fingon, y Turgon pone los ojos en blanco con expresión de hartazgo._  
_-Para tener esposa eres adulto, pero para interrumpir mi monólogo eres un niñito -el elfo no puede más de la risa, y debe controlarse antes de contestar._  
_-Me consuela saber que sólo sobre mi cadaver podrás gobernar de verdad._  
_-¡Cállate! -marca cada sílaba con espacios, para que quede muy claro. No puede responder, rie de forma tal que en verdad es una lucha por respirar. Pero alguien más tiene la fortuna de recorrer ese pasillo y al ver la puerta abierta, interrumpir._  
_-Déjenme a mí, pichones -se acomoda los rizos con soberbia, y ya nadie puede reír-. Ha sido magnífico, el Alto Rey ha estado demasiado ocupado con cierta rubiecita como para hacer las cosas bien. Me ha ahorrado usar las piernas para meterme en la cárcel, pero todos sabemos que no se puede retener a alguien sin acusarlo formalmente de algo. Entonces lo hizo, pero decidió que esa acusación quedara en el más absoluto de los secretos. Bueno para Dianna, pero bueno para mí también; porque entonces se fue, y ella también. Sin nadie que supiera de qué diablos me acusaba, sin nadie que tuviera nada contra mí ni un solo testigo, ¿qué excusa tenían para mantenerme encarcelado? Y como no se puede juzgar a nadie dos veces por el mismo crímen, ya la hice. Para que vean que los verdaderos favoritos de Eru siempre caen de pie. Quizá si el joven monarca interino hubiera prestado algo más de atención... -lanza una carcajada y sale tan pronto como había llegado. Turgon masajea su sien con dos dedos, visiblemente turbado._  
_-Quizá sí soy malo para esto -susurra._  
_-No -contesta su hermano- ¿Una copa? -sonríe._  
_-Una copa._

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Varios días más pasaron sin que esos ojos gélidos vieran una sola gota de luz, sin dormir, sin descansar. Sólo esperando. La monotonía comenzó a apoderarse de él hasta que todas las percepciones se volvieron una sola, eterna oscuridad y silencio; y dolor. Luego de mucho, algo cambió. Algo distinto, una suavidad que sólo podía ser otra piel, y un aroma que sólo podía ser el suyo. Sintió las yemas de esos dedos temblando, recorriendo el borde de su pómulo, siguiendo por su cuello y sus clavículas. Infló el pecho y dejó salir el aire que no había notado estaba conteniendo. Esa caricia era un alivio, calmaba el dolor de su alma y traía la primavera. Le sonrió, no pudo verla; pero lo sintió.

-Buen día insensato –susurró la voz a su lado, y no pudo más que regocijar su corazón con esa presencia que tanto había anhelado. Se decidió a abrir sus ojos, ya no eran de hielo sino que desprendían un brillo que nunca antes habían reflejado. Le tomó unos momentos acostumbrarse a la luz otra vez; quizá, la luz de su sonrisa. Era más hermosa aun de lo que la recordaba, sintió su pecho llenarse de calidez; en verdad la había extrañado y anhelado.

-Hola –respondió con la voz quebrada y los ojos vidriosos, pero ella sólo pudo lanzar una risita.

-Lamento la tardanza, ¿cómo te sientes? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no pudo decir si eran de felicidad o tristeza, o quizá ambas.

-Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor –tomó aire un momento, y ella tembló-. Sin embargo, soy feliz porque has vuelto, _meleth nin_. Gracias –Dianna subió una ceja.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haría?

-Eso decían todos –se mordió el labio.

-Y tú les creíste –negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada- Ojala un día logres confiar en mí, Fingolfin –con un movimiento trabajoso, tomó una de sus manos con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos; agradeciendo ese suave contacto.

-¿Sigues enfadada? –asintió.

-Oh sí, mucho –esbozó una sonrisa-. Te mataré, eres un idiota –no pudo contener una risita, que alivió el miedo que esas palabras le generaban-. Podría haberte ayudado si hubieras sido sincero conmigo. ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Bien, de todos modos tú tampoco confiaste en mí, me dijiste que te estaba usando –él sonrió aun más-. Tonta.

-Sí, así es –apretó sus dedos, acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar-. Me arrepiento de haber dicho eso, sé que no es así. Lamento no haber confiado en ti, perdóname –sus ojos reflejaron las lágrimas, pero él sólo pudo seguir con esa sonrisa que era sólo para ella.

-No hay nada que perdonar, _vanimelda_. Es culpa mía por no haber sido sincero, pero debes saber que solamente quise protegerte. Perdóname –dejó salir con fuerza las lágrimas contenidas y simplemente asintió. Él limpió esas lágrimas con sus dedos para acabar acariciando suavemente la parte posterior de su cuello, como siempre lo hacía y le resultaba tan hipnótico y relajante.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –repitió la media elfa.

-Lo que hace todo el mundo, aprender sobre la marcha –sonrió, como si fuera obvio- Ven, puedo hacerte un lugar aquí, si quieres –asintió tímidamente y se acurrucó a su lado, con cuidado pero con calidez. Quedaron frente a frente, casi exhalando el aliento del otro. Allí, en su pecho; era su lugar favorito en el mundo entero. Recién entonces se relajó y dejó que todo lo malo fluyera lejos.

-¿Me contarías que sucedió? –intentó que no sonara agresivo, pero no lo logró-. Por favor –agrego, intentando sonreír otra vez.

-Luego –pareció exasperarse, pero esa chispa no encendió ninguna llama.

-Está bien –aceptó al fin-. No lo olvides –esa pequeña amenaza hizo reír al rey; sí, era obvio que estaba enojadísima- Llegué tarde porque también estaba ocupada pasando una prueba –Fingolfin tembló, no quería creer que ella hubiera sentido dolor por su culpa. Era lo que intentaba evitar, no podía haberla herido. Se mordió el labio y tragó saliva antes de atreverse a preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pasó la palma de su mano suavemente por su pecho vendado, clavándole la mirada.

-Cada uno de estos… yo también lo he sentido –ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada, le había causado un dolor enorme. Lo sentía, desde el fondo de su alma; no deseaba hacerle mal y finalmente había acabado peor de lo que había planeado. Sólo quería hacerla feliz, ¿por qué no era capaz de hacerlo? No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba. Quizá ella estaría mejor sola, pero simplemente no era capaz de irse de su lado nunca más. Escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y se quedó muy quieto, hasta que ella comenzó a sentir que temblaba suavemente, junto con la humedad de las lágrimas sobre su piel.

-No te preocupes, _melthinmir nin_ –su respiración se detuvo por un momento al oír que lo llamara así. Vio complacida como sus mejillas se sonrosaban como nunca antes, era cierto que se había convertido en su joya dorada. Comenzó a juguetear con su largo cabello, que caía sobre sus hombros como un río de oro; acariciándolo suavemente- Todo está bien –susurró, intentando calmarlo con la suavidad de su voz. Se quedó muy quieto, sólo disfrutando del dulce placer que le daban sus caricias. Se alejó unos centímetros del hueco donde se refugiaba para volver a verla frente a frente, explorando sus ojos castaños.

-Me preocupo, nunca quise que sufrieras. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz –ella rozó su mejilla suavemente con la yema de uno de sus dedos, para luego trazar la curva de sus labios.

-No te preocupes –repitió-. Claro que ha dolido, pero ha sido un gusto realmente –Fingolfin subió una ceja, no comprendía eso- porque sabía que al pasar la prueba, allí me esperabas. Y yo anhelaba con toda la fuerza de mi corazón estar tan cerca de ti como ahora –sonrió, y él se atrevió a sonreír con ella.

-Has sido muy valiente, _meleth nin_ –pudo ver un brillo que bailaba en sus ojos castaños, y se regocijó en ellos-. Me alegro, al menos los cortes no han dejado marcas en tu cuerpo, ni estás sangrando –se intrigó con esa frase, así que había estudiado cada centímetro de ella sin que lo notara. Río con ese pensamiento, mordiéndose el labio.

-Tú has sido más valiente aun –ella volvió a acariciar suavemente la línea de su mandíbula, contemplando el brillo de sus ojos de un azul gélido y cálido a la vez, como era usual- Sé que te duele, pero pronto pasará. Yo cuidaré de ti, mi señor –se inclinó unos centímetros hacia adelante, cerrando sus ojos castaños; hasta que sus labios chocaron contra los de su elfo.

Ese beso fue para él la culminación de un largo camino en la Tierra Media, un lugar que llegaría a odiar y a amar de igual manera. Sintió su corazón hincharse con el amor que ella le regalaba, con su entrega y su cariño; y supo que siempre la correspondería. Deseaba hacerla sonreír cada día, hasta que olvidara los recuerdos amargos del inicio de su vida, hacerla siempre feliz. Suavemente al principio, como si sus labios fueran de frágil cristal, hasta que los separó un poco y comenzó a explorar su boca, jugando con su lengua; era apenas la segunda vez que lo hacía. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos doloridas, pegándola más contra sí; con pasión pero delicadamente. La media elfa se dejo hacer, disfrutando el suave roce que el rey elfo le regalaba; llenando su alma y su cuerpo de placer y satisfacción. Sólo se alejaron unos centímetros por una necesidad física de respirar, mirándose con intensidad, sin querer separarse ya nunca más.

-Como sigas así ya no podré controlarme, mi reina –bromeó Fingolfin, mientras volvía a empezar con esa caricia en su cuello, que la hizo sonreír.

-Oh, lo siento; es que estás herido –rió, mientras él hacía un pucherito.

-¿Qué hecho yo para merecer esta dulce tortura?

-Te has comportado como un tonto, y muy testarudo; debes aprender a confiar en mí. ¿No lo crees? -él la sorprendió con un beso pequeño en la punta de su nariz, que la hizo reír con una suave cosquilla.

-Sí, y tú también –asintió, divertida. Entrelazó sus dedos entre los de ella y volvió a besarla, suavemente; sin cerrar los ojos sino clavándole la mirada muy cerca. Conservaron esa posición por largo rato, tan cerca que hasta rozaban sus narices y sus corazones latían al mismo compás. Eran aquellos besos de amor que él le regalaba, tan gentiles, dulces, y apasionados a la vez que la hacían sentir la más afortunada de toda Arda.

-Dianna –dijo en un susurro, con la voz temblorosa; pero sin duda alguna en su corazón- Te amo –ella se inclinó para presionar sus labios firmemente contra los del elfo, exhalando su aliento e hinchando su corazón. Permaneció un momento con los ojos cerrados, como terminando de saborear la sensación de los labios de su amado en los suyos. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con el mismo bello rostro, que con una expresión preocupada rogaba sin palabras por una respuesta. Eso la hizo sonreír.

-Lo sé, _melthinmir nin_ –no pudo evitar reír suavemente-. En buena hora lo admitiste –volvieron a reír, esta vez, juntos.

-Eres cruel conmigo, _meleth nin_ –le dedicó una mirada dulce, acariciando suavemente su mejilla sonrosada- Bien, quizá lo merezco –la elfa negó con la cabeza.

-Te amo a ti, Nolofinwë –pero ya no respondió, se aferró a ella abrazándola con fuerza, acercándola a su cuerpo maltrecho y dolorido, pero inundado de amor y esperanza. Acarició su larga melena, sonriendo feliz, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos. Pensó por un momento que a pesar de ser tan grande y poderoso parecía un niño escondido en su pecho. Ahora era solamente suyo, y supo que podría descansar todas las noches que le quedaran de ese modo.

-No sé que haría sin ti –admitió, como pensando en voz alta- tú eres el aire para mis pulmones, el motor que hace latir mi corazón. Quiso el destino que te conociera antes de sucumbir por completo a la pena –sonrió, sabiendo que para ella era igual.

-No voy a ningún lado –le dedicó un beso despacio, mezclado con una sonrisa- Descansa –cerró sus ojos, y pronto estaba roncando en su pecho, sonriendo en sus sueños, disfrutando de sus suaves caricias.

* * *

_Meleth nin: amor mío_  
_Vanimelda: hermosa mía_  
_Melthinmir nin: mi joya dorada (Mir: joya, malthen: dorado, nin: mío -como ya habrán deducido)_

_Namarië, mellon nin! :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Buenas! Dije que iba a subir capítulo a la mañana... mentí jajaja. ¿Quién va a detenerme? Bueno, parece que mucha tranquilidad por Gondolin. Pues no. Ahora tenemos punto de giro de los dos movimientos, a saber: a- ¿Qué diablos pasó en Valinor y por qué Fingolfin no quiere decirlo? ¿Es como ese tiempo feliz entre la mentira y el momento que se descubre? ¿O algo más? b- ¿Qué pasa con Glorfindel? ¿Por qué se quiere ir de Gondolin? Todo esto y mucho más ;) Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Sólo se necesitaron algunas semanas para que Fingolfin se recuperara por completo y retomara sus funciones, relevando a su muy estresado hijo. Las cosas parecían retomar su curso en Gondolin, un curso que había perdido hacía ya muchos años, antes de que el Alto Rey partiera a ese viaje que le tomó varias décadas. Sin embargo, Dianna se sentía desconcertada por el rumbo que estaban tomando. No comprendía como podía pasar a tener ese hielo en la mirada por días enteros, pero cuando estaban solos era otro cantar. Con ella podía ser amable, protector, dulce incluso. Pero seguía sin darle demasiadas pistas sobre lo que ocurriría de aquí en más, y eso la exasperaba. Además, ya casi no se requería sus servicios como consejera, y secretamente se preguntaba por qué. De todos modos, pasaba los días con las elfas que había llegado a adoptar como sus hermanas del alma, sus mejores amigas; Galadriel y Aredhel. Las tres parecían ser las más jóvenes de toda la familia real, una familia que parecía haber adoptado a la media elfa y donde se sentía perfectamente a gusto.

Se encontraban las tres en los jardines, donde se habían inventado varios juegos que se nutrían de canciones y bromas; e incluso realizar elaborados peinados unas a otras, riendo como unas niñas. Dianna muchas veces se sentía como una adolescente entre ellas, con una vitalidad que le encantaba y le hacía desear haberlas conocido en su verdadera adolescencia, aquella que se pasó huyendo enteramente. De ella le habían preguntado, curioseando; y es bien sabido que a los elfos les encanta contar historias. Pero la media elfa no estaba lista para contarles a sus amigas la terrible historia del inicio de su vida, y se limitó a bajar la mirada. Notaron su pena y simplemente cambiaron de tema para volver a reír. En eso estaban cuando observaron la esbelta figura rubia que se acercaba con una mirada gélida, a paso decidido entre la hierba.

-Oh vaya, el Señor Invierno ha vuelto –rió Dianna, haciendo que su elfo subiera una ceja, sin decir nada.

-Algunos debemos tomarnos la vida con responsabilidad, ¿lo saben? –contestó huraño y helado, como solía hacerlo en presencia de otras personas, pero sólo volvieron a reír las tres.

-Diviértete un poco, _adar_ –completó Aredhel, lo que lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco por un breve momento- Tal vez deberíamos abrir un buen vino, quizá eso te anime –Galadriel y Dianna lanzaron sendas carcajadas, pero Fingolfin no se inmutó.

-Luego te embriagarás, mi niña –comentó con palpable ironía y debieron contener la risa-, pero en verdad venía a anunciarles algo más importante –hicieron un esfuerzo para mostrarse serias, y recién entonces el elfo se animó a hablar-. Mañana celebraremos una Corte Abierta. Dianna, quiero que estés ahí, sentada a mi diestra. Por lo cual intenta pensar en los consejos que tienes para este reino.

Se quedó atónita, abrió muy grandes sus ojos castaños y no fue capaz de decir nada. Sólo asintió, con el corazón lleno de dudas y ante la mirada estupefacta de Aredhel y Galadriel, él simplemente agradeció y se despidió sin decir nada más. Ambas sonrieron con la mirada clavada en su compañera, la única con los cabellos cortos; visiblemente felices. Hasta que Galadriel debió taparse la boca para ahogar un gritito de emoción. Sí, en verdad podían ser unas adolescentes, y Dianna sólo pudo reír nerviosamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es una Corte Abierta? –inquirió.

-Se celebra cada algunos años, mucho menos en estos tiempos de paz –explicó Aredhel- El Rey y sus consejeros se ponen a disposición del pueblo para solucionar y aconsejar problemas particulares.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas? –continuó.

-Nada demasiado importante –contestó Galadriel-. En general es del estilo "mi vecino ha puesto su cerca un metro en mi propiedad, ¿de quién es este metro cuadrado?". No es muy divertido, la verdad. –Dianna puso los ojos en blanco al pensar en el día largo y aburrido que le esperaba.

-¿Han estado en una de esas alguna vez? –ambas negaron con la cabeza.

-Mis hermanos mayores han estado ahí –dijo Aredhel- también mi tío y algunos de mis primos.

-Oh no –corrigió Galadriel-, de entre mis hermanos, sólo Finrod ha participado.

-¿Y quiénes estarán a la diestra del rey esta vez? –continuó, con curiosidad.

-Sólo tú –sonrió.

-¿No habrá otros consejeros? –se mordió el labio-. Quizá sea demasiada presión para mí, si no hay nadie más.

-Tranquila, estoy segura que Turgon y Fingon estarán allí –comentó Aredhel- pero ellos se sientan a la izquierda, ¿comprendes? –le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

-No en verdad, Señorita Misteriosa. Parece que el Señor Invierno te ha enseñado bien en el arte de decir algo sin que se entienda un ápice –ambas elfas lanzaron una carcajada, y les tomó algunos momentos detenerse. Dianna se contagió de esa risa, maravillosa porque venía de sus amigas, melodiosa como si encerrara la luz de los árboles. Cuando al fin se detuvieron, volvieron a sonreír.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Señorita Primavera –remató- Pues bien, te lo diré; pero luego no te quejes si he arruinado la sorpresa.

-No me atrevería –rió, pero abrumada por la intriga y los nervios.

-En verdad las mujeres no pueden ser consejeras –comenzó Aredhel con una voz misteriosa e intrigante-. Sólo una. La única que puede sentarse a la diestra del rey –algo en Dianna hizo un clic que le dio la revelación que no se atrevía a admitir, y susurró.

-La reina.

-Así es –terminó Galadriel-. Yo creo que mi tío te está diciendo sutilmente que quiere ser tu esposo –la media elfa tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar gritar ante esa afirmación-. Sucede que debería tener en cuenta que tú no conocías el protocolo. O quizá confiaba en nosotras para explicarte –volvió a reír.

-No te enfades, así es él –lo justificó su hija-. No suele expresar demasiado sus sentimientos. Durante un tiempo creíamos que no los tenía –soltó una risita. Dianna no pudo reír, sino que simplemente cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en esas palabras. Le gustaba la idea, le fascinaba de hecho saber que podría pasar el resto de sus días con él. Pero le daba terror. No sabía nada sobre reinar, odiaría verlo partir a la batalla, odiaba verlo herido; y realmente llegado el caso no sabía si podía dirigir la enorme tierra de Beleriand. Era demasiado para ella. Por un momento deseó haberse quedado en esa granja perdida en Arnor, donde fueran sólo campesinos normales en lugar de ningún Rey Supremo de nada. Finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

-No quiero ser descortés, pero ¿y qué ocurre con tu madre?

-No lo sé –admitió Aredhel-. Deberías animarlo a que suelte qué diablos pasó en Valinor. Quizá habló con ella –se encogió de hombros-. Hubo un juicio, pero no sé nada sobre él.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que había cruzado el mar –admitió Dianna, mientras sus ojos se hacían algo más vidriosos.

-Tranquila, amiga mía –Galadriel pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, en señal de apoyo. La media elfa descansó su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga, mientras pequeñas gotas perlaban sus pestañas.

-Tranquila –repitió Aredhel-. Todos estamos encantados contigo. Estaré feliz de verte al lado de mi padre –esas palabras calaron hondo en Dianna, quien agradeció en un susurro por las maravillosas amigas que se había hecho. No, eran familia en verdad- Él te ama. En su modo particular de demostrarlo –lanzó una risita, aunque se quedaron calladas un buen rato. En verdad que su amado le debía algunas explicaciones.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, le seguía dando vueltas a todo lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Todo el mundo vería que Fingolfin la reclamaba como suya y la afirmaba como reina, quizá ya no más besos a escondidas; pero ¿cómo reaccionaría el pueblo? Seguramente su padre estaría ahí, ¿qué haría él? ¿Se atrevería acaso? Decidió que definitivamente debía hablar con el rey elfo. Salió de su habitación en la madrugada, dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones reales; donde golpeó la puerta enérgicamente. Pasados unos minutos, cuando se disponía a irse; un somnoliento elfo abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar rápidamente.

Se sonrojó con solo mirarlo, cubierto sólo con su ropa interior, el cabello suelto y despeinado, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. Se quedó hechizada con esa visión, jamás antes lo había visto así; era hermoso y perfecto. Y sólo suyo, eso la hizo sonreír. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por las cicatrices de su pecho y su espalda, recordando su dolor; pero él le habló con esa mezcla de gélido y cálido.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puedes dormir? –Dianna negó con la cabeza- Duerme conmigo, _meleth nin_ –por primera vez en varios días le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Venía a hablar contigo –admitió.

-Lo sé, pero es tarde y nos espera un día largo –caminó hacia su cama, envolviéndose entre las sábanas e invitándola con un gesto a unirse. Obedeció y se acurrucó en su pecho, llenándose de la calidez de su piel contra la suya, aspirando su suave aroma. Besó suavemente sus cicatrices, aun se veían rosáceas; y ella sabía que habían sido por su culpa. Aunque en verdad, él había aceptado su prueba, se había presentado sin que nadie lo obligara. Pero aún así.

-Estoy asustada, ¿sabes? –susurró.

-¿Por qué? –comenzó a acariciar su nuca con dos dedos, como siempre lo hacía- Cuéntame.

-¿Y qué tal si el pueblo no me quiere como reina? Quizá les gustaba más tu esposa. Y yo no sé nada sobre gobierno. ¿Y qué con mi padre? –Fingolfin lanzó una risita.

-Creo que a mi niña se le ha soltado la lengua –volvió a reír y cambió el tono de su voz-. Escúchame, yo no tengo ninguna esposa. Lo que tengo es una novia, la cual si lo desea, pronto será mi esposa –se le cortó la respiración, no esperaba eso. Nunca se hubiera definido como una novia. Definitivamente le quedaba mucho que aprender.

-¿Qué ocurrió en Valinor? –susurró cuando logró articular palabra.

-Mañana te contaré, ahora duérmete –hizo un pucherito.

-Eres malo conmigo, dices algo como eso y luego te callas –el elfo rió y le dio un beso pequeño entre las hebras de su cabello, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Duérmete, _vanimelda_ –continuó con esa caricia hipnótica, sabiendo que –aunque no iba a admitirlo- él también sentía temor por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Sin embargo, estaba muy seguro que eso era lo que deseaba; la apretó contra sí, para nunca más dejarla ir, esperando que aceptara su propuesta.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hola volví! y en forma de fichas (?). No tengo demasiado tiempo para escribirles a uds. porque me estoy yendo rajando, pero podrían compartirme en sus páginas ya que se acerca el final. A todo esto, la idea de la corte abierta me la robé vilmente de Recovery, redemption and romance. De todos modos ya lo había hecho el Rey Arturo, pero creo que en tal caso fue un semi-robo jaja. Espero que les guste. Adieu!_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

El alba la encontró sola en su habitación, rabiando porque otra vez le había hecho lo mismo: no decir ni una palabra. Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para enfurecerse, porque enseguida los sirvientes le ayudaron a vestirse y peinarse con las ropas más lujosas que hubiera usado jamás. Estaba acostumbrada a la ropa de montar, o a lo sumo unos vestidos ligeros; pero nunca había tenido un vestido tan enorme y complejo como ese. Predominaba el azul, con algunos detalles en dorado y costuras en rojo; en concordancia con el emblema que adornaba los estandartes de la sala del trono. Mientras entraba, se preguntaba si habría sido un sueño la noche anterior, o cómo diablos la había llevado a su habitación en la mitad de la madrugada sin que nadie lo notara o sin que ella despertara.

Cuando atravesó el umbral, Fingon y Turgon ya estaban allí, en sendos tronos a la izquierda del trono enorme, cómo las elfas le habían adelantado. A paso tembloroso, sin olvidarse de la incomodidad del vestido; avanzó hacia el otro extremo. Recién cuando estuvo sentada logró ver la enorme cantidad de audiencia que iba a tener la Corte Abierta. Seguramente les tomaría todo el día. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, miró el trono vacío hacia su izquierda y luego dirigió una mirada furtiva a los hijos de Fingolfin que hacían de consejeros en esa ocasión. Ambos le dedicaron una mirada dulce, pero no supo decir si fue en apoyo o una muestra de lástima; lo cual la hizo ponerse aún más nerviosa. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella, sintió el color subir a sus mejillas, le ardían mientras sus manos temblaban y el nudo en la garganta se hacía más grande aún.

Cuando sintió que la presión era tanta que tendría un paro cardíaco allí mismo, un sirviente anunció la entrada del rey. La audiencia se abrió para dejarlo pasar, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo a medida que avanzaba. Su mirada era fría y autoritaria, más aun que en otras ocasiones; sólo lo había visto así en su combate con Glorfindel. Una corona de oro y mithril se veía perfecta sobre su larga melena dorada; se veía espléndido, en un traje que combinaba con sus mismos colores de estandarte. Fingon y Turgon fueron los últimos en arrodillarse; mientras Dianna se preguntaba fugazmente su debía hacerlo o no. Recordó aquella vez en que le había dicho que no debía inclinarse ante él, pero aún así; todos lo hacían. Se decidió a hacerlo, era mejor quedar mal por demasiada educación que por ninguna educación en absoluto.

El Alto Rey se quedó de pie a su lado y le tendió su mano derecha, para ayudarla a levantarse, ¿eso quería decir que se había equivocado? Buscó algún indicio en su mirada, pero sólo encontró esa mirada gélida y severa, tan fría como la piel de sus manos. No soltó su mano, y le indicó con la mirada que lo siguiera, que se sentaran al mismo tiempo; recién ahí los demás recobraron su posición. Supo que había notado que estaba temblando de pavor, y hubiera vendido su alma por una palabra de aliento, o una mirada cálida siquiera; pero él simplemente miró al frente y dejó de prestarle atención.

-Amigos míos –comenzó Fingolfin con la voz más fría y potente que hubiera escuchado jamás sobre la tierra-. Bienvenidos. Ante todo, quiero disculparme por mis años de ausencia. Les prometo que ha sido para mejor, por el bien de Beleriand –tomó aire, con evidente tensión-. Además, quiero presentarles a la dama a mi diestra. Dianna ha venido a ofrecer su consejo con criterio y humildad. Deben oírla con atención; ya que su voz es igual a la mía, y cada orden que ella imparta tendrá igual peso que si la hubiera dado yo personalmente –la media elfa sintió aumentar el nudo en su garganta, con la sensación de que la tierra la tragaría en cualquier segundo-. No olviden, además; prestar suma atención a los consejos de los fieles aliados que ya conocen; ya que nunca los han defraudado. Turgon ha manejado sabiamente esta nación, y por eso le estoy sumamente agradecido –inclinó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia-; mientras que Fingon ha levantado esta ciudad más de una vez con sus valiosos consejos –imitó a su hermano, inclinando la cabeza-. Sin más, declaro inaugurada esta Corte Abierta.

Recién entonces comenzaron a avanzar aquellos individuos que deseaban consultar al rey. La fila era muy larga, puesto que (y recordó lo que había dicho Turgon tiempo atrás) esperaban sólo a Fingolfin para que les diera su consejo. Además, todos los que pasaban se ponían cordialmente al servicio de la elfa, preguntándose si ya la considerarían reina, esposa, o qué. Lo primero, y lo más rápido; eran parejas pidiendo permiso para contraer matrimonio, o presentando a sus hijos. El rey contestaba con pocas palabras, mientras los demás consejeros guardaban silencio. Una hora y media después, comenzaron las verdaderas consultas. Al principio Dianna se limitó a oír a los otros tres, sin atreverse siquiera a pronunciar una palabra. Por eso se sintió desconcertada cuando una dama requirió específicamente su consejo. Intentó deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta y contestó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Estoy a tu servicio; por favor, dime qué te aqueja.

-Tengo un único hijo. Mi esposo ha perecido en la Batalla Gloriosa, y él es todo lo que me queda en este mundo. Pues resulta que se ha enamorado de una humana de Eriador, y requirió mi permiso para viajar a esa lejana tierra y contraer matrimonio con ella. Pero sé que su vida sólo será un momento, si le permito a mi hijo casarse; pronto sucumbirá a la pena. Sin embargo, no tengo corazón para negarle a su único amor. ¿Qué debo hacer? –Dianna se mordió el labio, en verdad era un dilema.

-Dime algo, ¿la humana corresponde a tu hijo? –la dama asintió.

-Existe entre ellos un amor puro y perfecto. Es por eso que me cuesta tanto separarlo de ella –la media elfa sonrió, ante la mirada atenta de Fingolfin, Turgon y Fingon.

-Pues entonces ya es tarde –sentenció-. Si en verdad se aman, ya es tarde para separarlos. Si te niegas ahora, será ahora que se deje hundir por la tristeza; sabiendo que ella está allí, lejos de nuestras fronteras, pero sigue en esta tierra sin poder siquiera observarla. Eso sería tristeza verdadera, extrañar a alguien que se tiene al lado. Cuando la vejez se lleve a la humana, él lo entenderá; puesto que sabe que es esa su naturaleza. Sin embargo, aunque se sienta apenado; también se sentirá agradecido por haber compartido toda su vida con ella –miró fijamente a la dama- ¿Me explico con claridad?

-Por supuesto, mi señora –bajó la cabeza, no pudo mantenerle la mirada; y eso la sorprendió de igual manera que la apenó.

-Mi consejo es que le permitas casarse con la humana –aún sonriendo, volteó su cabeza hacía Fingolfin- ¿Tú qué crees, mi señor?

-Es tu decisión, mi reina –contestó fríamente-. Si crees que es lo correcto, pues tienes mi apoyo, como siempre –por una fracción de segundo le pareció que le dedicaba una mirada dulce, pero enseguida volvía a ser frío. La dama agradeció con una reverencia y se retiró. Bien, quizá no era tan difícil; ya había aconsejado antes, al lado de Turgon. Con los ánimos renovados, logró participar un poco más activamente en los debates que se generaban entre los príncipes y el rey. Pero él siempre tenía la última palabra, y nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo.

Las horas avanzaron con tranquilidad, mientras la fila parecía ser interminable. Siguieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, porque la Corte Abierta sólo se termina cuando todos hayan efectuado sus consultas. Aunque todos comenzaban a parecer cansados, Fingolfin seguía severo e inflexible; mientras Dianna recordaba lo que habían dicho sus amigas sobre la aparente carencia de sentimientos del rey elfo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando fue Glorfindel quien se aproximó a pedir su consejo. El rey pareció fulminarlo con una mirada asesina, mientras la elfa a su derecha simplemente esquivaba la mirada. Fingon y Turgon supieron que algo se estaban perdiendo, pero no se atrevieron a meterse en tamaño enfrentamiento entre rey y capitán.

-Deseo solicitar mi antiguo puesto en Angband –dijo con decisión.

-No –respondió resueltamente Fingolfin.

-Insisto, su alteza.

-No. De cualquier modo, ¿qué haces aquí? –siguió, con evidente desprecio.

-He sido absuelto en un juicio justo. No soy de utilidad en las mazmorras, a pesar de eso he acatado la orden de mi señor Turgon.

-Te recuerdo que la última vez que estuviste en Angband abandonaste tu puesto, ¿qué te hace pensar que podría confiar en ti una vez que me has traicionado? –la voz del Alto Rey parecía congelar el aire entre ellos, mientras todos los presentes comenzaron a sentirse intimidados.

-No seré tan ingenuo como para pensar que me dejará sin supervisión por segunda vez –aventuró Glorfindel en voz baja, dejando ver que en verdad se sentía intimidado por el poder del Rey Supremo.

-La respuesta es no. Retírate, ya es tarde y los demás esperan su turno –respondió con voz firme, y el capitán no tuvo otra opción que girar sobre sus tobillos y enfilar para la salida. Pero una voz que no esperaba lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! –gritó Dianna. Eso sobresaltó a todos los presentes, muy especialmente a su amado; quien le clavó una mirada asesina, pero no objetó- Vuelve a tu puesto, todos sabemos que eres un buen capitán; sin embargo, un escuadrón fiel te acompañará. Sabe Eru que no quisieras volver a la cárcel, así que te comportarás –Glorfindel sonrió de triunfo, no podía creerse que justamente ella la hubiera defendido, después de todo lo que le había hecho.

-Bien, como tu voz es igual a la del rey, supongo que es todo. Te lo agradezco, joven Dianna –dicho esto se giró y se retiró sin dar oportunidad a nadie a decir nada más. Fingon y Turgon estaban muy quietos, expectantes; intentando preveer el próximo movimiento del rey elfo. Estaba enfierecido, era palpable. Apretaba sus nudillos y rechinaba sus dientes con fuerza, sin mirar a la elfa sentada a su diestra; con agujas de hielo saliendo de su mirada.

El resto de la Corte Abierto pareció durar tres veces más que todo el resto. Continuó con normalidad, pero algo había cambiado entre ellos. Fingolfin no volvió a dirigirle la mirada, y supo que había arruinado todo. Volvió a sentir ese nudo en la garganta, acompañado por un malestar estomacal que se hacía más hondo según pasaban los minutos. Sintió deseos de llorar, sintió temor de perderlo para siempre; este había sido un día frío pero tolerable y sin embargo ahora se sentía congelarse bajo sus ojos. Se preguntó si había alguna forma de excusarse e irse, pero pudo percibir a Turgon negando suavemente cuando cruzó con él una mirada de súplica.

De repente y sin darse cuenta, todo acabó. El rey fue el primero en retirarse, al igual que había sido el último en llegar. Luego fue el turno de Dianna, quien avanzó entre las multitudes con la cabeza gacha esperando que no pudieran percibir su malestar. Cuando se notó sola descansó su espalda contra una pared y cerró los ojos, intentando respirar con mayor amplitud. Pero alguien la tomó por la muñeca, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos gélidos de Fingolfin, que parecían intentar asesinarla con la mirada.

-Ven a mi habitación en una hora, tenemos que hablar –esa frase horrible pareció confirmar sus temores, lo había arruinado todo. Aprovechó esa hora para quitarse ese vestido que oprimía su respiración y darse una ducha; antes de plantarse frente a la puerta de su elfo y tomar aire para tocar la puerta. No lograba dejar de temblar.


	22. Chapter 22

_¡Buenas! Capítulo largo para compensar un poco, ¿no? He estado releyendo, he estado pensando en la dinámica de las parejas, creo que en este caso Dianna/Fingolfin hay una clara dominación, es muy claro quien manda aquí. Pero en el caso de Mithduil/Danuin parece más un 50-50 (fifty fifty, me acordé de ese discurso jajaja, lime). Son distintos en ese sentido, la dinámica del ejercicio del poder siempre me ha parecido interesante. Pero por otro lado me lo estoy preguntando para lo que podría convertirse en algo después del epílogo. Mmm pienso. _

_A todo esto, ya que tengo una gran cantidad de visitas de España, aún más que se Argentina y México y eso me parece rarísimo, ¿quién es de España? Quien sea, reportese con una review! Gracias por leer chicos/as. Besos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Fingolfin la hizo pasar rápidamente, seguía tan frío como todo ese día; mientras Dianna sentía ganas de llorar, de huir, de envolverse entre sus frazadas y quedarse ahí escondida por algunos años. Pero eso no era posible. Logró percibir suaves ojeras bajo los ojos del rey, también para él había sido un día largo. Lejos había quedado el elegante atuendo de unos momentos atrás y en su lugar sólo vestía con un pantalón liviano; el mismo que solía usar para dormir, eso ella lo sabía. Se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose con intensidad, sin animarse a dar el primer paso. El elfo fue el primero en hablar.

-Quítate la camisa –a ella se le detuvo la respiración por un momento, pero el tono de su voz despejó cualquier intento de berrinche que se le hubiera cruzado. Desabrochó sus botones uno a uno, hasta dejar caer la prenda ante la mirada atenta de su compañero. La observó con frialdad y deleite, con esa contradicción tan común para su mirada; sabiendo que ella sentía pudor por mostrar sus pechos desnudos. No era la primera vez que la veía, pero nunca así. Tantas veces había imaginado ese momento y ahora se sentía aterrorizada. Recordó las miles de veces que le había pedido que confiara en él, e hizo un esfuerzo por hacerlo una vez más.

-Siéntate –volvió a ordenar, señalando la cama. Y ella lo hizo. Aunque no pudo verlo, sintió su peso en el colchón detrás de ella. Aún no había logrado controlar sus temblores, pero se repitió a sí misma que debía confiar en él, que no le haría daño, que la amaba y eso no iba a cambiar ante el primer desacuerdo. Súbitamente sintió algo que no esperaba. Sintió las manos del rey recorrer sus hombros, resbalando con una sustancia cálida que desprendía un suave aroma a lavanda. Con cada roce la tensión y la ansiedad menguaban, el tacto de su piel la llenó como esa primera vez que se encontraron. Notó que para él era igual. Notó sus dedos más flexibles y su respiración más profunda. Recorrió con un dedo tembloroso la enorme cicatriz que había quedado en su espalda, hecha con su propia espada; y le oprimió el corazón recordarlo. En respuesta suspiró con alivio.

-Gracias _melthinmir nin _–susurró Dianna- No sabía que supieras nada sobre masajes –sonrió, de corazón.

-Ha sido un día largo, creo que necesitabas algo de cariño, ¿verdad? –quitó con delicadeza el cabello de su nuca y besó suavemente su cuello, sintiendo como pequeñas chispas que quemaban sobre su piel.

-Pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo –admitió-. Pensé que lo había arruinado todo- él envolvió su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Sí, pero sólo fue un momento. Hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo que habías hecho –tomó aire-. Me contradijiste y desautorizaste enfrente de todo el mundo –lanzó una risita-. Te hubiera matado, por insensata –ella intentó decir algo, pero él la interrumpió enseguida-. Has hecho lo mejor para Beleriand. Has puesto los intereses de tu pueblo muy por encima de los tuyos. Sé lo difícil que ha sido. Yo no he podido hacerlo –volvió a los besos pequeños en su cuello, rozando el lóbulo de su oreja con su nariz.

-¿Lo dices en serio? De veras pensé que te perdería –se le quebró la voz al final de la frase. Fingolfin tomó suavemente su cintura entre sus manos y con un movimiento le indicó que girara, quedando frente a frente; ambos con el torso desnudo, y agotados después de un día largo. Ya estaba próximo el amanecer y aún no habían pegado un ojo.

-No seas tonta, _meleth nin_. Sé que serás una gran reina. He debido tragarme el odio y admitir que tu padre es un buen oficial y nos hace falta –entrelazó sus dedos entre los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar.

-Además si está en Angband, no estará aquí para ver todos los días esa expresión que me pone –el rey elfo sonrió, asintiendo y apretando sus dedos.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Has actuado bien –se acercó suavemente hasta rozar sus labios, besándola despacio, con adoración y dulzura. Con una mano temblorosa se atrevió a rozar uno de sus pechos con la yema de su índice. Sintió mientras la besaba como cambiaba su textura, como tembló suavemente de deseo. Ella se separó unos centímetros y susurró contra sus labios.

-Cuanto te amo, mi señor –enseguida reanudó el beso, hasta que el volvió a separarse y respondió en un susurro.

-Yo te amo a ti, mi reina –sin pensarlo ni un segundo, ella tomó su mano con la suya, separándola de su cuerpo.

-Espera –susurró.

-Lo siento, _meleth nin_ –se mordió el labio, pero ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo antes de volver a hablar.

-Primero, quiero que me cuentes qué ocurrió en Valinor. Necesito saberlo –el elfo asintió-. Además, ha sido un día largo, y quiero darte un recuerdo feliz; no uno sitiado por urgencia y desesperación –sonrió, animándolo a sonreír con ella.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, usas mis propias frases. Te advierto que no podré resistir mucho más esta dulce tortura –rió con ganas, relajado otra vez.

-Tampoco yo _melthinmir nin_. Pero necesito que me cuentes. Así que comienza a hablar, y después puedo convertirme oficialmente en tu esposa –sonrió ante esa idea. Realmente no esperaba esa respuesta, pero lo hizo feliz saber que había aceptado, que podría pasar todos los años que le quedaban a su lado. Y es que para los elfos, antes que cualquier ceremonia, es el acto sexual lo que sella su destino juntos. Se acurrucaron entre las almohadas, muy pegados y entrelazando sus dedos. Fingolfin abrió la boca pero no logró que saliera ningún sonido, eso le hizo reír.

-Oh vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo de hablar –negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal si primero dormimos un poco? Podríamos tomarnos el día libre, sólo nosotros dos. Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte –ella le respondió con una mirada suspicaz.

-No puedo resistirme a un sueño reparador –admitió- pero más vale que dejes de esquivarme y comiences a hablar. Por cierto, quiero despertar aquí mismo, ¿sí? –sonrieron juntos, mientras el rey asentía; y segundos después ya estaban profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Ya era casi mediodía cuando se decidieron a salir de la cama. Los elfos tomaron a sus bellos corceles, Rochallor y Kajsa; cruzando las murallas de Gondolin. El rey elfo guiaba a la rubiecita a través de las laderas nevadas, con el sol reflejándose en ellas; era un tarde bellísima. Pequeños arroyos producto de la nieve derretida bajaban entre las rocas, mojando suavemente los cascos de los caballos. Siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna de deshielo. Recién entonces se detuvieron y desensillaron. Fingolfin había llevado algunos bizcochos de miel, como los que había probado primero en Valinor y luego en la granja de Arnor donde habían compartido algunos años, escondidos y comenzando a enamorarse aun sin saberlo. Comieron juntos, sentados entre las rocas; mientras los caballos bebían despacio del pequeño arroyo helado.

-¿Qué querías mostrarme aquí? –comenzó Dianna, mientras jugaba con un bizcocho entre sus dedos.

-Este lugar. He notado que aún no te mostré todo lo que hay por aquí. Gondolin es bella y fuerte, y debes conocerla –dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, donde las ramas de un enorme cerezo coronaban la escena, con unas bellas flores cuyos pétalos parecían brillar al sol reflejado en la nieve que aun quedaba.

-Es una metáfora –sonrió-. Nieve y flores –rieron juntos, observando lo bello y tranquilo del paisaje.

-Invierno y primavera –repitió el Alto Rey, mirándola con intensidad, disfrutando de su belleza ante sus ojos contradictorios. Llenó su cantimplora en el arrollo, para beber al igual que lo habían hecho sus monturas. Por un rato se quedaron en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la belleza de la naturaleza.

-Creo que ibas a contarme algo. ¿Por qué lo estás evitando? –disparó Dianna, ante la mirada incrédula de su elfo.

-Lo siento –admitió.

-Pues cuéntame ahora, _melthinmir nin _–sonrió con dulzura y tomó una de sus manos para animarlo; insistiendo con su mirada. Eso funcionó, aunque se mordió el labio, logró sentirse apoyado con sus palabras. Le encantaba cuando lo llamaba de esa manera, amaba ser su joya dorada; y la amaba a ella con todo lo que era, ¿por qué le costaba tanto contarle los sucesos de Valinor?

-Bien. Fue un bello viaje, aunque mi corazón estaba nublado por las dudas. Hacía muchísimo que no pasaba un buen tiempo con mis muchachos –sonrió, y ella sonrió con él-. Han traído alegría a un tiempo de sufrimiento, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos acercábamos así –tomó aire, pero la elfa lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que era un tiempo de sufrimiento? Me habías dicho que los días en Arnor habían sido días felices –remató frunciendo el seño, con evidente desagrado de oír la respuesta. El rey elfo apretó sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

-Claro que han sido felices, mi reina –tomó aire-. La noche que nos besamos por primera vez Aulë y Nienna me hablaron en una visión –ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa, no esperaba eso.

-Pequeño detalle como para no mencionarlo –puso los ojos en blanco y quitó sus manos de entre las de su elfo-. Sabía que algo había estado sucediendo y no me lo decías –se le quebró la voz al final de la frase, mientras sus ojos se hacían más vidriosos. Era evidente que volvía a hacerla sufrir, maldita sea; ¿por qué no era capaz de hacerla feliz? Sin embargo, resopló y siguió.

-Aulë me llamó traidor –una sombra nubló su mirada-. En la visión me dijo que Anairë aun me esperaba y yo había tenido el descaro de enamorarme de ti. Eso nubló mi alma de dudas. ¿Y qué tal si me había equivocado y ella en verdad seguía esperándome en Valinor? Además, aún no había admitido siquiera hacia mí mismo que realmente te amaba –sonrió, intentando suavizar el impacto de lo que iba diciendo-. Pero él lo sabía. Y dijo que todos los elfos éramos traidores. Recordé la Matanza de Aquelonde, y otras cosas más. Me aterroricé. Nunca jamás había tenido miedo, no de esta forma al menos. Pensé que quizá mi pueblo entero pagaría por mi atrevimiento. Hubiera odiado tener que elegir entre los Noldor, y tú, mi amada. No era justo –bajó la mirada, con evidente pesar; dejando que ella raspara la superficie de su sufrimiento.

-Lo siento –se compadeció Dianna, volviendo a tomar sus manos- Es que no comprendo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –Fingolfin tomó aire pesadamente.

-Porque creí que tendrías miedo también, y te irías enseguida. Entonces decidí aguantar yo solo ese peso. Sabía que te enfadarías, pero era un precio pequeño en comparación a perderte para siempre –levantó la mirada, viéndole hasta el fondo de sus ojos castaños, buscando decepción; pero no la halló.

-¿Era por eso que te alejabas? –asintió.

-Cuanto más cerca estuvieras de mí, más peligro correrías. No me importaba si no volvía, sino que simplemente buscaba garantizar tu seguridad. Y la de mi pueblo. Siento haberte ocultado esto, _meleth nin_ –a ella le tembló el labio, intentando decir algo; sin saber bien qué. Intentó otra vez.

-¿Y qué cuando te acercabas? –Fingolfin sonrió.

-No podía resistirme a ti. Pero luego recordaba que eso te ponía en peligro, y volvía a alejarme. Lo siento.

-Ya deja de pedir perdón, continúa por favor. De todos modos había una esperanza, de no ser así simplemente te hubieras marchado de mi lado, ¿o no? –inquirió, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que no habían llegado a salir pero perlaban sus largas pestañas.

-Sí, la había. No estoy seguro de haber podido marcharme, mi reina –tomó aire y continuó su relato-. Nienna me habló después de Aulë. Me dijo que todo estaría bien, que probablemente tendría un juicio al igual que mi padre. Y yo supe que me sometería a su voluntad, como hijo de Ilúvatar. Pero primero debía asegurarme de que estuvieras segura, por eso decidí venir aquí –hizo una pausa, con una media sonrisa, y siguió-. El hecho de que tu padre haya hecho ese viaje con nosotros era para mí un inconveniente. Sabía que nos seguía, y hubiera sido mejor que nos encontrara más cerca de aquí. Pero yo decidí que nos buscara aún más lejos para retrasar el viaje y el juicio –Dianna subió una ceja.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –inquirió con mala cara.

-Para pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera contigo. Temía no volver vivo, o que me obligaran a quedarme en Aman; lo cual a efectos prácticos era lo mismo.

-Oh –solo pudo susurrar-. Siento haberme enojado contigo, mi señor. Sólo intentaste protegerme, y yo te pagué con ira y desprecio. Te comparé con Glorfindel, y no te pareces en nada a él –en silencio algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y el rey las recogió con las yemas de sus dedos.

-No hay nada que perdonar, yo me lo he buscado –esbozó una sonrisa triste, y se acercó despacio. Rozó sus labios con los suyos, levemente salados por las lágrimas que derramaba; besándola con calidez.

-Aún así, hubiera querido que me lo contaras antes –remató Dianna con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-Nunca me hubieras dejado ir. Pero era necesario –la abrazó, pegada a su pecho, y ella cerró sus manos sobre él, arrugando sus ropas; como si fuera una niña pequeña-. Tranquila, mi amada. Aún falta un poco más de esta historia-. Ella asintió entre lágrimas e hizo un esfuerzo por tragárselas y escuchar con algo más de atención. Si aún faltaba el quid de la cuestión, lo cierto es que esto no le estaba cayendo en gracia. Tomó aire, cruzaron sus miradas; y se dispuso a escuchar.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello! volví! Ya puedo dejar de ser mala, al fin Fingolfin va a decir la verdad verdadera.. alto bardo se va a comer jajaja, y esta vez no es su culpa, lo juro! Él es tan bueno pero taaaaan terco, taaaan yo puedo solo que a veces me dan ganas de agarrarlo y decirle "reaccioná" jajajaj. Palpitando el final eh, aunque quedan varias cosas por definir. Chan chan chan (música de suspenso). Espero que les guste. Au revoir!_

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Fingolfin apretó a su elfa contra su pecho, intentando consolarla con su suave contacto, mimándola suavemente; canturreando en susurros. Ella sabía en verdad que todo sufrimiento era más leve cuando él la sujetaba. Sus manos firmes y grandes recorriendo su piel con delicadeza, sus brazos guardándola de cualquier enemigo; eran un bálsamo. Ni siquiera podría decir con seguridad por qué lloraba. Quizá hubiera sido la impotencia de no haber podido ayudarlo, de saber que había pasado innumerables y difíciles pruebas sólo por ella, y sabiendo que ella se lo había hecho más difícil aún con su enojo. Si tan solo hubiera sabido, todo eso hubiera podido evitarse. O quizá hubiera sido aún peor. Eso la incomodaba, hubiera querido tomar partido en su historia. Tanto tiempo había estado completamente sola, e incluso ahora que lo tenía a su lado no había podido acompañarlo.

-_Meleth nin_ –susurró contra su oído, haciéndola temblar-. Tranquila, todo está bien- pasó sus dedos por entre su cabello, jugueteando con él.

-No gracias a mí –remató, con la voz temblorosa. Se sintió consciente, una vez más, de lo pequeña e indigna que era al verse comparada con él.

-Claro que sí, tú eres el motor detrás de todo lo que yo hago –la besó suavemente entre su cabello-. Ya te lo he dicho, eres el aire para mis pulmones, tú eres mi vida entera ¿lo entiendes ahora? –ella subió la mirada, hasta entonces escondida entre su pecho, y la cruzó con la suya. Poco a poco dejó de llorar, aunque la tristeza seguía siendo palpable en cada facción de su rostro. Asintió despacio.

-Sigue, por favor –pidió con duda en su voz, en verdad era difícil escuchar todo eso. Volvió a mirar a las ramas del cerezo floreciendo sobre sus cabezas y eso la animó un poco.

-Está bien –tomó aire-. Partí hacia los Puertos Grises con Aredhel y Argon. Me he sentido honrado y agradecido porque hayan decidido acompañarme, realmente ha sido bueno para mí que me ayudaran a llevar esa carga –sonrió levemente.

-Entonces lo sabían, igual que tu hermano; y sospecho que Turgon, Fingon y Galadriel también lo sabían –el rey elfo asintió-. Yo también podría haberte ayudado a llevarla. Pero en vez de eso me hiciste quedar como una idiota, todos sabían qué diablos estaba pasando –Dianna resopló de hartazgo y fastidio, pero el elfo sólo pudo abrazarla más fuerte y asegurarle que había sido por su bien, y que en verdad nadie sabía demasiado. Lo que sí sabían todos era que el objetivo del viaje había sido pedir permiso a los Valar para pasar el resto de los días que le quedaran al lado de la media elfa.

-Si yo no volvía, no sentirías que estabas perdiendo a alguien que amabas. Si así hubiera sido, quizá morirías de pena. Te lo oculté para protegerte, perdóname.

-Sin embargo, te amaba entonces. Ya era tarde para protegerme, y tú lo sabías. Te lo había dicho –remató, con toda razón.

-Hubiera sido cruel decirte que te amaba un momento antes de irme, quizá para siempre –sonrió a medias-. Pero juro que tuve que morderme la lengua hasta hacerla picadillo –intentaba animarla, pero no funcionó. Estaba demasiado enojada como para sonreír apenas. Pero él lo intentaba, lo intentaba de veras y con toda su fuerza.

-Y allí subiste a un navío hacia Valinor, ¿verdad? –siguió la elfa haciendo caso omiso del intento de Fingolfin de aliviar el ambiente, y sólo pudo asentir.

-Ulmo me habló cuando me encontraba en los muelles. Me dijo que el juicio estaba teniendo lugar y se necesitaba mi presencia. Me despedí sin ninguna explicación y navegamos hacia Aman. Llegué a los jardines de Lórien, donde Irmo era el anfitrión. Se sintió bien estar allí, como una caricia para mi alma, como si descansara de un largo viaje. Se dice que en esos jardines hasta los Valar encuentran descanso y sanación, y desde luego; yo también –sonrió al recordarlo, y a ella le pesó el alma al saber que tan lejos de sí había sido tan feliz. Supo que era egoísta, por lo que sólo asintió.

-Suena a un lugar bonito –susurró, pero él notó enseguida los celos en su voz.

-No te preocupes, cualquier lugar es mucho mejor que eso si tú estás en él –notó un brillo en sus ojos, y un leve color en sus mejillas-. Como era de esperarse, Mandos era mi juez, aunque la palabra final correspondería a Manwë. Mucho se había deliberado sobre nosotros, aunque no lo sabíamos. Desde aquella vez que los Valar me hablaron, habían estado discutiendo. Sentí regocijo en mi alma por encontrarme frente a tan supremos seres, pero también pavor. Con una palabra suya bastaría para terminar con todos los planes que aun tengo para mi vida en la Tierra Media, contigo, con mis muchachos, con mi pueblo.

-Al menos Nienna estaba de tu lado, ¿verdad? –por primera vez, Dianna esbozó una media sonrisa, imaginándose a Fingolfin como un niño pequeño regañado frente a la majestuosidad de los Valar.

-Así es. También Yavanna y Estë hablaron a mi favor, al igual que Tulkas; quien tardíamente se decidió por mi defensa. Aulë y Ulmo se manifestaron en mi contra. El resto se encontraba indeciso, y yo simplemente me senté en el banquillo de los acusados sin que se me permitiera una sola palabra. Pero entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba –Dianna lanzó un suspiro de sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces, _melthinmir nin_? –eso lo hizo sonreír, aunque no lograba disimular el pesar en su mirada.

-Llamaron a Anairë para que contara su versión. Temblé con pavor, supe que si había estado equivocado, eso sería todo. Era bellísima, la observé como hechizado, pero no pude sostener su mirada. Se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos, con los ojos llorosos. Me pidió que la observara a sus ojos, y me obligué a hacerlo. Había algo allí, pero ¿era amor acaso? Tenemos hijos, maldita sea. No supe qué decir. Y allí, frente a ella y a todos los Valar, sólo pensaba en ti. Y ellos lo sabían, y era un descaro de mi parte, pero supe que cada vez que miraba sus labios sólo deseaba los tuyos –los ojos del Alto Rey se llenaron de lágrimas, temblando con ese recuerdo.

Dianna se debatió entre el regocijo y los celos, pero también asediada por la rabia y la impotencia. Se preguntó fugazmente si en verdad quería oír el resto, o si lo soportaría. Pero no tuvo oportunidad puesto que el elfo siguió. Las palabras salían a borbotones de su garganta, pero desde el fondo de su corazón; mientras silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos contradictorios. Era todo el sufrimiento de varios siglos, innumerables noches sin dormir, sitiado por la impotencia del abandono y la soledad; todo aquello que lo había animado a partir a un viaje muy largo buscando algo que en realidad era sólo una excusa para no quitarse la vida. Ella contempló su dolor, y a su lado todos sus encontronazos con Glorfindel le parecieron cuando mucho una nimiedad, porque él había hecho tanto por ella; y no había sabido estar a la altura. Apretó sus manos, los nudillos blancos por la ira, sólo escuchando pero deseando tomar esos recuerdos con sus manos y quitarlos de su mente para que ya nunca volviera a sufrir por su culpa.

-Me dijo que nos había estado observando, y yo temblé al saber eso. Derramó lágrimas y anunció a todos que ella nunca me había visto como cuando estaba contigo. Me dijo que nunca había visto tal felicidad en mi mirada, y que supo al instante que nuestro amor era verdadero. Me susurró al oído que ella me dejaría ir, que tenía su permiso para amarte y compartir mi vida contigo. Luego lo anunció para que todos lo oyeran. No podía creerlo, no pude decir palabra ante eso. Me sentí tan pequeñito –ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso suave en sus labios salados.

-Mi pequeñito –sonrió muy poco, casi imperceptiblemente-. ¿Y qué ocurriría con ella? –se mordió el labio, pero debió hacer la pregunta inevitable- ¿Te amaba entonces o no? –Fingolfin pensó un momento.

-No quiso decírmelo. Temí haber estado equivocado, y que ella muriera de pena por culpa mía nada más. No podría con la carga de saber que he dejado a mis hijos sin madre. Pero lo cierto es que sus palabras convencieron a aquellos que aún dudaban de mí. Y fue exactamente eso lo que Aulë y Ulmo esgrimían en mi contra. Pero si Anairë no decía nada más, yo no podía contradecirlos –bajó la mirada, inundado de duda.

-Hay algo que me está molestando, y es que una palabra de ella fuera la que decida mi destino también –se mordió el labio-. Y es que siempre me he sentido indigna a su lado, ella era una reina perfecta y yo ni siquiera puedo decir que soy una elfa por completo. Y esto no hace más que confirmarlo. Además, aunque ella pusiera su vida en riesgo, ¿aún me amarías a mí? ¿Aunque eso desembocara en su irremediable muerte? –una lágrima solitaria se escapó de entre sus párpados, y él la recogió con sus labios.

-De a poco, mi señora. En primer lugar, eres tan digna como cualquiera; así que por favor deja de pensar tan mal de ti misma. Ya te lo he dicho, espero que logres metértelo en la cabeza algún día. Tú eres una reina perfecta –hizo una pausa, tomó aire apretándola contra sí, y siguió-. En segundo lugar, he aquí el meollo del asunto; por supuesto que no quería que ella muriera. Pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir tener que elegir entre su vida y la nuestra.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces? –se intrigó al imaginar cómo rayos hubiera salido de eso.

-Supliqué por ella, nunca hubiera deseado que muriera. Simplemente quería que ella viviera una vida feliz, igual que nosotros aquí. Entonces Aulë me ofreció un trato –Dianna subió una ceja.

-¿Los mil golpes? –Fingolfin asintió.

-Me dijo que podría salvarla si yo era víctima en su lugar de todo el dolor que yo le hubiera causado. Eso la dejaría en paz, y podría vivir con tranquilidad. Pero además, Ulmo agregó que debería probar que mi amor por ti era verdadero, que no bastaba con una palabra, y debía aguantar –se refregó suavemente los ojos y siguió-. Cuando hubiera terminado, habría traído paz a Anairë y ella dejaría de ser mi esposa; y probaría mi amor. Entonces acepté –Dianna recordó el dolor punzante que había sentido, al igual que haberlo visto sangrando inconteniblemente; y vio el dolor reflejado en cada célula de su cuerpo. Apretó sus manos, mirando a sus ojos tristes y fríos, quizá cálidos en el fondo.

-_Melthinmir nin_ –limpió una lágrima con sus dedos y se fundieron en un abrazo cálido y amoroso, que duró un largo rato- Sé que ha dolido. Siento que haya sido mi culpa. Perdóname –susurró en su oído, sin separarse ni un ápice.

-Ha sido un dolor diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido jamás. Sentía que atravesaba hasta el fondo de mi alma –tomó aire-. Pero no sangraba, era extraño. De hecho luego, ni bien puse un pie en el barco; todo el dolor se detuvo. Recién volvió cuando puse un pie en la tierra, y comencé a sangrar. Supongo que querían que sobreviviera al viaje –subió la mirada, clavándose en sus ojos; azul contra castaño-. Nunca imaginé que también lo sentirías. Perdóname –fue ella quien avanzó y lo besó despacio, lentamente pero con pasión.

-Ya no importa. Lo importante es que todo salió bien, estamos juntos ahora –sonrió con tristeza, eso hizo parecer que la sonrisa fuera forzada.

-Cuando llegó el milésimo golpe, ya no podía levantarme. Fue Anairë la que avanzó y me cargó hasta los muelles. Me agradeció por haberme preocupado por ella, por haberla salvado –suspiró, con evidente pesar-. Me abrazó y se despidió de mí, supongo que para siempre –Dianna sonrió.

-Al final salió bien para todos –Fingolfin se mordió el labio y esquivó sus ojos, ella supo que algo se estaba guardando. Lo animó con la mirada, apretando sus manos con fuerza, pero sólo la suficiente como para no incomodarlo- ¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió finalmente.

-Anairë me pidió que fuera feliz, me dijo que lo merecía; y que siempre me recordaría. Me preguntó sobre nuestros hijos y yo le conté rápidamente alguna que otra cosa. Cuando bajé la guardia y no lo esperaba –cerró los ojos y tomó aire un momento- entonces me besó. No sé por qué lo hizo. Sólo la quité suavemente empujando sus hombros, no quería herirla; pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? –miró de reojo a la media elfa que lo observaba incrédula, con sus ojos muy abiertos, temblando suavemente.

-No… has actuado bien –sentenció Dianna con la voz quebrada.

-No ha significado nada, _vanimelda_. Te amo a ti, no lo olvides –le sonrió, acariciando suavemente su pómulo con sus nudillos. Asintió suavemente y se acurrucó contra su pecho, desbordada por los celos, respirando frenéticamente pero intentando con toda su fuerza calmarse un poco.

El rey elfo pasó las yemas de dos dedos recorriendo una línea imaginaria en su nuca, arriba y abajo, hipnóticamente, hasta que su respiración se calmó. Increíblemente, se había dormido en sus brazos. Estaría agotada por lo duro de la charla, por lo que sólo se acomodó y disfrutó del sol en su piel y de sus latidos entre sus brazos.


	24. Chapter 24

_Bueno, saliendo un poco -sólo un poco- del anticlimax terrible que terminó creando que se hayan cruzado los puntos de giro de los dos movimientos, sigamos. No ocurre demasiado, es una especie de pseudo anticlimax. Salvo al final, yo diría, más intriga! _

_Estuve pensando un poco en los "motivos" y quizá puedan ayudarme con eso. Un motivo al estilo Eisenstein (o como se escriba!) en el cine es un elemento que da continuidad a la historia pero no interfiere directamente en ella. Puede ser casi cualquier cosa tomada conceptualmente como elemento de continuidad. Por ejemplo, el tapado de Sherlock, la corbata plateada de Christian Grey, las citas de Beatriz para Gabriel Emerson, los dioses de las cosas para Julia Mitchell, "terquito" para Danuin, o "yo puedo cuidarme sola" para Mithduil. La lista es infinita. _

_¿Y aquí qué? El invierno, la caricia en la nuca, el vino, ocultar las cosas, mmm mm. ¿Cuál más? El tema con los motivos es que a veces no son conscientes. Estos sí, claramente; pero quería identificar motivos para pensar en cómo sigue esta historia luego de la inevitable muerte de Fingolfin. Si se les ocurre alguno más favor de decirlo!_

_Sin más divague, disfruten de este cap! Las cosas que se dicen son importantes, primero las que dice Aredhel aunque de momento no parece tener un efecto adverso, las cosas que diga Glorfindel van a ser importantes más adelante. Basta, casi spoileo. _

_BTW, Noro lim = Corre veloz. Besos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

La incertidumbre lo asediaba, las dudas nublaban su juicio, el miedo hacía temblar cada célula y cada tejido. Sólo la observaba dormir intentando predecir qué le esperaba cuando abriera sus ojos castaños, y aunque ensayó mil posibilidades dentro de su cabeza; no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. Ahora no sólo estaba enojada –más que antes- sino que además sentía celos. Era algo lógico, y aunque él nunca lo hubiera sentido, podía imaginarlo. Se figuraba cómo se sentiría si hubiera sido al revés, si alguien se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a su amada de ese modo, no sería capaz de controlarse.

El día estaba menguando, el sol se escondía entre los picos nevados, observaba cómo las flores del cerezo sobre sus cabezas tomaban ese color rojizo tan particular de los atardeceres. El invierno se apoderó de su alrededor. Cobijó a la media elfa contra su pecho para protegerla del frío de la noche que estaba empezando. Debía despertarla pero lo cierto era que no se atrevía, sentía pavor de lo que le esperaba ahora. Fue por eso que se quedó largo rato así, sin moverse más que las hebras de su larga melena, mecidas por una suave brisa bajo la luna. Había pasado un buen tiempo observando las estrellas con melancolía cuando tomó aire y se decidió al fin.

-Despierta, _meleth nin_ –susurró contra su oído, mientras apretaba suavemente los párpados con haraganería, estaba demasiado cómoda allí acurrucada como para salir otra vez al frío- Vamos –insistió, y entreabrió un poco sus párpados en respuesta.

-Bueno, vamos –accedió con fastidio, rompiendo el hechizo de calidez que sentía entre sus brazos. Subieron en silencio a sus caballos, y en idéntico silencio recorrieron el corto camino que los separaba de las fronteras de Gondolin.

Al rey lo asedió la idea de que ese silencio no podía significar nada bueno, y entonces comprendió cómo se había sentido ella con los días fríos. Comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto, encontrando culpas al final de cada camino que intentaba recorrer mentalmente. Siempre había tenido las mejores intenciones, pero ¿en verdad había actuado tan mal? Intentó cruzar su mirada y por primera vez encontró frío en sus ojos. Eso le hizo aún peor. Se despidieron luego de dejar a los caballos en los establos, Dianna salió rápidamente sin dar ninguna pista sobre dónde iría. Eso hacía al elfo desdichado.

Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su hija y decidió que era un buen momento para cumplirla. Caminó a paso decidido hasta su despensa personal y eligió una de las mejores botellas que tenía. Era una delicia necesaria, nunca había sido del estilo de lanzarse bajo los toneles de vinos a beber a chorros, pero nunca en la vida se había dado el lujo de despreciar una buena copa. Los viñedos de Gondolin se encontraban en las laderas de las montañas, por eso las uvas se molían a baja temperatura, casi congeladas; y eso hacía que conservaran su dulce natural en el interior de la fruta. Sabía que era el favorito de Aredhel, y una forma de congraciarse con ella, de buscar consuelo; de confesar todo lo que debería haber dicho mucho antes. Por fortuna, ella se sorprendió gratamente cuando su padre apareció en su puerta.

-Buenas noches _adar_ –saludó cortésmente, sonriendo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Te he echado de menos, mi niña –admitió- y sólo quería hablar contigo –Aredhel sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes, y lo invitó a pasar. Ella era la viva imagen de su madre, los ojos azules y el cabello de una negrura que dolía, profundo y perfecto. Para él, ella siempre había sido quien lo reconfortara en sus momentos más oscuros; cuando se daba el lujo de contarle a alguien aquello que lo turbaba. Era por eso que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie. Secretamente, Fingolfin siempre pensó que le hubiera gustado tener otra niña; y aunque a los cuatro los amaba con todo lo que era, guardaba celosamente a su única doncella, una niña de papi. Pero esa afirmación no debía engañar a nadie, puesto que era una fuerte y hábil guerrera.

-Vas a contarme qué ocurrió en Valinor –adivinó la joven elfa, sirviendo las copas hasta el borde y tomando asiento en un enorme y cómodo sofá cerca de la chimenea- Quisiera saber algo de _naneth_ –siguió.

-He hablado con ella de visita en Lórien. Los echa de menos –sonrió, luego de beber un sorbo de la reconfortante sustancia que quemaba suavemente su garganta. Aredhel subió una ceja.

-¿Y a ti no? –el Rey Supremo no pudo más que encogerse de hombros, y comenzar a relatar la misma historia que ya le había contado a Dianna más temprano. Ella escuchó con atención, mirándolo a los ojos y sin emitir ni una palabra; como siempre lo hacía. Separó en su monólogo todos los asuntos relacionados a Anairë, y finalmente dejó de hablar, dejando escapar un suspiro; rogando sin palabras por una opinión. Sin embargo, la elfa tardó en contestar; reflexionó en silencio por unos momentos hasta que habló.

-_Adar_, ¿has pasado algún tiempo con los hombres? –preguntó al fin.

-No más que las reuniones con los reinos aliados. No en verdad –admitió.

-Los hombres son diferentes. La mayoría de ellos se enamora y desenamora varias veces a lo largo de su vida, hasta que encuentra al indicado. Le llaman el "amor verdadero". En cambio a nosotros se nos enseña que el amor se presenta una sola vez (si acaso ocurre), y dura para siempre. Pero me pregunto, ¿por qué no podemos ser como los hombres en ese sentido? –el elfo no comprendía por qué su hija le estaba preguntando eso.

-Bien lo has dicho, los hombres son diferentes. Ellos cambian, pero el mundo a su alrededor es siempre igual. Sin embargo para nosotros el mundo cambia, pero nosotros no. Simplemente está en nuestra naturaleza.

-Pero cada regla debe tener su excepción, cómo le ha sucedido a tu padre, ¿verdad? –Fingolfin asintió-. Es por eso que me cuesta creer que _naneth_ y tu nunca se hayan amado. Lo que yo creo es que se amaban en verdad, pero ya no. El amor no es mágico, debe ser alimentado con paciencia y dedicación, y luego de tanto de no verse pues… -se detuvo por un momento, quizá ofendería a su padre si seguía con eso.

-Interesante idea, ¿así que podría amar más de una vez en mi vida? –Aredhel asintió, mientras el elfo dejaba fluir sus pensamientos, ¿era en verdad eso posible? Sabía que era una excepción, que era una oportunidad en un millón, tan inusual que hasta los Valar habían tenido que intervenir. Que el supiera, era la segunda vez en toda la historia, y quiso el destino que extrañamente el primero haya sido su padre.

-He visto como la miras, sé que la amas. Pero también he visto como mirabas a _nana_; al menos al principio de nuestra vida, y sé que la amaste. Nos enseñaron que eso es una gran traición, pero yo creo que no tiene nada de malo. Como los hombres, se pueden tener varios amores hasta encontrar el verdadero –Fingolfin sonrió y sorbió un trago grande del delicioso vino.

-Amor verdadero –repitió en un susurro, casi para sus adentros. Comenzó a observar a Aredhel con atención, sus facciones se parecían tantísimo a las de Anairë, pero sin esa melancolía que siempre había envuelto a la elfa de Valinor- Cuanto has crecido, mi niña. ¿Cuánto te has vuelto tan sabia? –soltó con una risita, y ambos sonrieron juntos.

-He aprendido mucho de ti _ada_ –sonrió con dulzura, y volvió a beber. El Alto Rey reconfortó su corazón con las palabras y la compañía de su hija. Le había dado mucho en que pensar, sin embargo; no tenía idea cómo enfrentar la reacción de Dianna y sus celos. Quizá entre elfas se comprendían, lo cierto era que aun después de tantos años la mente femenina conservaba mucho misterio para él. Mejor se le daban las batallas, las guerras, los consejos, la política. Pero de celos no sabía nada, y aun así; fiel a su naturaleza decidió guardarse esas dudas para sí mismo.

* * *

Dianna esperó a que su elfo saliera, en verdad tenía mucho en que pensar y necesitaba un pequeño lugar a solas. Se quedó allí mismo, en los establos. Cepilló las largas crines de Kajsa y se dedicó a todas las tareas que le atañen a un jinete, reflexionando en silencio y disfrutando su compañía. También se dedicó al cuidado de Rochallor, aunque Fingolfin no se lo había pedido. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no tenía intención alguna de volver al palacio en largo rato.

A cada momento repetía en su cabeza la imagen de Anairë posando sus labios sobre los de su elfo, y aunque él no hubiera respondido; sólo imaginarlo la enfermaba. Maldita sea, sabía que él no tenía la culpa, pero igualmente. Y si ella en verdad lo amaba, entonces moriría y sería culpa sólo de ellos dos. Dianna ciertamente no quería cargar con la muerte de nadie sobre sus hombros. Claro que había matado antes, pero no así, envenenando de a poco un corazón por motivos egoístas, como hubiera sido robarle a su esposo. Eso no era cierto y se sorprendió de haberlo pensado de esa manera. Recordó a Aredhel, la Dama Blanca de Gondolin, su amiga; pero también a Turgon, Fingon, Argon… no podría soportar la idea de que la muerte de su madre fuera su culpa. No era justo, no podía hacer nada, y quizá debería haber sido dichosa porque ahora tenía el camino libre. Pero celos y culpa entrelazados envenenaban su corazón.

En un momento dado una presencia la sacó de sus reflexiones. Ya la había sentido antes, sabía quien era pero simplemente hizo caso omiso. El recién llegado se dirigió a ella, y ya no pudo seguir ignorándolo.

-Buenas tardes –saludó cortésmente, pero ella sólo le dedicó una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento, y él lo notó-. No te haré daño, sólo preparo mi montura. Voy a Angband –Dianna esbozó una sonrisa falsa y siguió preocupada sólo por sus cosas sin dirigirle la palabra. Pero un momento después no pudo con su genio.

-Bien, espero que esta vez te quedes en ese lugar tan lejano muchos años –sonrió con palpable ironía, y Glorfindel le devolvió ese gesto. Pensó fugazmente que quizá eso lo había heredado de él, y eso le molestó.

-Yo también espero eso –remató, pero luego su mirada se volvió solemne-. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí. Serás una gran reina, estaré a tu servicio –inclinó levemente la cabeza, y siguió con lo suyo. La media elfa sintió una hoguera encenderse en su pecho, y levantó la voz, haciendo más escándalo del que hubiera querido.

-¡Basta! ¡No soy idiota! ¡No vas a hacerme daño ahora porque Fingolfin te mataría! ¡¿Y tienes el descaro de decirme que estás a mi servicio?! ¡Sólo faltaría decirme que me quieres y que somos una familia feliz! –el elfo no se inmutó, habló calmadamente, acercándose un poco a ella; mirándola a los ojos.

-No, eso sería el colmo del mal gusto y un insulto a tu inteligencia. Sería la peor de las mentiras, y no tengo motivo alguno para mentir. En el mejor de los casos, me da igual –Dianna pensó un momento sobre esas palabras, intentando buscar algún motivo que su padre tuviera para mentirle, pero ya no pudo hallarlo; aunque tampoco pudo encontrar motivo alguno para decir la verdad o dirigirle la palabra siquiera.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me dices esto? –remató, alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras el elfo se encogía de hombros.

-Quería que lo supieras. Algo habrás hecho bien, eres sabia y fuerte; no gracias a mí. Te has ganado mi respeto como reina de Beleriand. Me estoy tragando mi orgullo al decir esto –pensó un momento y tomó aire-. De hecho probablemente mañana recuerde este momento y sienta ganas de golpearme por haberme vuelto flojo y sentimental –la media elfa subió una ceja y no pudo evitar una risita.

-¿Este es tu sentimentalismo? –Glorfindel asintió-. Lógico, sabiendo que tu lado frío implica humillación en todos los niveles posibles –torció la nariz recordando todo eso e hizo ademán de irse, recogiendo sus cosas y dándose media vuelta.

-Espera Dianna –levantó la voz y ella se volvió, más por curiosidad que por atención a lo que el elfo tuviera para decirle, rogando con la mirada por una respuesta-. Tengo algo para ti –pero ella lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

-No quiero nada tuyo, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer –siguió su camino pero sintió como él la tomó por la muñeca. Sintió la energía subir a sus puños, lista para propinarle un buen golpe en la nariz, cuando sintió algo distinto. Había colocado algo en su mano, un objeto cilíndrico, frío y pesado. Miró mejor. El mango de una espada. Era magnífica, muy larga –casi tan alta como ella-, filosa y brillante. Sin duda era mejor que suya propia, que Finrod había forjado en Nargothrond. Las espadas de Gondolin siempre habían sido lo mejor de todos los reinos de los elfos, pero esta en particular había sido forjada con una habilidad superlativa. Hasta pensó fugazmente que era como Ringil, que había sido forjada muy lejos, bajo la luz de los árboles en una tierra inmortal.

-La he forjado yo, es para ti –susurró a su espalda con evidente vergüenza en su voz, y eso la confundió. ¿Sentía vergüenza por como la había tratado? Esto parecía improbable. Tal vez sentía vergüenza por verse obligado a inclinarse ante ella, a quien consideraba poco menos que nadie. Eso debía ser, ella también se molestaría si estuviera en su lugar.

-¿Por qué? Te dije que no quería nada tuyo –Glorfindel puso los ojos en blanco, como expresando que todos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero a ella se le escapaba. Y eso le resultaba en exceso molesto.

-Considéralo un regalo de despedida. Al menos ahora podrás decir que he hecho alguno bueno por ti una sola vez en tu vida.

-Simplemente me estás pagando porque te devolví tu puesto –sentenció, mientras inspeccionaba la nueva espada con atención.

-Eso es cierto. Pero hay más de un motivo por el cual deseaba irme de Gondolin –dicho este enigmático enunciado y en un rápido movimiento montó a Asfaloth, un precioso corcel blanco que el elfo tenía bien entrenado y comprendía perfectamente su lenguaje- _Noro lim_ –susurró al oído de la bestia, aunque Dianna pudo oírlo perfectamente. Cruzaron una última vez sus ojos y vio a su padre alejarse rápidamente, de modo tal que sólo unos minutos después ya no era más que un punto en el horizonte.


	25. Chapter 25

_Oh por favor, cuántas visitas, muero de la emoción! Habiendo pasado la parte aburrida, algo de -mucho- angst por aquí, como para seguir dándoles a los pobrecillos jaja._

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Dianna se sintió confundida, pero especialmente enojada por los recientes dichos de los dos elfos de su vida. Era incluso molesto saberlo de esa manera, del mismo modo que odiaba saber que había heredado de su padre esa sonrisa irónica que no podía evitar, su cabello y su habilidad con las espadas. Decidió que se la quedaría, simplemente para que él no la tuviera. Le dio vueltas a lo último que le dijo, había más de un motivo para abandonar Gondolin, ¿cuáles? ¿Qué tenían que ver con ella? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué le había regalado un arma? Magnífica, sí; pero misteriosa.

Sintió ganas de probarla, por lo que fue encapuchada hacia los talleres de entrenamiento. Eso no fue necesario, puesto que no había nadie allí, afortunadamente. Y a pesar de ser enorme, la espada era muy liviana, tenía un amplio alcance y aunque ella no tuviera realmente demasiada fuerza cualquier movimiento bastaba para cortar los muñecos que se usaban para entrenar. Se preguntó fugazmente si sería igual con la carne del enemigo, pero enseguida volvió a las dudas que la nublaban. Los días siguientes se los pasó allí con los soldados, jugando un juego que se había inventado. Cada vez que sentía incertidumbre blandía su espada, tanto que llegó a ser considerada entre los soldados, la mejor.

Ya hacían varios meses que se la pasaba ahí sin acercarse a ninguno de sus amigos, ni a su amado. Ya todos sabían donde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, las noticias vuelan entre los rumores; pero supieron que sólo necesitaba un tiempo sola y lo respetaron. Por su lado, Fingolfin dejó salir su lado más invernal, sin hablar realmente con nadie y dedicándose a sus tareas en forma automatizada. Cuando los soldados salían a los jardines, él simplemente se ubicaba en el balcón de sus aposentos en el último piso del palacio; y la observaba. Admiraba la gracia etérea con la que se movía, podía captar cada detalle de ese movimiento. Podía ver su seño fruncido, sus labios sin sonreír, podía verla apretar sus nudillos contra el mango de su espada; y hasta le maravillaba la forma en que su cabello se sacudía con cada movimiento brusco, cuyo color le recordaba las hojas doradas apenas caídas del otoño. Sólo entonces podía observar con calidez, suspirando con expectación y rogándole sin palabras. Alguna que otra vez llegaban a cruzar sus miradas, y eso era todo su contacto.

Los temores que le habían hecho ocultar su historia ahora se habían materializado, sabía que Dianna ardía en culpa, celos e ira; que todo eso era culpa suya nada más. Esperaba que una vez se hubiera sacado esos sentimientos de encima, ella se le acercara. No podía soportar que le esquivara la mirada, cada vez que lo hacía era como si un aguijón envenenado atravesara su alma. Cierto día comprendió que ese dolor era apenas más soportable con una copa de su amado vino, por lo que se le hizo costumbre tomar una cada vez que salía al balcón a verla. Sin embargo, pasados los meses sólo una no fue suficiente.

Ella lo había visto y le asombraba a la vez que le dolía profundamente la debilidad que estaba demostrando. Había sido tan fuerte siempre, era una estupidez increíble que necesitara las bondades del alcohol para soportar verla, ¿por qué lo hacía? Eso la hacía enojar aún más. Cierto día lo vio salir del balcón trastabillando, y eso encendió la ira en sus ojos en modo tal que todos los soldados se asombraron por la violencia de su entrenamiento.

Fue entonces que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. No iba a dejar que se autodestruyera de ese modo. Subió al piso más alto del palacio a paso decidido y entró sin tocar. Nunca lo había visto así, parecía roto, quebrado, árido. Se encontraba sentado en el enorme sillón frente a la chimenea, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba en tal estado de quietud que ni siquiera su respiración podía sentirse. Esa visión le causó miedo, y sólo pudo balbucear con un hilo de voz.

-Despierta –pensó que dormiría por lo quieto que se veía; ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de que los elfos duermen con los ojos abiertos, incluso pueden hacerlo mientras caminan, como ya lo había comprobado en el viaje a Gondolin. De hecho su elfo siempre había sido infatigable, podía pasar mucho tiempo sin dormir. Pensó fugazmente que quizá no estaba bien utilizada la palabra, en verdad era un descanso para la mente y un viaje a los sueños y la imaginación pero que no implicaba necesariamente el descanso del cuerpo. Esto no le ocurría a ella, nunca logró pasar más de dos o tres días sin dormir, lo hacía como una humana. También sabía que él decidía cerrar los ojos cuando dormía a su lado, como una muestra de empatía y amor.

Fingolfin subió un poco su cabeza y cruzaron sus miradas una vez más. La media elfa se sorprendió al ver oscurecidas las bellas facciones angulosas de su rostro y fuertes ojeras grises bajo sus ojos azules. Negó suavemente ladeando su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Hace meses que no duermo. Estoy agotado –admitió.

-Pues hazlo –contestó duramente, sentándose a su lado pero dejando una cierta distancia en el sofá.

-Créeme que lo he intentado –suspiró con evidente pesar, y a ella le conmovió a un nivel primario verlo así, destrozado. Tomó una de sus manos y la encontró fría como nunca antes había sentido. Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz.

-¿Qué te duele? –ella lo sabía, o cuando menos; lo sospechaba. Pero quería que él se lo aclarara, aun tenía demasiadas dudas; aun sentía celos, culpa y dolor. Y él no deseaba pronunciarlo en voz alta, odiaba esas palabras más de lo que hubiera odiado nada jamás. Largo rato había pensado en las palabras de Aredhel sobre los hombres que podían enamorarse y desenamorarse, y al fin y al cabo parte de ella era humana.

-Ya no me amas –sentenció con un hilo de voz, apartando la mirada. Dianna no pudo creer a sus oídos, ¿cómo diablos había llegado a esa conclusión? Si realmente pensaba eso entonces iba en camino a morir de pena. Sintió culpa por haber estado demasiado ocupada con sus propias dudas como para acercarse a ver cómo se sentía él, pero la desechó enseguida, supo que debía hacerlo bien ahora. Se acercó más aun y envolvió su cintura entre sus brazos, hablando a su oído.

-Eso no es cierto –besó suavemente su cuello y él tembló ante ese contacto.

-Agradezco tu intención. Pero es cierto que puedes fácilmente dejar de amar, como los hombres –afirmó, y casi al instante hubiera deseado no decir nada, tomar sus palabras en el aire antes de que lleguen a sus oídos, y simplemente aceptar la calidez que ella le daba a su corazón.

-En eso te equivocas –remató-. Yo he elegido un destino élfico, y eso no sólo implica la inmortalidad –subió una ceja, su terquedad le impedía comprender aquello que estaba claro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que siempre te amaré, _melthinmir nin _–sostuvieron sus miradas unos momentos, hasta que él se acercó a descansar su cabeza en el hombro de ella, envolviéndola por la cintura y oyendo sus latidos al mismo compás. Sintió sus manos recuperar algo de calidez y por primera vez pudo percibir su respiración lenta y profunda.

-Gracias –la apretó contra sí con evidente alivio.

-Me ha dolido que dudes de mí. Supongo que el agotamiento y la bebida han nublado tu juicio. ¿Crees que podrías dormir si me quedo contigo? –aventuró en un intento por hacerle sentir algo mejor, y él asintió despacio. Se dirigieron hacia el lecho, cobijándose del frío invierno de Beleriand donde se acurrucó sobre el pecho de la media elfa, quien lo envolvía entre sus brazos. Podía oír sus latidos contra sí, ese ritmo hipnótico lo llenó. Sin embargo, la verdad sea dicha; ninguno de ellos lograba sentirse bien. Ella se sentía ofendida por sus dudas, algo más para agregar al peligroso cóctel entre culpa y celos.

-Te amo, _meleth nin_ –susurró, mientras ella acariciaba su larga melena, siguiendo por su espalda, trazando líneas donde sabía aun le quedaban cicatrices profundas.

-Vamos, descansa –lo animó-. Cierra los ojos, yo estaré aquí cuidándote –por primera vez en mucho tiempo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias, _vanimelda_.

-Todo estará bien –lo besó entre las hebras de su cabello, sin detenerse en sus caricias y mimos. Sin darse cuenta, muy pronto estaba profundamente dormido.

Sin embargo, Dianna se quedó despierta, en verdad no podía dormir con tantas ideas dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Jugueteaba con su cabello entre sus finos dedos, como si bordara con hilos de oro. Con facilidad escuchaba sus latidos, arrítmicos al principio pero luego haciéndose más lentos, acompañando su ritmo respiratorio que se relajaba también. Todas esas eran señales inequívocas de que finalmente había logrado descansar, de que comenzaba a sanar de la estúpida idea que se había hecho. Pero no era del todo su culpa, porque ella no había hecho absolutamente nada para acercarse. Simplemente se ocupó de sus propias dudas y temores sin notar que su amado vivía con el corazón roto. Había sido muy egoísta.

-Perdóname –susurró sin darse cuenta, como pensando en voz alta. No quería despertarlo, pero él la oyó.

-No pasa nada, simplemente quédate –contestó, levantando la mirada y cruzándola con la suya por un momento. Pero sólo duró un momento, avanzó un poco más hasta chocar sus labios con los de ella. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, y casi había olvidado esa suavidad que le alegraba el alma. La expectación de esos meses lo hizo querer más. Separó sus labios buscando algo más de contacto, tímidamente al principio pero finalmente reclamando su boca con la suya.

Ella supo que era suyo, si con una mirada bastaba para hacerle tanto mal o con un beso para curarlo; del mismo modo que sabía desde aquel viaje cuánto él podía influirla. Tomó el rostro del elfo entre sus manos, acariciando sus pómulos con suavidad y guiando sus movimientos. Se separaron apenas milímetros, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera hablar contra sus labios.

-¿Así que era eso? Temías que si me contabas lo ocurrido con Anairë en Valinor, yo dejaría de amarte –esas palabras calaron hondo en él, finalmente lo había comprendido, y por eso había sido tan difícil de confesar.

-Sí –susurró, y volvió a besarla con dulzura.

-Siento mucho haber sido tan egoísta como para no notar cómo te sentías –se mordió el labio, pero él enseguida lo deshizo, empujándolo con sus propios labios. Eso los hizo sonreír juntos.

-¿Estás celosa, mi señora? –remató divertido.

-Mucho, aunque sé que soy egoísta. Además, no quiero ser responsable por una muerte –el rey elfo la miró a los ojos y pudo percibir su dolor, que esas palabras eran del todo ciertas. Volvió a estar serio, y habló con solemnidad.

-No te preocupes, nadie va a morir por nuestra culpa, eso era parte del trato. Lamento haberte hecho dudar, incluso yo le he dado vueltas a ese asunto; pero pienso que no pasará nada –le dio un beso pequeño y dulce, y siguió-. No eres egoísta, sólo defiendes lo que es tuyo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo –sonrió, dejando esas enigmáticas palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-¿Lo qué es mío? –repitió, subiendo una ceja.

-Sí. Yo soy tuyo, _meleth nin_ –entrelazó sus dedos, acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. La incredulidad en sus ojos castaños se transformó en alegría, que luego llegó a sus labios en forma de sonrisa.

-No eres mío aún. No del todo –enseguida comprendió su insinuación. Observó maravillado sus ojos, recorriendo todas sus facciones; como aquella primera vez que había observado las estrellas de Varda y luego los árboles de Yavanna. Sonrió, desde el fondo de su alma; pero enseguida temió y lo asaltó una duda.

-¿Estás segura? Puedo esperarte todo el tiempo que necesites –Dianna asintió y lo sorprendió con un beso en sus labios, un beso que sabía mucho mejor que el vino que se había vuelto su única compañía.

-Nunca había estado tan segura de nada –sentenció-. Yo soy tuya –susurró con anhelo en su voz y ya no necesitó nada más. Fingolfin tomó el rostro de la media elfa entre sus manos temblorosas y le besó con pasión, con una lentitud que dolía, diciéndole sin palabras cuanto la amaba, cuanto la había extrañado y necesitado. Se separaron por un momento, sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera susurrarle.

-¿Confías en mí? –asintió- Promételo, _vanimelda_.

-Lo prometo –susurró ella contra sus labios, sin perder tiempo en retomar ese beso interrumpido por unas breves líneas de diálogo. Ese contacto se hizo más profundo, mientras sus manos se atrevían a recorrer algo más. Él comenzó por esa pequeña línea detrás de su cuello, pero bajó aun más, siguiendo por su columna hasta el final de su espalda. Sin dejar de beber uno de otro, ella pasó las yemas de sus dedos entre la larga melena de su amado, jugueteando con él, mientras trazaba una línea imaginaria entre su cuello y su cintura, bajando por su pecho.

* * *

_Por cierto, aquí no hay una elipsis, sino que el capítulo siguiente es un lemon totalmente explícito. Pero tierno, ojo! Sin embargo, decidí separarlo por si a alguno no le gusta este tipo de lectura, simplemente lo saltea y ya. Pero tampoco quiero subir la categoría y dejar a alguien afuera, no quiero ponerme en coronel sino más bien lo dejo a criterio de cada uno. Son grandecitos para decidirlo por ustedes mismos eh! jajaja. _

_A todo esto, gracias a todos! como comentaba más arriba, me han dejado anonadada por el número de visitas. Los amo a todos, los que conozco y los anónimos. Sigo tratando de dilucidar quién es de España! jajaja. Besos a todos._

_Au revoir, meu amis!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Aiya! La juventud pervertida se abre paso frente al Comité de Moralidad para actualizar super rápido, antes de dejarlos a todos temblando de deseo jaja. A todo esto, después viene el momento de acción, o sea; la guerra. Basta de capítulos aburridos de melodrama, el pueblo pide sangre. Y sangre tendrá!_

_Pero antes, un momento de amor. Este capítulo es un lemon, si no saben lo que es, quiere decir que es una escena de sexo explícito. No es grosera, sino tierna; pero aún así. Si tenés diez o doce años, probablemente deberías saltearlo. No hay ninguna revelación aquí que haga a la trama principal, así que no se preocupen. Porque yo tengo en consideración a los niños, vieron! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Dianna frunció el ceño de golpe, temblando suavemente, se quedó helada. Eso desconcertó al Rey Elfo, ¿se habría arrepentido? Se apartó unos centímetros para darle espacio suficiente, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

-¿Qué ocurre _meleth nin_? –susurró, mientras la media elfa se levantaba para quedar de pie a un lado de la cama. Él nunca había sentido una sensación de abandono como aquella, y le estrujó el corazón. Se puso de pie a su lado, acariciando suavemente su pómulo con los nudillos, rogando sin palabras por una respuesta.

-No es nada. Sencillamente le doy muchas vueltas a las cosas –se mordió el labio con evidente nerviosismo, en respuesta él comenzó a acariciar su nuca con dos dedos, arriba y abajo.

-Tranquila –la besó suavemente, rozando sus labios, como si fuera a romperlos-. Piensa en lo mucho que te amo, mi reina. Ya te lo he dicho, si prefieres esperar, no me enfadaré –rápidamente negó con la cabeza, y sonrió. Entonces reanudó el besó que había comenzado hacía rato. Deslizó sus dedos por entre el cuello y el cabello de ella, abriendo la boca muy de a poco. Nunca antes se habían besado tan lentamente. Fue esa expectación la que la hizo querer más, en un movimiento que le sorprendió incluso a ella colocó sus manos sobre su cintura y lo empujó contra sí, sintiendo su fuerte erección. Soltó un suspiro entrecortado, apenas audible pero que revelaba las sensaciones que embriagaban cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, fugazmente deseó que ese beso durara para siempre.

-_ Melthinmir nin _–balbuceó, casi ronroneando. Un rubor subió rápidamente a sus mejillas. Se sentía complacido por ser su joya dorada, y a su vez ella era para él más valiosa que cualquier tesoro. Y era suya solamente, nunca antes nadie la había poseído. Se alegró para sus adentros de ser el primero, esa idea le llenó.

-Quiero hacerte feliz –dijo suavemente, interrumpiendo el juego de sus bocas-. Lo que necesites, lo que desees, lo que quieras… sólo dímelo –ella asintió y lo interrumpió rápidamente. Comenzó a pasar sus hábiles dedos por entre los botones de su camisa, tirando la prenda al suelo sin demasiado reparo. Pasó sus manos por su pecho, comenzando con sus pectorales, pero recorriendo un poco más sus duros músculos de acero. Recorrió alguna que otra cicatriz y recordó con pesar el dolor que ambos habían sentido. Pero lo desechó en una fracción de segundo, puesto que ahora se entregaba al placer.

Siguió un poco más y comenzó a tirar sin ceremonia alguna del poco atractivo pantalón liviano que solía usar para dormir, pero que a ella secretamente le encantaba porque marcaba sus muslos en una forma maravillosa. Recordó la primera vez que lo había visto con esa prenda, cuánto uso debió hacer de su autocontrol para no acabar acariciando esa zona. Pero ahora podía hacerlo y cedió ante esa tentación, apretando suavemente sus firmes muslos, pensando que tanta caminata había dado buenos frutos, y riendo para sus adentros con ese pensamiento. Cuando la prenda finalmente cayó se alejó unos centímetros para deleitar su vista. La ropa tirada sin ceremonia por el piso le pareció una visión por demás erótica, pero ese cuadro no duró un ápice en sus ojos.

Lo contempló sólo con la ropa interior, vagando sus ojos por entre sus enérgicos músculos y sus abdominales bien definidos. Se preguntó si sería un don sagrado, mientras algo en su interior se calentaba hasta fundirse. Pasó sus dedos por una línea imaginaria entre la base de su cuello y su cadera, notando la calidez de su piel, asombrándose de su suavidad. Dianna contuvo el aliento por un momento, hasta deslizar sus manos un poco más, despojándolo del último lienzo que lo cubría. Pasándose la lengua por los labios, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con la mirada, sonrió. Era espléndido observarlo por entero, sin obstáculos. En un movimiento brusco se lanzó a sus labios, atrapándolos entre los suyos, transformándose en sonrisa por unos segundos y luego otra vez en beso.

Él a su vez se tomó su tiempo con ella. Aun conservaba esa ropa que utilizaba para entrenar en los jardines, aunque ahora cualquier idea estaba muy lejos de eso. Deslizó sus hábiles dedos por cada una de las prendas, acariciando su piel y siguiendo un camino de besos a cada paso. Su respiración entrecortada, el movimiento de sus párpados, sus suaves suspiros; le indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. No tardó nada en poder observarla por completo, teniéndola por entero a su merced. Pasó sus ojos azules y cálidos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, acercándose despacio. Bajó con las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo sus clavículas hasta acariciar sus pechos, rozándolos con delicadeza, sintiendo como cambiaban su textura bajo sus dedos. Besó su cuello, detrás de su oreja, y se decidió a hablar en un susurro.

-Eres preciosa. Cuando deba combatir en la Dagor Dagorath y el mundo acabe, y mi vida acabe con él; aunque ya nada sepa sobre mi paso por Eä, recordaré este momento. Recordaré tu aroma, tu suavidad, y tus labios –la besó delicadamente, atrayéndola contra sí en un abrazo profundo y vibrante, pegándola contra su cuerpo-. Recordaré el tacto de tu piel y las maravillosas sensaciones que percibí al hacerte el amor –tomó aire y la besó despacio y delicadamente-. Pero sobre todo, recordaré haber contemplado la auténtica belleza –ella lo observó con timidez, sintiendo que su pecho se llenaba y estallaba con esas palabras. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sabiendo que ella sentía lo mismo pero no podía encontrar los términos para expresarlo.

La guió tomándola de las manos hasta que se recostó nuevamente, mirándolo con intensidad y expectación, en verdad estaba a su merced. Y era eso lo que más le conmovía. Saber que era suya por entero y él a su vez le pertenecía. El rey elfo la adoró con sus labios, recorriéndole el cuerpo con besos, atreviéndose a un suave mordisquito de vez en cuando. Rozó uno de sus pezones con sus labios, abriéndolos un poco y jugando con él. Recordó aquella primera vez que los había contemplado, la noche posterior a la Corte Abierta, y cuánto había deseado llevárselos a la boca. Ahora ese momento imaginario se había vuelto realidad. Dianna dejó salir suaves gemidos de placer y de amor. Oír eso lo hizo sonreír contra su piel.

Siguió avanzando en su camino hasta posar suaves besos sobre su pubis, separando sus piernas con sus manos, lentamente. No quería intimidarla ni incomodarla en modo alguno. Sin embargo, sentirla temblando de placer, con todo su cuerpo convulsionado, era una bienvenida. La acarició con mucha suavidad, penetrándola apenas con un dedo, cautelosamente mientras la observaba a los ojos buscando alguna señal de alarma o molestia. Pero no pudo hallarla, y eso lo animó a hacer partícipe a su pulgar, trazando pequeños círculos y oyendo satisfecho su respiración frenética y entrecortada. Había encontrado un punto sensible en su interior. Sonrió con picardía e inclinó la cabeza, lamiendo y succionando con adoración, sin detener los movimientos de sus dedos. El cuerpo de la elfa se arqueó y apretó la espalda de su amado dejando salir un gemido ronco. Él hizo más lentos sus movimientos poco a poco, acompañando el éxtasis que la convulsionaba su cuerpo.

-Oh, mi señor –logró balbucear entrecortadamente, pero enseguida él la interrumpió con un beso que le hizo sentir su propio sabor. Esa idea le hizo sonreír.

-¿Te ha gustado, _meleth nin_? –susurró, sonriendo; mientras ella asentía con la mirada perdida y la respiración entrecortada, sin dejar de sonreír. Acarició el rostro del Rey Supremo y él apoyó su mejilla en su mano, cerrando los ojos como saboreando esa sensación.

-Te deseo, Fingolfin –la solemnidad de sus palabras y la seguridad con que las expresó lo hicieron abrir muy grandes sus ojos, con algo de temor; pero enseguida sonrió y avanzó a besarla con pasión y amor. Se sintió abrumada escuchando los rápidos latidos de su corazón al mismo compás que el suyo, pensando reiteradamente que tenía finalmente entre sus brazos a ese precioso y fuerte guerrero que por tanto tiempo había amado. No podía dejar de tocarlo, recorrer cada músculo, cada tendón firme, cada una de sus facciones. Se atrevió a recorrer su miembro con la yema de su índice, cautelosamente; mientras besaba su cuello. El elfo soltó un gruñido de placer, eso le dio la seguridad para acariciar con más firmeza y rapidez. Él comenzó a respirar con más dificultad. Se adelantó al inevitable desenlace que esos movimientos provocarían en él y la apartó con delicadeza.

Se tumbó sobre ella, por poco apresándola, haciendo evidente que ella era sólo suya. Ella arqueó la espalda casi involuntariamente, buscando algo más de roce; mientras él volvió a capturar uno de sus pezones entre los labios. Deseaba que estuviera lo más excitada posible; deseaba darle placer y hacerla feliz, expresar con su cuerpo cuanto la amaba. Le besó con los labios hinchados, explorando su mirada. Le rogaba sin palabras, pero con toda la fuerza de su espíritu. Supo que era el momento adecuado. La penetró apenas, explorando su reacción en su rostro. Con esa pequeña muestra la tentación de hundirse en su interior era mucho mayor. Pero sabía que si se apresuraba podría hacerle daño. Con esa pequeña muestra ella supo que quería mucho más, quería todo de él. Levantó sus caderas para atraerlo hacia sí, apretando sus párpados.

-Ten cuidado –susurró el elfo, con evidente preocupación en su mirada. Se preguntó fugazmente como el elfo podía conservar siempre ese temple, o al menos aparentarlo- Abre tus ojos, mi amada –continuó, al ver que seguía apretando los párpados. Ella obedeció enseguida.

-Soy tuya. Te entrego todo. Mi cuerpo y mi alma. Tómalos –la observó complacido, conmovido hasta lo más hondo por la franqueza de esas palabras. Siguió mirándola fijamente con intensidad, explorando sus ojos castaños mientras empujaba lentamente, con el mayor de los cuidados.

Dianna abrió mucho sus ojos y ahogó un grito cuando él se abrió camino en su interior, atravesando las barreras de su virginidad. Sujetó su cintura con una de sus fuertes manos para evitar que se moviera y se quedó muy quieto. Él acarició la línea de su mandíbula con las yemas de sus dedos y se inclinó apenas para besarla en los labios hinchados.

-Lo siento, mi reina –susurró y volvió a besarla-. ¿Estás bien? –inquirió con preocupación. En realidad no había sido tan doloroso como había temido, pero sospechó que eso era gracias a la bondad y gentileza que él le demostraba. La incomparable sensación de tenerlo en su interior, las emociones que veía cruzando su rostro, el fuerte tamborileo de sus corazones juntos, el amor que sentía por él la desbordaba. Esas sensaciones la distraían de cualquier dolor. Todo era muy intenso.

-Estoy bien _melthinmir nin_. Te amo –sonrió, y esa sonrisa le llegó al corazón, acallando todas sus preocupaciones. Ella quería más, quería todo de él, quería verlo alcanzar el climax y saber que había sido por ella. Deseaba encontrar su propio ritmo juntos; sin detenerse, siempre adelante.

-Te amo –repitió contra sus labios, besándola con intensidad. Se movió lentamente, saliendo un poco y volviendo a entrar en ella. Recorrió sus fuertes músculos acariciándolos con sus manos temblorosas, sintiendo la tensión en cada fibrilla, siguiendo el ritmo de sus suaves embestidas. Se apoyó sobre un brazo y acarició sus pechos con la mano que le quedaba libre, observando su belleza, sus ojos castaños clavados en los suyos, su boca hinchada y abierta porque gemía con cada nueva embestida.

Ella se dejaba hacer, cediéndole el control por completo. Él marcaba un ritmo suave y delicioso, moviéndose sin prisa pero con determinación, sincronizados sin apartar los ojos uno de otro. Leyó tantas emociones en sus ojos: amor, pasión, deseo, adoración, preocupación… la observaba como si fueran los únicos individuos sobre la tierra. Aceleró apenas el ritmo en forma exponencial, progresiva y siempre con cuidado. La oyó gemir y jadear con más intensidad, le encantaba oírla. Separó unos centímetros sus cuerpos pegados para poder acariciarla con su pulgar, con movimientos circulares como lo había hecho momentos antes. O quizá hubieran pasado horas, había perdido por completo la noción. Ella demostró su placer tensando sus músculos, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. Ya nada podía pensar. Era pura sensación, amor y placer nada más.

Abrió más sus ojos cuando aceleró la velocidad de sus dedos y de sus embestidas. Se sintió tensarse y contener la respiración, sintió su piel hirviendo como si ya no fuera capaz de soportarlo. Casi era demasiado, hasta que súbitamente estalló pronunciando su nombre en un gemido ronco. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardía, temblaba y se contraía a su alrededor. Murmullos de adoración y agradecimiento llegaron a sus oídos, pero no podía comprenderlo, no podía ponerle atención a las palabras. Estaba experimentando una sensación de felicidad y plenitud que jamás había sentido antes. No recordaba ningún momento en su vida entera en el que hubiera sido tan feliz.

No se había detenido, sino al contrario; aumentó la intensidad. Ella aún no se había recuperado por entero del orgasmo cuando lo sintió penetrarla profundamente, lo oyó gemir con mayor intensidad que nunca antes, temblando de placer. Lo sintió derramarse dentro de sí. El elfo tuvo que apoyarse sobre sus brazos para no desplomarse sobre ella mientras las sensaciones de su intenso orgasmo lo sacudían.

Sonrió con dulzura, mirándola a los ojos, y la besó con adoración y lentitud. La abrazó, acariciando esa pequeña línea en la parte posterior de su cuello, susurrándole palabras de amor en sindarin, alternadas con suaves besos. Para sus adentros agradeció a Eru por haberle regalado una esposa tan perfecta, y suplicó que ella no se arrepintiera de haberlo tomado como su primer amante. Recién entonces se retiró de su interior y se acomodó a su lado. Pudo contemplar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, su cuello y su pecho y se alarmó preguntándose si le habría hecho daño.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –susurró, y ella le sonrió dulcemente. Se sentía liviana como una pluma llevada por la brisa. Había sido mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, mejor que en sus sueños más atrevidos. Haberlo visto, oído, tocado y saboreado hasta que alcanzaran juntos el climax había sido una sensación maravillosa y expresión del amor más sincero.

-Maravillosamente –respondió sonriendo, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Te amo, Dianna. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz y verte sonreír cada día –la besó despacio, saboreando sus labios. Ya no pudo decir nada más, no lograba controlar las palabras. La felicidad la abrumaba, y pronto estaba derramando lágrimas, que él recogió suavemente con sus nudillos-. No llores, esposa mía –sonrió ante esas palabras, y más aun porque era cierto. Se acurrucó contra su pecho desnudo, aspirando su suave aroma, aferrándose a él con intensidad.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el elfo se levantó y abandonó el lecho, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño de su habitación. Sintió despojo y abandono, pero sólo por un momento, enseguida lo vio regresar. Se acomodó a su lado sin decir nada y la apretó contra sí, como si jamás fuera a soltarla.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos hasta que él la tomó en sus brazos, fácilmente como si pesara lo que una pluma, pero lo cierto es que era realmente fuerte. La llevó hacia el baño, donde escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo y adivinó qué estaba sucediendo. El agua tibia y con aroma a lavanda fue reconfortante. Lanzó un pequeño gruñido, frunciendo el ceño mientras él la envolvía entre sus brazos, mientras el agua que les llegaba hasta el cuello relajaba sus músculos.

-¿Te duele, _meleth nin_? –se preocupó, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y la observaba con preocupación.

-No es nada, no te preocupes –dejó salir el aire que tenía contenido, aliviado- Gracias por cuidar de mí, amado esposo –no pudo resistir chocar sus labios contra los de ella al oír tan maravillosas palabras que lo conmovieron profundamente. Se alejó un momento para cerrar el grifo, y luego se ubicó detrás de ella, estirando las piernas a sus lados y acercándola a su pecho. Suspiraron de satisfacción. Dianna apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras él acariciaba con dos dedos esa línea que era su favorita. Se mordió el labio, pensando una pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer en voz alta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó divertido.

-Pues –tomó aire, pero hizo un esfuerzo- ¿te ha gustado? –no pudo evitar reír, con ganas, verdaderamente feliz.

-Nunca había sentido nada tan maravilloso, mi reina –sonrieron juntos, como en agradecimiento- ¿Y a ti?

-Ha sido mejor que en mis sueños, _melthinmir nin_. Gracias por cuidar de mí, por haber sido tan gentil y cauteloso –la besó en los labios, sin separarse por unos momentos, saboreando esa sensación.

-Siempre cuidaré de ti. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado sólo quiero abrazarte y sentirte cerca. Descansa, mi amor –sonrió, y cerró sus ojos castaños contra su pecho. Agradeció en silencio a Eru el Único, a todo lo sagrado por el maravilloso momento de reconciliación, amor, y pasión que le habían regalado. Pasó sus manos por alrededor de su cintura y lo aferró contra sí, oyendo el suave compás de su corazón ahora calmado. Por largo rato se quedaron de ese modo, muy quietos.

De madrugada, los amantes del paraíso seguían abrazados, piel contra piel, adormilados y saciados en un lecho grande y blanco. Se besaban y acariciaban al calor de la aceptación que su amor había creado. El Señor del Invierno le susurró a su musa palabras dulces y sinceras hasta que se durmió en sus brazos, más feliz de lo que se hubiera imaginado jamás; sintiéndose verdaderamente amada.


	27. Chapter 27

_Un momento de ternura, un par de sorpresas y un momento de acción. Ya no falta nada, pero nada, ay que espanto, como lloro! Quiero declarar públicamente que si Dianna sobrevive es porque Sunny sugirió que la dejara vivir, pobrecilla. Y aquí por cierto creo que nos convendría tener un mapa eh. Estos son los capítulos enciclopédicos, tooodo chequeado como siempre y como buena periodista, y por eso antes que salten vamos a aclarar lo de Argon. En realidad había muerto antes que esto, en la Batalla Bajo las Estrellas, junto con Fëanor. Pero mi intención al modificar ese detallito era que Fingolfin muriera antes que todos sus hijos._  
_No quiero a nadie diciendo que es muy de Mary Sue que se haya guardado un cachito de silmaril desde la época del florecimiento, porque odio esa caracterización profundamente. Lo siento, estamos todos sensibles por la muerte de Tarian. _  
_Gracias por todo, por leer, por haber llegado hasta aquí aunque sé que es largo! Ya habría dejado de escribir hace rato si no fuera por su apoyo y amor constante *momento cursi*. Tengo una especie de idea literaria sobre las futuras aventuras de Elennim, pero es sólo una idea, ¿qué creen? _

_Au revoir!_

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

La vida sonreía para el Rey Supremo de los Noldor. Algunos años pasaron en la paz de Gondolin. Desposó a la media elfa en una preciosa ceremonia que trajo a la ciudad blanca tres días completos de festejo. Dianna ahora lucía oficialmente la corona de Beleriand, ataviada con preciosos y elaborados vestidos, con sus cabellos adornados por mithril y oro; con los ojos brillantes por la felicidad que dominaba su vida. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los consejos de Turgon y Fingon; decidió ocultarle a su pueblo quién era realmente su padre. Era cierto que en sus venas corría la más pura sangre de los Noldor, también era cierto que a muchos no les caería en gracia que alguien que no fuera de su misma clase los gobernara. Pero no le importó, sino que decidió construir su reputación por ella misma, sin que tuviera nada que ver con la Flor Dorada. Y así lo hizo, llegando a ser amada por su pueblo. Sus consejos y decisiones eran justos y humildes, y nadie se atrevía a desoírlos.

Fingolfin nunca dejó de ser el Señor Invierno, como le llamaban los rumores que circulaban por el palacio, y que eran en verdad autoría de Aredhel, Galadriel y Dianna. Él no se molestaba, sino que agradecía para sus adentros que su esposa fuera la primavera, al igual que el resto de los Noldor agradecía porque el soberano tuviera alguien que lo equilibrara y lo pusiera en su lugar cuando era demasiado terco. Estaba cumpliendo aquello que se había propuesto la primera vez que cruzó sus ojos castaños, hacerla sonreír cada día. Eso valía más que cualquier tesoro y cualquier reino, por más vasto que fuera.

En su primera noche luego de esa magnífica ceremonia, se deleitó con un regalo de bodas sólo para sus ojos. Brindaron junto al fuego, sonriendo y besándose aunque aun conservaran esas ropas ceremoniales y aparatosas, un vestido enorme que requería de la ayuda de cinco damas para quitarlo. Le entregó una pequeña cajita de madera labrada con detalles de plata, y al abrirla hizo brillar sus ojos castaños. Dentro había un dije que era lo más bello que hubiera visto jamás. Finas capas del más elegante oro blanco se superponían para formar una rosa perfecta que florecía frente a sus ojos. Pero lo más cautivador era el centro. Una gema perfecta relucía en el centro de esa rosa de oro, como si emitiera su propia luz, la inmaculada luz de Valinor.

Se conmovió con esa belleza, sus ojos nunca habían percibido algo como eso, y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, que Fingolfin recogió con suaves besos. Finalmente colocó la fina cadena con el maravilloso dije alrededor del cuello de su esposa. Se veía magnífico en ella, como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido. No lograba dejar de observarla y admirarla, y aunque tuviera en su cuello una luz que era más maravillosa que cualquier otra cosa de este lado del mar; sabía que ella era mucho más hermosa. Y él la amaba más que a nada.

-Es la Flor del Telperion, mi amada –ella pasó un dedo por la gema, sorprendiéndose de su temperatura, ya que parecía emitir una calidez propia-. Mi hermano los forjó, y en ese proceso algunas veces pequeños fragmentos como este salían disparados. Siempre lo he llevado como un recordatorio de mi misión aquí, y aunque nunca me olvide de Angband, ahora tiene un nuevo sentido. Es el mayor tesoro que posee nuestro pueblo, quizá el mayor tesoro de este lado del mar. Es para ti, porque en verdad eres tú el mayor tesoro. Mi tesoro –sonrió y se acercó a besarla en los labios, levemente salados por lágrimas de felicidad.

-Es bellísimo –respondió con la voz quebrada-. Así que todas esas batallas han sido por una parte mayor de esto –se sorprendió ante tal revelación, como algo tan pequeño pudiera encerrar algo tan grandioso como la luz de los árboles de Yavanna, como algo tan pequeño podía justificar tanta muerte. Pero el rey elfo rápidamente interrumpió sus reflexiones, lanzándose sobre sus labios y tomándola allí mismo al calor de la chimenea.

Habían transcurrido cuatrocientos cincuenta y cinco años desde que Fingolfin puso un pie en la Tierra Media por primera vez, y su reino no había hecho más que crecer. Su pueblo era numeroso y fuerte, sus aliados eran muchos y valerosos, tanto elfos como hombres. El amor por su esposa también crecía cada día, al igual que su vientre cada vez más henchido. Cuando posaba sus manos y sentía el movimiento dentro de ella no podía más que adorarla más que nunca, admirándola con reverencia, sabiendo que ya nunca volvería a sentirse solo. Nunca había dicho en voz alta que le hubiera encantado tener otra niña, y ahora era realidad. Cada noche la abrazaba contra su pecho y susurraba contra su piel, sintiéndose desbordado de amor cuando sentía suaves pataditas en respuesta. Cuando se quedaban muy quietos y en silencio, podían oír con su corazón un susurro que parecía venir de todos lados, un anhelo sin palabras que los llenaba y los hacía acercarse más. Recorría con las yemas de sus dedos una línea debajo de su ombligo que se convirtió pronto en su lugar favorito en el mundo entero.

Deseaba proteger al fruto de su amor más de lo que jamás hubiera deseado nada. Siempre había sabido que vivían en peligro, pero ahora la necesidad de exterminarlo se había hecho más alarmante que nunca. Sabía que era un enorme riesgo que no se completara el círculo del Sitio de Angband, que Morgoth pudiera trabajar libremente en minas profundas, inventando males que no era capaz siquiera de imaginar. Pero el pueblo de Fingolfin sólo veía la tierra vasta y hermosa, sin alarmarse sino satisfechos con la vida tal como era, confiando en que así duraría. Sabían que en un ataque a Angband morirían muchos, ya sea que se alcanzara la victoria o no; y estaban poco dispuestos a tamaño sacrificio cuando el riesgo parecía mínimo. Sus sobrinos, hijos de Fëanor, eran quienes estaban más en desacuerdo. Sólo Angrod y Aegnor lo apoyaban, porque vivían en regiones desde donde su aguda vista podía ver la sombra en el horizonte, y eso hacía que no lograran jamás olvidar la amenaza de Morgoth.

* * *

Bajo el abrigo de la noche en la llanura de Ard-Galen se extendía una sombra que cubría las estrellas. Las hogueras eran débiles en un campamento pequeño con una escasa guardia. Sólo dos elfos velaban allí, el buscador y su capitán, fumando en pipa y añorando que las nubes se abrieran al menos un poco para poder contemplar las estrellas de Varda aquella noche. Asfaloth pastaba cerca de su señor, intentando abrigarse al calor del fuego. Glorfindel arrojaba sus pensamientos hacia su hija, puesto que esa misma tarde había recibido la noticia de que tiempo atrás había contraído matrimonio y había sido coronada como la reina de Beleriand. Un poco tarde quizá, pero siempre las noticias llegaban tarde a ese pequeño campamento de los Noldor.

Era indudable que sentía algo por su hija, de hecho hasta hacía poco jamás la había llamado así ni siquiera en su pensamiento. Por eso, huyendo de sus propios fantasmas había deseado morar muy lejos de Gondolin. Quizá no saber nada de su existencia o creerla muerta lo hacía más fácil. Pero ahora la conocía apenas, había arañado la superficie de su alma, y había visto un espíritu generoso y gentil, había visto la primavera de su corazón. Largos años había pensado en ella hasta que ya no pudo odiarla. La sangre que corría por las venas de la media elfa era la única herencia que dejaría en la Tierra Media, y cuando él desapareciera, ella aun sería recordada. Se alegró de haberle regalado esa preciosa espada que inicialmente se había hecho sólo para él, y pensó persistentemente que si acaso volvía a verla, apreciaría tener una charla con ella.

Sin embargo esa noche Veryan y Glorfindel discutían sobre asuntos más urgentes. Ambos habían sentido en sus corazones el odio de Morgoth hacia los Noldor, que se hacía tan amargo que hasta eran capaces de olerlo en el aire. Supieron instintivamente que deseaba destruir las tierras que ellos habían embellecido y hecho florecer. De pronto algo cambió en el ambiente. Una sombra oscura y repulsiva se posó sobre los corazones de los elfos, haciéndolos despertar de golpe.

El capitán observó horrorizado como Morgoth enviaba ríos de fuego que bajaban de las Montañas de Hierro con la velocidad de un balrog. Sus ojos parecieron quemarse con los vapores venenosos que salían de entre las piedras, como si fuera la tierra misma la que vomitara sobre ellos. Montó rápidamente a Asfaloth y emprendió la retirada, sabiendo que su pequeño campamento nada podría hacer y su mejor opción sería advertir en las fortalezas de los Noldor para preparar una contra ofensiva.

Mientras Glorfindel huía el fuego devoró la llanura de Ard-Galen abrasando sus hierbas y convirtiéndolo en un baldío desolado y sin vida. Observó aterrorizado como su campamento se convertía ahora en el cementerio sin techo de huesos chamuscados de aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros por tantísimos años. Incluso Veryan quedó sepultado bajo el fuego que se deslizaba a tal velocidad que calentaba las herraduras del corcel y chamuscaba las puntas de su cola y del largo cabello dorado de su amo. Sólo cuando logró llegar a las colinas se atrevió a mirar atrás. Descubrió que un pequeño grupo lo había seguido y había logrado refugiarse, pero ya nada quedaba de sus provisiones, sus armas, o de los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

-_Anfauglith_ –susurró con la voz quebrada al observar los estragos que los ríos de fuego habían hecho en la verde llanura. Los que quedaban asintieron, porque era cierto que ahora era sólo una enorme nube amorfa, el Polvo Asfixiante. Las alturas de las montañas detuvieron los torrentes de fuego, pero los bosques que yacían en las laderas alrededor de Angband ardieron todos. Glorfindel se horrorizó ante tal situación, sabiendo que el enorme ejército comandado por Morgoth no tardaría en avanzar. Cabalgó más veloz que nunca antes hacia Gondolin, con la esperanza de hacerse con una buena cantidad de soldados para que los Noldor no acabaran siendo más que un recuerdo.

Mientras el capitán corría hacia Gondolin, Glaurung el Dorado, Padre de los Dragones, comandaba ese ejército de fuego. Junto a él avanzaban un séquito de balrogs y detrás de ellos venían los orcos en tal número que los elfos no hubieran adivinado jamás que ese enorme ejército acaso existía. En esa primera embestida, las fortalezas de los Noldor que rodeaban Angband repelieron el ataque como pudieron, pero no fue suficiente. Los que tuvieron más suerte huyeron hacia el sur a refugiarse en la fortaleza de Nargothrond, oculta ante Morgoth y comprobando lo acertado del pedido de Ulmo a Finrod. Durante los primeros días de ese combate las fuerzas de Angband fueron dispersas e imposibilitadas de unirse, pero recién comenzaba. El Sitio de Angband finalmente había terminado con la Batalla de la Llama Súbita.

* * *

El Rey Supremo supo enseguida que el mal se gestaba y se adelantó a la llegada de su capitán, para tener su ejército perfectamente listo. Se tragó su orgullo y su dolor al admitir que Glorfindel era en verdad un gran capitán y que lo necesitaba, entonces cabalgó a su lado, codo a codo como antaño había sido. Un momento antes de cruzar las murallas, lo último que hizo en Gondolin fue despedirse de su amada esposa. Dianna lo besó lentamente, casi perdiendo la cordura en la idea de que podría ser la última vez. Le rogó que fuera cauteloso, que volviera, le repitió mil veces cuánto lo necesitaba. Pero además sabía que le correspondía defender a su pueblo y nunca ni por un solo segundo se le cruzó por la cabeza pedirle que se quedara.

_- Melthinmir nin_ –susurró en sus labios, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas-. Te amo. Prométeme que volverás –sonrió con tristeza y la besó despacio.

-Temo que no puedo prometerte eso, mi señora –entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, estrujándole el corazón sabiendo que debía soltarla enseguida-. Te amo Dianna. Si me extrañas puedes mirar tu regalo –dijo en un vano intento de animarla, pero ambos se sentían abatidos. Glorfindel observó esa escena con el rabillo del ojo, en verdad estaba gratamente sorprendido al descubrir que su hija muy pronto sería madre, pero no emitió comentario alguno.

-Cuídate –chocó sus labios contra los de su elfo, y siguió-, y cuida a Beleriand –posó una de sus fuertes manos en esa línea bajo su ombligo y la acarició suavemente.

-Y cuidaré de ustedes, por siempre –ella no pudo más y se lanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose a su cintura, en un abrazo profundo. Fingolfin contempló las estrellas una vez más, para notar que una de ellas brillaba más que ninguna sobre la ciudad, entonces lo supo y le susurró-. Elennim –sonrieron juntos, y la sintió moverse dentro suyo, tanto como si bailara inundada de felicidad, porque él había descubierto su nombre. Elennim, la estrella blanca. Hubiera deseado que ese instante durara para siempre, pero más pronto de lo que hubiera querido debió montar en Rochallor y correr velozmente hacia la fortaleza de Hithlum, anhelando que esperanzadamente aún no hubiera caído.


	28. Chapter 28

_Hola volví! me estaban apurando? eh eh eh? Vale bueno, acepto que los dejé en un punto álgido. Este capítulo tiene mucho de enciclopédico. En realidad hay muchas batallas a la vez, pero todo esto es desde el punto de vista de nuestro héroe; como no es omnipresente deben contarle lo que ocurre en otros lados. Es un poco trágico, debo decir. Me enferma, porque se confiaron, como gente tan poderosa se pudo confiar tanto.. afff. Maldito sitio de Angband. Chau chicos, voy a ahorcarme al granero. Disfruten! (mientras puedan!) jajaja. Besitos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Las tropas de Gondolin avanzaron con rapidez y determinación hacia la más cercana de las fortalezas que rodeaban Angband. Fingolfin sabía sobradamente que allí vivían sus sobrinos e imploró con todas sus fuerzas que aún estuvieran vivos. Fingon, Turgon y Argon intercambiaron miradas de alarma, perfectamente enterados de los temores de su padre. Incluso cruzó su mirada con la de ellos tres. Recién entonces se dio cuenta cuánto lo destruiría si a sus hijos les sucediera algo. Los había dado mucho tiempo por sentado, centrándose sólo en sus propias miserias; y esa revelación lo atravesó. Tenía todo para perder.

Pensó también en Aredhel, la que mejor lo comprendía, la que siempre lo había escuchado. Recordaba cuando ellos eran unos niños que se trastabillaban aprendiendo a caminar, recordaba sus berrinches y cómo eran capaces de dormir en cualquier lado sin previo aviso. Sonrió para sus adentros. Arrojó entonces sus pensamientos hacia Elennim. No tenía ningún reparo en sacrificarse por su pueblo si hiciera falta, eso siempre lo había sabido, pero suplicó con toda la fuerza de su alma poder tenerla en sus brazos al menos una vez. Se preguntaba si sus ojos serían azules como los suyos, o castaños; y muchas cosas más. Hubiera dado todo por estar al lado de Dianna en el momento en que ella abriera sus ojos al mundo por primera vez, pero sacando cuentas notó que era prácticamente imposible. Saber eso le dolió en lo más hondo.

Cuando los refuerzos llegaron a la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en Hithlum ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Sólo un grupo de cinco o seis elfos y hombres resistía frente un grupo de orcos que los triplicaba en número. Había habido otros, eso era obvio; pero seguramente habían avanzado dejando a los últimos rezagados para rematar a ese grupito. Los capitanes de Gondolin avanzaron para ver frente a sus ojos que los guerreros orcos los asesinaran a mansalva sin poder hacer nada. Enseguida tomaron la vida de esas asquerosas criaturas, pero habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Fingon gritó de dolor cuando se acercó a la pila de cadáveres de elfos y hombres que habían caído. Angrod y Aegnor lo miraban con los ojos vacíos y la garganta abierta; y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y derramas lágrimas de ira al ver a sus primos sin vida. Si tan solo hubieran llegado minutos antes entonces estarían vivos. Los hermanos de Fingon se acercaron a él, lo levantaron por sus hombros pero, aunque no lo expresaran con palabras podía leerse en sus ojos. La ira bombeaba por sus venas con una presión tal que sentían que su corazón iba a explotar. Fingolfin observó la escena con esa mirada de hielo que hizo que incluso Glorfindel se sintiera intimidado. Pero era ese hielo que ahora hervía, era pura sensación, sólo ira y sed de sangre como nunca había sentido antes, y que fugazmente lo atemorizó. Nunca había deseado tomar una vida, y ahora sólo quería atravesar la carne del enemigo con su poderosa Ringil.

Glorfindel reconoció entre los recién caídos a Bregolas, señor de la casa de Bëor, desde siempre aliados de los Noldor. Vio al hombre toser sangre, eran sus últimos momentos, no había duda. Se agachó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos en un gesto de compasión que sorprendió al Alto Rey, pero ninguno dijo nada. El hombre señaló hacia el oeste, y reconocieron entre balbuceos que apuntaba al Paso del Sirion, allí estaría su hermano. Rogó por él, porque lo ayudaran, porque no sufriera su mismo destino. Sus últimas palabras fueron un susurro, informó que Finrod Felagund había sido apresado o asesinado allí, mientras intentaba huir hacia el sur con pocos de los suyos. Apretó los párpados junto con la mano del capitán, y él sintió sus músculos aflojarse. Tomó aire, se mordió el labio y se dispuso a seguir.

Turgon afirmó que iría al Paso de Sirion a buscar a Finrod, sabía que muy probablemente estaría muerto, pero no iba a creerlo hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos. Se alejó cabalgando rápidamente antes de que nadie pudiera objetar. En una decisión apresurada, que no había pensado dos veces, ni una, ni media; Argon lo siguió. Sólo un puñado de soldados fue con ellos, como siempre ocurría se sentían más protegidos con Fingolfin que con su segundo hijo, y eso nublaba su alma. Porque cuando su padre o hermano no estuvieran, sería él quien reinara definitivamente en Beleriand, y le hubiera gustado que le hicieran tanto caso como a su padre. Era por eso que estaba dispuesto a dar hasta lo que no tenía para ganar esa batalla y probar ante los Noldor y ante toda Arda que era tan digno como su padre para reinar.

Fingolfin, Fingon y Glorfindel avanzaron por otro camino hacia el norte, hasta la fortaleza de Ered Wethrin. Hithlum había resistido, pero no había quedado nadie en pie para habitarla. Ahora era un castillo vacío, una fortaleza fantasma. El Rey Supremo pensó lo peor, que Finrod estaría ya muerto, y comenzó a contemplar cómo las líneas sucesorias de los Noldor se cortaban de a poco, hasta que no fueran más que una canción triste entre los hombres. Elennim. No, no iba a permitirlo. Sentía que en vez de sangre era roca fundida lo que surcaba sus venas. Fue esa misma ira la que lo empujó a cortar cabezas orcas a mansalva, manchando a Ringil de negra sangre y logrando rechazar el ataque.

Avanzaron un poco más, haciendo retroceder a las fuerzas de Morgoth hasta Eithel Sirion. Allí Hador y su hijo Gundor comandaban con dificultad las fuerzas que defendían la fortaleza. La horda de orcos era más numerosa allí, pero la ira de Fingolfin navegaba hacia el acero de Ringil sin piedad alguna. El capitán lo observó anonadado, sabiendo que no sólo a él le había provocado miedo, sino que su poder era tan grande que podría atemorizar incluso a un Vala.

Varios orcos le tendieron una emboscada, pero Hador se interpuso entre su rey, probablemente salvándole la vida. Él se giró sobre sus tobillos en el momento justo para contemplar sus ojos oscurecerse y abandonar la vida. Sabía que Hador era muy joven para un elfo, casi un niño de sesenta y seis años. Era injusto que alguien tan joven hubiera sacrificado su vida para defender a alguien que había vivido muchos milenios. Fingolfin acrecentó su ira en esa idea en el mismo momento en que observó horrorizado cómo Gundor caía atravesado por una cantidad ridícula de flechas. Muy difícilmente y con grandes pérdidas lograron defender Eithel Sirion. Fingolfin observó horrorizado que sólo le quedaba un tercio de los soldados con los que había partido. Su victoria en esas fortalezas amenazó uno de los flancos de los ataques de Morgoth, pero no debían engañarse, sabía que el peligro era grande.

Mientras intentaban contener las heridas de aquellos que habían sobrevivido, un águila dorada se posó sobre el hombro del Alto Rey, quien lo reconoció como uno de los vástagos de Thorondor. Agradeció al animal y se dispuso a leer el reporte que le llegaba de otras tierras. Mientras intentaba detener el flujo de sangre de una herida de su brazo que le recordaba mucho a la que le había hecho Glorfindel años atrás, recorrió las líneas con terror e ira exponencial. Casi todas las fronteras orientales de Beleriand habían sido tomadas. Entre ellas el Paso de Aglon, y aunque Celegorn y Curufin –hijos de Fëanor- habían hecho un enorme daño al enemigo, debieron huir en la derrota. A dónde huyeron no lo decía, pero Fingolfin sospechó que irían a Nargothrond.

Meadhros, hermano de los dos últimos, había defendido la gran fortaleza en la Colina de Himring y recuperado el Paso de Aglon. Eso hizo que el Rey Supremo respirara aliviado por un momento, pero enseguida siguió. En Lothlann había marchado Galurung, padre de los dragones, venciendo a Maglor y expulsándolo de Beleriand. Los orcos habían tomado la fortaleza y desde allí atacaron Thargelion, devastando la tierra de Caranthir. Una vez que las fuerzas de Morgoth hubieron conquistado el Lago Helevorn y el río Gelion, entonces el rey elfo ahogó un grito de impotencia. Prácticamente todo Beleriand Oriental había sido tomada.

Maglor se unió entonces a Meadhros en Himrimg, el único de los hijos de Fëanor que había vencido a los orcos. Por otro lado, Caranthir huyó y su pueblo se unió a los cazadores errantes sin ciudad y sin hogar. Amrod y Amras huyeron hasta la fortaleza de Amon Ereb, en Ossiriand, y lograron que los orcos no penetraran allí gracias a una guardia y algunos combates más pequeños. El informe no decía nada más, y arrojado luz sobre la situación de los Noldor, el rey no estaba nada complacido. No pudo evitar caer de rodillas y derramar lágrimas por su pueblo.

Ahora era el rey de un reino perdido. Todos los hijos de Fëanor habían sido expulsados de Beleriand. Dos de los hijos de Finarfin estaban muertos, él los había visto con sus propios ojos, y de Finrod Felagund no sabía nada. Era su ruina, la ruina de su pueblo y de todas sus casas. Más allá de cualquier intento de recuperación los Noldor ya estaban perdidos. Se preguntó si había sido su culpa, si era consecuencia de la traición a Anairë como le había dicho Aulë muchos años antes, en esa pequeña granja donde no tenía otra preocupación más que trabajar la tierra y contarle a Dianna todas sus historias. Pensar en Dianna lo hizo desear más que nada tenerla entre sus brazos, que ella sanara su corazón, y olvidar todo aquello. Había visto demasiada muerte en tan poco tiempo. Pensó que Elennim ya habría visto varios amaneceres por lo menos, y eso le dolió profundamente. Deseó cobijarla entre sus brazos, si resultaba ser tan pequeñita como Aredhel entonces podía sostenerla en toda su extensión sólo con sus dos manos juntas.

Los Noldor estaban perdidos más allá de toda esperanza, y eso lo llenó de desesperación y furia. Nunca había sentido en su corazón un dolor semejante, la muerte, la soledad, sus sobrinos, su esposa, su hijita. No había podido protegerlos por ahora, pero lo haría bien aunque le costara su último aliento. Se los debía. En especial a ella, su estrella blanca. Montó a Rochallor y cabalgó a una velocidad que nunca se había visto en la Tierra Media, en dirección a Dor-nu-Fauglith. Y sin que lo notara, otro elfo lo siguió. Asfaloth era tan rápido como Rochallor, y sus cascos estaban alimentados por la misma ira, y aunque le costó un esfuerzo que casi le provoca al animal que se le pare el corazón; cruzó enfrente de su rey. El corcel de Fingolfin levantó muy alto sus patas delanteras, asustado por la velocidad del recién llegado, y el elfo debió hacer un esfuerzo para no caer.

-¡No vayas! –le gritó Glorfindel, pero enceguecido por la ira no entendía de razones.

-Muévete o te mataré –respondió con hielo en su voz, pero insistió.

-Yo sé lo que quieres hacer, pero te lo suplico. Sé que tienes sobradas razones para odiarme, pero no olvido que por muchos años hemos sido amigos. Puedes honrar esos años, escúchame ahora –levantó la voz desesperadamente, y hasta hubiera sido capaz de agarrarlo por los pelos con tal de impedir que fuera. Fingolfin tomó aire y lo miró fijamente, desbordado de odio.

-Eres un cobarde, por eso no te pido que me acompañes. Muévete ahora –al final de la frase ya estaba gritando, pero el capitán no se dejó intimidar.

-No, tú eres un imbécil. Sólo acercarse a Angband es una muerte segura, ¿no te das cuenta? –remató con gritos, mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos; y entonces el rey notó que a pesar de todo, él aún lo apreciaba.

-Claro que me doy cuenta, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ¡muévete! –tomó a Ringil, sucia de la sangre de los orcos, y la apuntó al cuello del elfo, pero este no se inmutó.

-Tienes un hijo que aún no conoces y vas a ir a suicidarte como el imbécil que eres –le tembló la voz gracias a la presión de la espada en su tráquea, pero siguió- Tu esposa. Dianna te necesita –y Fingolfin apretó un poco más sin que le temblaran las manos, y un fino hilo de sangre cayó por el cuello del capitán. La ira ardía en sus venas, sentía el fuego en su piel como si no fuera capaz de aguantarlo, y sólo asesinar a Morgoth con sus propias manos calmaría esa ira y esa desesperación.

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre! ¿Quién crees que eres para tener idea sobre lo que ella necesita? –remató duramente.

-Su padre –ahogó con una voz mínima, y Fingolfin se conmovió en modo tal que debió aflojar un poco esa presión.

-Tú no eres nadie para ella. No eres nada –remató apretando sus labios en una fina línea, con sus ojos desbordados de odio.

-Tienes razón –admitió derrotado-. Justamente por eso. Ella sabe lo que es crecer sin padre. No le hagas lo mismo a tu hijo –el rey elfo rechinó sus dientes y volvió a apretar la espada contra su cuello.

-Eres un hipócrita. No me parezco en nada a ti. Yo los amo a todos. Turgon, Fingon, Argon, Aredhel y Elennim son mi vida entera, igual que Dianna. Tú no amas a nadie, estas completamente solo –tomó aire y le clavó la mirada, más fría de lo que hubiera visto jamás, y le caló hasta los huesos-. Francamente, te tengo lástima.

-Si no eres como yo entonces demuéstralo. Seguramente Morgoth seguirá ahí en unos días, pero debes conocerla –dijo con un hilo de voz por el poco aire que aún lograba escapar por su tráquea, aunque inflara el pecho frenéticamente. Esas palabras calaron hondo en el Rey Supremo, supo que decía la verdad, pero la furia y la desesperación que lo inundaban nublaban su juicio. Le tembló el labio antes de responder, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Porque era cierto, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, lo deseaba más que nada; y el amor era más fuerte que el odio aunque desde siempre hubiera existido esa contradicción en sus ojos y en su alma. Finalmente guardó su espada y asintió.

-Iré –sentenció-. Bloquea las fortalezas que queden. Nadie deberá atravesar tu ejército, nadie, ¿has entendido? Volveré enseguida –Glorfindel sonrió al contemplar restaurado al menos el apariencia ese temple que siempre había tenido y lo había convertido en un gran gobernante. Inclinó la cabeza en aceptación.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Confío en ti. Si los Noldor caen, te hago directamente responsable. No falles, sólo son días que debas aguantar –el capitán volvió a asentir y antes de que pudiera decir nada más Rochallor se desvaneció en una nube de polvo. Recordó que sólo había visto a Oromë cabalgar de ese modo, y sonrió al comprender que sólo había arañado la superficie del inmenso poder del Rey Supremo.


	29. Chapter 29

_Ay este es el anteúltimo, me emociono! Además, la historia cumple tres meses de publicada, me emociono más. Por alguna razón, navegando entre los recomendados de Grooveshark encontré el soundtrack perfecto para este capítulo. A saber: (reemplazame Beth por Dianna y estamos)_

_Just a few more hours _  
_And I'll be right home to you _  
_I think I hear them callin' _  
_Oh, Beth what can I do?_  
_Beth what can I do?_  
_Beth, I know you're lonely _  
_And I hope you'll be alright _  
_'Cause me and the boys will be playin' _  
_All night_

_Miren abajo luego! Gracias por leer, los amo a todos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Gondolin era una ciudad maravillosa. Sus murallas eran un círculo perfecto, su blancura dolía a la vista, las armas allí forjadas eran lo mejor de toda la Tierra Media. Cuando la vio a lo lejos recién entonces notó cuánto había amado esa ciudad. Más aún que la fortaleza de Hithlum, aunque había pasado algún tiempo allí con Finrod. Pero Gondolin era especial porque allí había construido su hogar con Dianna. Pensaba en sus ojos castaños como si estuvieran tatuados en sus retinas, y si hubiera sido capaz de dormir seguramente hubiera soñado persistentemente con ella. La media elfa era la responsable de todos los años de felicidad que pasaron juntos, sabía sobradamente que sin ella ya hubiera muerto con el corazón roto hacía mucho tiempo.

El mejor regalo era sin duda Elennim, su pequeña estrella blanca, y no podía esperar a acunarla contra su corazón, sintiendo sus suaves latidos al mismo compás que el propio. Abrazarlas a las dos, mimarlas hasta que se duerman en su pecho, hasta que olvidaran los terribles sucesos de la guerra que se desataba. A medida que se acercaba las dudas lo ponían más nervioso. ¿Estarían bien ambas? Rogó con toda la fuerza de su corazón y encomendó a Varda, la creadora de estrellas, a su pequeña estrella brillante. Su alma se ahogaba con la muerte y el exilio de sus sobrinos, con la caída de sus fronteras, de su imperio. Sólo la necesitaba a ella, deseaba esconderse en el pecho de su esposa y aferrarse allí hasta que todo terminara. Pero sabía que no era posible, tenía tan poco tiempo antes de salir otra vez a luchar, sabiendo sobradamente que lo más seguro era que fuera la última vez.

Para cuando puso un pie en el palacio ya sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de ansiedad. La llamó con toda la fuerza de su voz, y ella lo oyó. Corrió por los pasillos siguiendo esa voz, la más potente que hubiera oído jamás, y sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la envolvió fuertemente y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas. Se asombró de lo pequeñita que parecía ahora, y por un momento temió lo peor, pero intentó no pensar en eso. Subió una de sus manos temblorosas hasta su nuca y la acarició despacio, arriba y abajo; un momento después se animó a hablar con la voz aun más palpitante.

-¿Está bien? –susurró, y ella se separó un poco de su pecho para sonreírle a sus ojos azules.

-Sí –soltó el aire que tenía contenido, mientras Dianna secaba con sus dedos las lágrimas que habían desbordado.

-_Meleth nin_ –la besó suavemente, casi rozándola. Ese contacto calmó el dolor de su alma, la necesitaba- Te amo, te amo, te amo –balbuceaba entre sus labios, sin dejar de besarla, inhalando su suave aliento y haciéndola sonreír.

-Yo también te amo, Fingolfin –sonrió-. Tranquilo, todo está bien.

-No –dijo con un hilo de voz quebrada.

-Tranquilo _melthinmir nin_ –entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y siguió, sonriendo-. Hay alguien que quiere conocerte, pero estoy segura que le gustará más verte sonreír, _adar_ –esa palabra lo llenó de calidez y detuvo el flujo de lágrimas. Logró sonreír con tristeza y la besó una vez más.

-No puedo esperar, _naneth_ –Dianna tomó sus manos y lo guió por los pasillos, mientras él la seguía a paso tembloroso. Ahora sabía que todo estaba bien, se lo repetía a sí mismo; y eso lo hacía sentirse aún más ansioso respecto al combate que le esperaba. Agradeció a Varda por haber cuidado a su pequeña como él se lo había pedido, y le susurró a su esposa lo valiente que había sido, lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, deshaciéndose en disculpas por no haber estado presente cuando lo necesitaban. Eso quedaría incrustado para siempre en su pecho, lo lamentaba en verdad.

Cruzaron el umbral de su propia habitación donde él descubrió que habían hecho instalar una cuna para la niña, muy cerca de donde ellos solían descansar. A medida que se iba acercando casi podía escuchar el violento tamborileo arrítmico de su corazón. Entonces la vio, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Pequeñita y preciosa, con ojos azules y contradictorios como los suyos, ya podía decirse aunque hubiera visto tan pocos amaneceres. Su piel de porcelana, su cabello de oro, todo en ella se parecía a él. Sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña y sin dientes, pero que enseguida supo era igual a la de Dianna. Le sonrió, y no pudo evitar sonreír con ella. La tomó entre sus manos, delicadamente como si fuera frágil como una hojita; y tal como había sospechado, cabía perfectamente en sus dos manos extendidas. La acurrucó contra su pecho y ella cerró sus manitas arrugando su ropa, aferrándose a él; ahora que lo había conocido ya no quería dejarlo ir. Derramó lágrimas, esta vez de alegría, y la besó.

-Elen –susurró, y ella volvió a reír. Recorrió la línea de su columna con sus dedos, arriba y abajo en una suave caricia como la que siempre le dedicaba a Dianna. Ella lo vio, eso le hizo sonreír. Fingolfin también sonreía, era un momento perfecto y feliz, pero sabía lo inevitable. Había ido a despedirse, y sin embargo no podía hacerlo. No era tan fuerte.

-Ven, mi amor –su esposa se sentó en la cama, invitándolo con su sonrisa-. Podríamos recostarnos un rato, si te parece –asintió y se acomodó a su lado. Se acurrucaron entre los almohadones, Elennim seguía en su pecho sin soltar su ropa, y Dianna se cobijaba en el hueco de su cuello. Era feliz con ellas allí, como nunca antes. Lamentaba la sombra de saber el desenlace, pero intentó pensar en cosas más alegres.

-Que hermosa es, _meleth nin_. Tienes talento para esto –rieron, pero ella notó el pesar en su voz.

-Gracias, y tú también.

-Aunque estos ricitos se parecen mucho a los de mi capitán –jugueteó con su fino cabello, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, pero es nuestro secreto –entrelazó sus dedos entre los de él-. Quiero que me cuentes. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué es ese peso en tu corazón? Yo puedo ayudarte a levantarlo.

-No estoy seguro de que puedas ayudarme.

-Aún así –le clavó la mirada y chocó sus labios con los de él. Era una súplica.

-Cuéntame tú también –sonrió, asintiendo.

-Está bien, tenemos un trato –sentenció la media elfa con una sonrisa, aunque estaba aterrada por las terribles desgracias que escucharía sobre la guerra.

Ya era de noche, debía partir por la mañana, y por supuesto que no podía dormir ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Sin embargo, Dianna y Elen se habían dormido en su pecho, y se quedó muy quieto para no despertarlas. Pero en un momento dado necesitó estirar los músculos, y secretamente anheló una buena copa. Sabía que era una debilidad, pero ahora mismo se sentía más débil que nunca. Su esposa abrió los ojos y lo vio salir, pero no lo detuvo.

Aun tenía que buscar a alguien más antes de terminar esa noche tan dulcemente como la había empezado. Y aunque recorrió todos los pasillos y rincones que conocía, no pudo hallarla. Según le dijeron, Aredhel había salido unos días a cabalgar por los bosques. Fingolfin puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, buen momento había elegido en medio de una guerra para salir de paseo. Él sabía que ella anhelaba pisar la hierba con sus pies descalzos y que las hojas se mezclaran con su cabello, pero aún así. La regañaría, aunque muy probablemente ya no volvería a verla. Saber eso le apretó el pecho y le detuvo la respiración, tanto que debió sostenerse de una de las paredes para no caer. Estaba abatido, y aunque había sido feliz todo ese día, sabía que ya no volvería a ser así. Debía despedirse de Dianna, debía decirle que ya no se verían, ¿qué caso tenía mentir si de todos modos pronto lo sabría?

Y así estaba, con los ojos cerrados y la frente pegada a la dura piedra que lo sostenía cuando sintió unos finos brazos envolverlo por la cintura. Sintió como apartó su cabello y besó su espalda, apretándolo contra sí; sintiendo su dolor porque también era el de ella.

-_ Melthinmir nin –_susurró. Se movió para que quedaran frente a frente, explorando sus ojos, azul contra castaño; sin animarse en ser el primero en hablar. Ella se sentía tan perturbada como él por los terribles sucesos que le había contado, pero sintió que había algo más que se estaba perdiendo. Lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que se guardaba sus temores para sí mismo, lo conocía demasiado bien; y necesitaba saberlo. Abrazó fuerte a su esposo, recorriendo sus músculos con caricias, recogiendo sus lágrimas con besos, esperando que él se animara a hablar lo que aun omitía. Se acomodaron al final en su enorme sofá frente a la chimenea, y él se escondió en su pecho como un niño pequeño, ese lugarcito que siempre había sido el más seguro pero ahora no podía protegerlo de sus propios fantasmas.

-_Vanimelda_ –susurró-. Hay tanto que quiero decirte.

-Te escucho siempre –sonrió.

-Tú eres mi amor verdadero. Si no fuera por ti habría muerto de un corazón roto hace mucho tiempo –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras se preguntaba aterrada por qué le estaba diciendo aquello-. Siempre te amaré. Siempre estaré contigo. Tú eres el motor detrás de todo lo que yo hago, todo es por ti –levantó la cabeza y la besó suavemente, con adoración-. No lo olvides nunca, _meleth nin_.

-No lo haré –lo apretó más fuerte, temiendo que ocurriera lo peor, hasta que se animó a preguntar-. ¿Por qué dices esto? –lo sintió temblar suavemente y sintió su corazón punzar con tristeza.

-Creo que voy a morir –esas palabras le helaron las venas, sintió que su corazón se hacía un enorme nudo y detenía el flujo sanguíneo, como si su tráquea fuera tan angosta que el aire pasara a cuentagotas. Sin proponérselo, comenzó a derramar lágrimas, y pronto lloraban juntos. Abrazados, muy juntos, sin atreverse a decir nada más. Sentía ahogarse, sentía que ella también iba a morir, y hasta escuchó su propio corazón romperse, eso ocurriría sin él.

-No –balbuceó Dianna cuando logró articular palabra-. Lo que sea que estés pensando, no lo hagas. Te lo suplico –se le quebró la voz, y no pudo evitar llorar aún más fuerte.

-Perdóname –susurraba una y otra vez, apretando sus párpados, como si aquello eliminara el dolor de su alma. Tomó aire-. Voy a enfrentar a Morgoth. Es necesario.

-No, _melthinmir nin_, para eso tienes un gran ejército –sentenció.

-Es mi batalla, no me es posible esquivarla. De hecho de no haber sido por tu padre, ya hubiera partido. Él me convenció de venir a despedirme de ustedes –la media elfa sintió su sangre helarse, entonces estaba prácticamente dicho que el Alto Rey estaba del todo perdido. No supo que hacer ni decir, más que apretarlo fuerte y suplicar a Eru Illúvatar, a todo lo sagrado que se le permitiera seguir viviendo. Lo necesitaba más que nunca, sin él era débil y no sabría como llevar adelante ese reino.

-Lo único que deseo ahora es sentirte cerca. No te vayas –sollozó.

-Perdóname, _vanimelda_ –balbuceó, entre besos y lágrimas. Dianna ya no supo que más decir, sólo se quedó en silencio, disfrutando del placer que le daban sus suaves caricias y la calidez de su cuerpo. Un buen rato se quedaron así, sin pensar, sólo sintiendo. Pura sensación, miedo y amor. Solamente el llanto de Elen los sacó de su letargo. La media elfa se levantó del cálido sofá frente a la chimenea y se dispuso a alimentarla, ante la mirada atenta de Fingolfin. Hubiera jurado que era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Una gran idea perforó su mente con agudeza, recién entonces se levantó. Tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir, mientras miraba de reojo la bella escena entre madre e hija. Se expresó con palabras dulces y sinceras. No es que fuera muy extenso, de hecho no era demasiado elocuente, pero sabía encontrar las palabras justas. Momentos después colocó el pergamino dentro de un sobre y lo dirigió con el nombre de su hijita. Lo dejó en la mesa de luz y avanzó un poco más, abrazando a su esposa por detrás. Observarla alimentándose con avidez era maravilloso, hasta que pronto se hizo evidente que se había quedado dormida.

-Quiero que huyan. La batalla llegará a Gondolin tarde o temprano, vayan a Nargothrond –sentenció el rey elfo de repente.

-Pero mi señor, no puedo abandonar a nuestro pueblo –objetó, mientras Fingolfin la observaba directo a los ojos intensamente.

-Olvida Beleriand mi amor, los muchachos lo harán bien, pero lo que deseo ahora es que Elennim vea muchas primaveras más –se mordió el labio, pero siguió-. Por favor, huye cuando la embestida de ejércitos se haya calmado un poco –Dianna bajó la mirada hacia la niña y supo que no tenía otra opción, aunque fuera arriesgado.

-Bien, lo haré –esbozó una media sonrisa y volvió a bajar la mirada para que él no notara la sombra en su semblante. Pero lo notó, y no quería terminar esa noche con recuerdos amargos sino dulces y amorosos, por lo que comenzó a buscar algo que decir que aliviara el ambiente, que la alegrara al menos un poco.

-Así que ella también cierra los ojos para dormir –aventuró, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que había dicho una idiotez. Dianna no pudo evitar una risita, y era bellísimo saber que aun era capaz de reír.

-Deberíamos dormir también, _melthinmir nin_ –suspiró- ¿Qué le escribiste?

-Que la amo y siempre estaré a su lado, _meleth nin_. Por favor díselo hasta que tenga edad suficiente para leerlo por sí misma –su mirada se oscureció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero siguió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que sí, aunque espero que no sea necesario –resopló, intentando que por su tráquea pasaran más que unas gotas de aire, pero no hubo caso-. Descansa, te espera un día largo –y con esto se acurrucaron los tres muy juntos, disfrutando del poco tiempo que les quedaba, sólo esperando un nuevo amanecer. Muy probablemente el último.

* * *

_Sorpresa! Easter egg, como parte de un experimento que estoy haciendo sobre Elen, a ver si les dan ganas de saber más de ella, o no, me dicen!_

_"Esa mirada contradictoria, sus ojos apuntado con fiereza hacia los blancos, su larga cabellera danzando con cada movimiento. Se parecía tanto a él. Dianna se mordió el labio, debatida entre el pesar y el orgullo. Porque era claro que se sentía hinchada de orgullo cuando veía a su pequeñita convertida en tan formidable guerrera. Pero enseguida la duda comenzó a picarle. ¿Por qué entrenaba en secreto? ¿Por qué no le contaba qué era aquello que la turbaba? Resopló. Sí, definitivamente se parecía a su padre, y sin quererlo; lanzó una risita. La media elfa reconoció esa espada como la propia, que hacía rato había dejado de utilizar. La había tomado sin permiso, maldita sea..."_

_Sean buenos, sólo falta un capítulo para el final. Chan chan. Por favor, quien sea de Colombia déjeme una review porque tengo una cantidad de visitas más grande de ese país que de todos los demás juntos y me intriga. _

_Besos! :D_


	30. Chapter 30

_**"Atención pido al silencio. Y silencio a la atención, que voy en esta ocasión -si me ayuda la memoria- a contarles que a mi historia le faltaba lo mejor."**__  
_-La vuelta de Martín Fierro

_Con esta cita volvemos. Esta vez voy a hablar en serio, basta de chistes en los prólogos (si, seguro!). Este es el último capítulo. Para que terminen de ver lo desalmada que puedo ser. Ahora en serio. Yo queria escribir una historia de amor. Pero en vez de eso terminé escribiendo una historia de tragedia, de un héroe olvidado cuya felicidad se le escapa como arena entre los dedos cuando casi la tiene. En mi deber introspectivo, es probable que no haya sido capaz de escribir una historia de amor porque no estaba en verdad enamorada. Me equivoqué. Y será porque -en una casualidad cósmica- esta historia terminó con la mía._

_Si estás leyendo, o si no te aburriste antes: de verdad, lo siento._

_Esta historia puede seguir, pienso en una segunda parte, introspectivamente, una historia ¿de amor? ¿de redención? Sé que quedarán cabos sueltos. Glorfindel es uno, pero tendrán que pasar muchos años para que vuelva a la Tierra Media. Por otro lado, la participación de Dianna en eventos decisivos es otro, porque si sigue viva por algo es. _

_Luego subiré un epílogo que es más aclaratorio que otra cosa. Pero a todos, gracias por leer. Este es el trabajo que me llena el alma, aunque el periodismo que me llenaría los bolsillos es algo parecido pero sin elfos. Gracias a todos, saben quienes son y espero no olvidarme de nadie. Un abrazo especial para el club de fanfiction. _

_Au revoir mes amis!_

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Un sol rojo hizo presencia al amanecer de aquel día. Fingolfin suspiró al verlo pero agradeció a Varda. Cabalgaba sobre Rochallor a una velocidad que nunca antes se había visto ni volvería a verse, motorizado por la ira y la frustración que le provocaba ver destruido su reino, por el inmenso dolor de saber que ya nunca volvería a ver a aquellos que amaba. Quienes lo vieron avanzar cantaron por muchos años haber visto cabalgar a Oromë, puesto que los ojos del elfo brillaban con la luz de los árboles como nunca se había visto de este lado del mar. A cada paso su ira crecía en modo exponencial. Su piel ardía, sus músculos se tensaban, fruncía el seño e inhalaba frenéticamente inflando su pecho. Comenzó a imaginarse cómo sería cuando el mal llegara a Gondolin, se imaginó a Dianna intentando defender a Elennim frente a un número de orcos demasiado vasto para ella sola, y ese pensamiento le provocó aun más fuego en su pecho. Sus ojos ya no eran de hielo, sino de un fuego hirviente y tóxico, capaz de provocar miedo en cualquiera que le cruzara la mirada.

Al atravesar Dor-un-Fauglith ni siquiera debió esquivar a las huestes de Morgoth, puesto que el Rey Supremo resultaba tan intimidante que las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro se abrían a su paso. Se adentró cada vez más en la oscuridad, y brillaba allí lo que una estrella, tanto como Elennim, su estrella blanca. Se abrió paso hasta las puertas de Angband, recordando con pesar el enorme logro del poderoso sitio. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte, si no se hubiera dejado convencer por la aparente paz que Beleriand había disfrutado. Debería haber atacado cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todo su pueblo era una ruina, los Noldor estaban del todo perdidos, y si iba a caer iba a llevarse con él la mayor cantidad de fuerzas oscuras.

Ante las puertas negras hizo sonar su cuerno, melodioso como la luz de los árboles, poderoso como si proviniera de los mismos Valar. Con los puños cerrados fuertemente, los nudillos blancos por la ira, golpeó las puertas de Angband desafiando a Morgoth al combate. Tal impresión causaba su inmenso poder que incluso los orcos observaban anonadados sin atreverse a intervenir. No hubo respuesta, y eso lo enfureció aun más. Pensó que cualquiera podía ser poderoso si estaba protegido por esas murallas, pero no se atrevía a cruzar las puertas de bronce como el engendro asqueroso que era. Los propios capitanes de Angband despertaron un susurro, asombrados de la cobardía y falta de honor de su señor. Fingolfin lo notó y tomó aire para levantar su voz, penetrante y clara, en un anhelo que se oyó en toda la Tierra Media, porque era firme y poderoso como ningún otro de los orgullosos reyes de los Noldor.

-¡Cobarde! –gritó con toda la fuerza de su espíritu, y volvió a golpear con sus puños las puertas de bronce. Oyó el crujir de las bisagras cuando hasta el último de los presentes tembló. Pero no así el Rey Supremo, puesto que ya no conocía el miedo, sino que era sólo el odio y la ira aquello que lo poseía. Las enormes puertas se abrieron poco a poco. Y Morgoth salió. Había aceptado el desafío. En cierto modo sospechó que lo haría para acallar el murmullo de sus capitanes, y así funcionó. Pero además, Fingolfin pudo ver en sus ojos el odio del Vala hacia su pueblo, su deseo de borrar a todos los Noldor del mapa, incluidas sus tierras y edificaciones. Y por ser tal su condición, bien sabía el Alto Rey que su poder era mayor que todas las cosas de la Tierra Media. Aún así no se dejó intimidar, le clavó la mirada azul e hirviente. Había algo en sus ojos, sería ¿miedo? ¿Era eso posible acaso? No sólo él lo notó, sino todo su ejército. Algunos se retiraron con disimulo al contemplar el inmenso poder del Rey de los Noldor, pero la mayor parte simplemente se quedó helado.

El Señor Oscuro avanzó lentamente, lo oyó levantarse de su trono en las profundidades de la tierra envenenada, y cada uno de sus pasos pareció resonar en toda la tierra. Quedaron frente a frente, el elfo se hacía tan pequeñito ante el Vala, que parecía una torre de hierro; ataviado con su negra armadura y su escudo también negro. Jamás había visto algo así, el color de su armadura era tal que sentía que estuviera observando directamente hacia la nada, hacia más allá de los muros del mundo, como si quemara sus retinas. En sus manos blandía el martillo de los mundos subterráneos, llamado Grond; del que sólo había oído horrendas canciones de advertencia. Sólo un vistazo le bastó para notar que el arma era al menos de tal extensión como toda su estatura. Aún así, no sintió miedo. Desenvainó su poderosa Ringil, que brilló como el hielo más límpido, como aquel que hasta hacía poco relejaban sus ojos. Tomó aire y mirándolo a los ojos negros, le habló para que todos lo oyeran.

-¡Ni tus propios soldados se atreven a defenderte! ¡No eres más que un señor de esclavos! –incluso esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no tuvo ocasión de mayor charla, puesto que Morgoth esgrimió a Grond apuntándolo al lugar exacto donde se encontraba el elfo. Con gran habilidad, logró saltar en el momento justo que el martillo abría un enorme hueco en la tierra, como un cráter humeante con el sonido de un rayo, y de ese hueco salieron humo y fuego.

Varias veces esquivó los golpes con superlativa destreza, pero supo que nada haría sólo con esquivar golpes. Apretó el mango de Ringil, que relucía como el hielo, tomó aire y se dispuso a atacar. Ahora era él quien tenía el control, y aunque Morgoth también era hábil su pesada armadura le impedía una gran agilidad. El rey elfo logró atestarle el golpe, manchando su espada y su armadura de la negra sangre del Señor Oscuro. Elevó un grito de dolor cuyo eco resonó hasta en el último rincón de Arda. Lejos de allí, Dianna también lo oyó y derramó lágrimas llenas de esperanza mientras elevaba una plegaria. Los ejércitos de Morgoth se quedaron petrificados al contemplar el inmenso poder del elfo, al saber que no sólo le había provocado miedo sino que lo había herido y lo había hecho gritar a causa del daño. Muchos de los siervos oscuros cayeron al suelo de rodillas, las piernas les fallaban por el asombro que les provocaba el combate que observaban impávidos.

Sin embargo, lejos de intimidar al Vala, esa herida acrecentó su ira. Le energía de su inmenso odio se concentró en el poderoso Grond, haciendo más y más fuertes los golpes que le dirigía al elfo. Él continuaba esquivando cada uno de ellos, tan fuertes que abrían cráteres en la tierra y convertían el suelo en una esquiva trampa para sus pies. A pesar de que siempre había sido infatigable, cada vez le costaba un esfuerzo mayor andar por esa tierra perforada por el enorme martillo. Pero eso no lo detuvo. En medio de tanto horror sólo dirigió sus pensamientos hacia sus hijos. No pensaba en su esposa, ni en su pueblo, ni en su hermano, ni en nadie más; y eso le sorprendió incluso a él. Ese recuerdo le dio fuerzas a su corazón y a su cuerpo fatigado, y aun con más fuerza que antes embistió contra su enemigo.

Esquivar, golpear, volver a esquivar. A cada paso le resultaba más trabajoso mover sus músculos y cargar su espada y su escudo, pero hizo caso omiso de esas sensaciones y siguió, embriagado por la ira. Quizá fuera esa eterna terquedad que siempre lo había acompañado, desde que su hermano y él fueran niños pequeños en Valinor jugando incansablemente bajo la luz de los árboles. No supo por qué había recordado eso, pero sonrió para sus adentros con el recuerdo de Finarfin. Con las energías renovadas por la calidez de aquellos que amaba, volvió a golpear. Siete veces logró penetrar la armadura negra de Morgoth, arrancarle un grito desesperado y mancharse de su sangre oscura, espesa y maldita. Una vez más esquivó un golpe de Grond, pero luego ya no pudo hacerlo.

Todo se volvió oscuro y cuando un momento después volvió a abrir los ojos pudo degustar el sabor de su propia sangre. Torció el rostro en una mueca de dolor, pero no iba a gritar, no le daría el gusto. Contempló la espeluznante visión de su escudo hecho pedazos, y hasta tuvo que sostenerse de su espada para lograr levantarse. Otra vez de pie, dirigió su mirada hacia los oscuros ojos del Vala. Desafiante, insolente, su expresión era la del más descarado desdén. Se preguntó efímeramente si Dianna habría oído los espeluznantes gritos y golpes de esa batalla, y supo instintivamente que ella sufría el mismo dolor que él, aunque no en su cuerpo sino en su alma. Deseó abrazarla y consolarla, deseó hacerla feliz y ya no pensaba en su propio dolor.

-Ten calma, _meleth nin_. Te amo –susurró con la voz quebrada, ante la atenta mirada de su enemigo, quien pareció reír con su sufrimiento. O al menos eso le pareció, porque era más bien un gruñido ininteligible. Se preguntó con quién diablos estaría hablando el elfito, o si acaso ya se habría vuelto loco de dolor. Aprovechó ese momento para esgrimir a Grond y dirigirlo con toda su fuerza hacia Fingolfin. Y aunque logró esquivarlo, sus movimientos ya no eran tan ágiles; por lo que sin perder tiempo, Morgoth repitió el movimiento alcanzando su blanco esta vez.

Y esta vez no pudo evitar gritar de angustia, y hasta hubiera jurado que escuchó el fuerte sonido de sus costillas al quebrarse. Sabía que eso sucedería, lo había previsto, se había tomado el tiempo para despedirse. Pero aún así jamás imaginó el inmenso dolor que padecería. Y fue entonces cuando por primera vez desde que había golpeado las puertas de bronce, sintió miedo. Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de su voluntad ordenó a sus músculos seguir moviéndose, y aunque con gran dificultad logró levantarse.

Una terrible revelación punzó su mente. Ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos. Aunque varias veces lo había pronunciado y había reflexionado sobre aquello; recién entonces comprendió la verdadera magnitud de lo que eso significaba. Su vida ya no valía nada, puesto que le pertenecía por entero a su enemigo, y entre el dolor que inundaba su alma simplemente deseó que Morgoth muriera con él. Anhelaba verlo caer bajo su espada, observar sus ojos negros cuando se le escapara la vida, y reír de su sufrimiento como él lo había hecho. Era ese lado oscuro y repulsivo, lo oculto de su contradicción, ese que algunas veces lo atemorizaba incluso a él. A pesar de encontrarse agotado como nunca antes, envuelto en un dolor que era incluso peor que aquel que había sentido años atrás durante el juicio de los Valar; a pesar de todo y terco como él solo, no iba a rendirse.

Blandió a Ringil una vez más, con todas sus fuerzas; pero ya no eran suficientes y aunque dio en el blanco, no alcanzó esta vez para romper la armadura negra. Comprendió que ya no tenía fuerzas para herirlo, estaba del todo perdido. Tan solo respirar era doloroso, cada vez que su pecho se inflaba los músculos empujaban las costillas quebradas, y las sentía clavándose en su carne como finas agujas de hielo. La agonía era tan intensa que casi no podía soportarlo. Sus ojos azules se llenaron se lágrimas de dolor, que sin pensarlo resbalaron por sus mejillas, dejando marcas blancas donde su rostro estaba cubierto de polvo. Morgoth lanzó una carcajada. El pobre elfito estaba llorando, ¿qué tan patético era? ¿Y se llamaba Rey Supremo de qué? ¿De un grupo de elfitos patéticos que tenían los días contados? Volvió a reír y tomó fuertemente la empuñadura de su martillo. Golpeó a Fingolfin sin que siquiera lograra esquivarlo, con tal fuerza que lo levantó del suelo y lo oyó caer pesadamente.

De pronto todo era profunda oscuridad y dolor, cada célula y cada tejido gritaban en agonía. Su voluntad se aferró a la idea de defender a aquellos que amaba, esa idea era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo. Recordó la primera vez que había visto a Dianna sin el obstáculo de la ropa, había contemplado la auténtica belleza, y agradeció para sus adentros el haber compartido todo ese tiempo con ella. Se imaginó que la media elfa lo animaba a levantarse, pero lo cierto es que los músculos ya no hacían caso. Apoyó sus antebrazos en la fría piedra e hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza, pero enseguida sintió que algo quemaba dentro de sí. Un momento después sintió su tráquea quemarse al vomitar sangre y bilis, mezclado con las lágrimas; y sólo lograba escuchar la penetrante risa de su enemigo. Entre esa risa le gritaba lo patético que era y lo fácil que había sido. Pero entre los capitanes de Angband ninguno se atrevió a emitir sonido alguno, sin siquiera considerar reírse ante el poder del rey elfo. Esa risa quedó acallada cuando en contra de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, Fingolfin se levantó una vez más.

Eso exasperó al Señor Oscuro, y con fuerza arremetió nuevamente contra el elfo. Ya estaba perdido, eso lo había comprendido sobradamente, pero aún así no iba a rendirse. Debía hacer un esfuerzo superlativo al menos para sostener su espada, y hasta se preguntó si acaso sería capaz de levantarla. En un movimiento agónico, logró esquivar el golpe de Grond. Pensó que ya no lo aguantaría si lo golpeara una vez más, pero nunca ni en mil años se le hubiera ocurrido huir de allí. Ya nada podía hacer, no tenía fuerzas para atacar y sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que cometiera algún error por el dolor y el cansancio. Una vez más esquivó el golpe del martillo, pero no puso atención a dónde lo llevaban sus pies en esa trampa de baches que el arma del enemigo había creado sobre la tierra. Cayó al suelo y el golpe en la espalda viajó hacia todas sus terminaciones nerviosas en forma de dolor.

El día menguaba y el cielo se oscurecía. Con los ojos muy abiertos admiró el cielo y sólo anheló morir como había nacido, observando con deleite las estrellas de Varda. Pero era demasiado temprano para eso, y aún así logró ver una estrella a lo lejos. Pequeñita y brillante. Su estrella blanca. Entonces llevó su mano hacia su pecho, sintiendo el débil latido que aún persistía, pero recordando cómo ella lo había aferrado con sus manitas. Sonrió, y eso fastidió aun más a su enemigo, ¿cómo era capaz de sonreír en ese momento? Morgoth avanzó hacia el cuerpo maltrecho que había quedado a sus pies, inflando el pecho desesperadamente tratando de respirar porque trozos de costillas se clavaban en sus pulmones, con esa sonrisa idiota. Presionó el cuello del elfo con su pie izquierdo, deteniendo el ya escaso flujo de aire que lograba abrirse paso por su garganta. No pudo gritar, ni siquiera tensar sus músculos, o torcer el rostro en una mueca. Sintió el peso sobre su torso, como si una montaña se hubiera derrumbado sobre él, y sólo observando la pequeña estrella que lo acompañaría en su último aliento.

Sintió algo en la punta de sus dedos y se atrevió a observar de reojo. Ringil seguía en su mano derecha, ¿cómo pudo dejar de notarlo? El Vala tampoco lo habría notado, era una estupidez de su parte no haberlo desarmado cuando podría haberlo hecho con toda facilidad. Aunque nada pudiera hacer, no se había rendido. Apretó los párpados y con toda la fuerza de su espíritu logró cerrar sus dedos alrededor del mango de la espada. Algo surgió dentro suyo, un fuego divino que revitalizaba sus músculos, o quizá fuera la desesperación de perder hasta la última idea que le quedaba. Arremetió con fuerza contra su enemigo y le rebanó el pie que lo apresaba, liberando una cantidad de sangre casi ridícula. No cerró los ojos, no quiso hacerlo; y sólo observó por última vez esa pequeña estrella blanca.

Morgoth observó con satisfacción e ira como esa respiración frenética se detenía, como esos músculos tensos ahora estaban flojos y gelatinosos, como esos ojos ya no despedían brillo de hielo sino que eran opacos. Las bestias oscuras no emitieron sonido, no lanzaron un grito de victoria, sino que simplemente hicieron silencio. El Señor Oscuro levantó con facilidad ese cuerpo inerte cubierto en sangre roja, y lo alzó alto para que todos lo vieran. No podía creer que un ser tan pequeñito e insignificante lo hubiera herido de ese modo. Quizá había subestimado el poder de los Noldor.

Desbordado por la ira de saber eso sostuvo el cuerpo del rey elfo entre sus manos y lo quebró. El crujir de su columna al romperse se escuchó hasta los rincones de la tierra y provocó escalofríos hasta al más despiadado de los servidores del mal. Al menos ya no sentía dolor alguno. Observó el patético trozo de carne y hueso que sostenía destrozado y se preguntó fugazmente qué hacer con él. En una fracción de segundo decidió arrojárselo a los lobos, porque de tan insignificante no era suficiente para alimentar a un wargo.

En el momento en que se disponía a arrojarlo, Morgoth sintió un fuerte viento en su rostro, que resultó no ser otra cosa que la embestida de las alas de Thorondor, Rey de las Águilas, quien se había precipitado en defensa del rey elfo cuando oyó lo que ocurría desde la cumbre de Crissaegrim. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y sus afiladas garras se lanzó al rostro del Vala, hiriéndolo y desfigurándolo, liberando sangre negra que se regó sobre el suelo agujereado. Le arrebató de sus manos el cuerpo quebrado del elfo y se alejó al vuelo. Recién entonces los ejércitos de Angband reaccionaron, disparando una horda de flechas hacia el águila, pero de nada sirvió puesto que ya se encontraba muy lejos.

Se decidió a llevar el cuerpo del Rey Supremo a sus hijos y a su esposa, y enfiló la dirección hacia Gondolin.


	31. Epílogo

_Buenas! Inicialmente iba a subir todo esto junto con el cap anterior, pero a último momento me decidí a separarlo y buen. Aquí estamos entonces, para responder las preguntas que hayan quedado. Gracias por leer. Ya me puse sensible en el capítulo anterior. Los amo a todos ^_^ Besos, hasta la próxima historia (que será muy pronto probablemente!)_

* * *

**Epílogo**

A Dianna le habían dicho que necesitaba reposo, y que con la cuna de un bebé llorando en su habitación, era obvio que no reposaría. Sin embargo, no hubo forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ella la amaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón roto, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba; y grande era su esfuerzo por levantarse cada día. Pero era fuerte, de eso no cabía duda, y debía hacerse cargo de su pequeña y darle el doble de amor por su padre que le faltaba. Todo después de aquel día había sido una pesadilla. Todos los días se buscaba el rincón más oscuro de dónde fuera que estuviera para enrollarse sobre sí misma y llorar a lágrima viva, intentando que Elen no lo notara, pero obviamente lo hizo ni bien aprendió a caminar.

Por las noches no conciliaba el sueño, y si lo hacía era envuelta en imágenes desagradables de las que despertaba con la conciencia atormentada y pronunciando el nombre de Fingolfin en voz alta. Mas, a pesar de eso, sólo su hija lograba muy de vez en cuando arrancarle una sonrisa. Una sonrisa triste en verdad. Y ella se parecía tanto a su padre que con solo observar lo contradictorio de sus ojos azules le oprimía el corazón. Siempre le repetía que él la amaba y que siempre la cuidaría aun desde Mandos, pero fuera de eso nunca hablaba de él. Cuando se sentía más desesperanzada llevaba su mano derecha hacia la parte posterior de su cuello y lo recorría con dos dedos, arriba y abajo. Algunas veces eso lo reconfortaba, otras le arrancaba un llanto que duraba horas. Desde muy pequeña, Elen se preguntaba por qué diablos seguía repitiendo ese gesto, o qué significaría.

* * *

_**De Gondolin a Nargothrond.**_Fingolfin había tenido razón. Muchos años habían pasado desde el 455. Aredhel fue la primera en seguir a su padre a las Estancias de Mandos. Asesinada sin piedad por su esposo en un intento de salvar a su hijo, frente a los iracundos ojos de Turgon y los llorosos ojos castaños de Dianna. Ya nada volvería a ser igual. Ese día decidió que había sido demasiado, y partió a esconderse en Nargothrond con su pequeña Elen tal y como le había prometido al rey elfo. Fingon siguió a su hermana en espíritu a las tierras imperecederas en 473, en el último intento desesperado de los Noldor de reclamar su derecho de seguir viviendo sobre la faz de la tierra, pero un estrepitoso fracaso conocido como la Batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables. Y como el rey lo había dicho, la guerra llegó a Gondolin. La ciudad se redujo a cenizas en 511 cuando Maeglin -hijo de Aredhel- pactó con Morgoth revelar la ubicación de la ciudad oculta. Turgon y Argon cayeron en esa batalla, intentando salvar su ciudadela. Los capitanes, Glorfindel y Echtelion también encontraron entonces su último aliento. Y así todas las ramas sucesorias de la Casa de Fingolfin se cortaron una por una.

* * *

_**De Nargothrond a Eregion.**_Para el 550, con la Guerra de la Cólera ya no quedaba ni un solo metro cuadrado de Beleriand en pie. Cuando Elen ya contaba cien años, huyó obligada por su madre siguiendo a su prima, Galadriel. Comenzaba la Segunda Edad del Sol, y para el año 700 Eregion era una ciudad próspera. Noldor y Sindar convivían allí, comerciando con el vecino reino enano de Moria, y la recién fundada Rivendel que se ubicaba apenas al norte. Al fin y al cabo ella era todo lo que quedaba de la Casa del Alto Rey. Quizá junto con Elrond, nieto de Turgon y fundador de la ciudad vecina, pero a quien no conocía ni sabía absolutamente nada. Años pasarían hasta que ella supiera que él había tenido un hermano. En sentido estricto, ninguno de ellos contaba como un heredero de sangre, puesto que ambos eran medio elfos.

Elennim amaba a su madre y a sus primos. Celeborn había sido en muchas ocasiones como un padre para ella, pero no lo era; y sabía que ese lugar jamás sería llenado por el esposo de Galadriel. Sin embargo, impaciente e imprudente como cierto elfo, le molestaba sobremanera la melancolía que todos demostraban. Los Noldor que habían sobrevivido conservaban una gracia etérea, pero siempre que no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer simplemente se quedaban quietos mirando hacia el oeste. Eso le molestaba a Elen, quien opinaba que el mundo aun era hermoso y anhelaba conocer todos sus caminos. Aunque le repitieran que nada era como antes, que la tierra sollozaba y extrañaba el maravilloso reino de antaño; ella no lo creía. La Tierra Media era bellísima. Pero lamentablemente para ella, no se le permitía salir de las fronteras de Eregion, como guardada en una jaula de cristal. Eso le exasperaba y cada vez que se sentía frustrada tomaba la espada de su madre, que antaño fuera de Glorfindel aunque de eso no tenía idea; y practicaba. Hasta llegar a ser la mejor, pero no tenía ocasión jamás de poner en práctica sus habilidades.

Cierto día entró furtivamente en el estudio de Celeborn, y reconoció en los pergaminos la fina caligrafía de su madre. La curiosidad y la imprudencia pudieron más y se dispuso a leer. Una sola palabra.

_"Eressëa"_

Elen supuso que quizá estuviera volviéndose loca de dolor, y eso no distaba demasiado de la verdad. Maldita sea, su madre se sentía sola a pesar de que ella en verdad se esforzaba por animarla. Como cada maldito día, una y otra vez se lastimaba con tal de sacarle una sonrisa. Nada. Ya era todo, no tenía por qué seguir tolerando esa situación. En secreto comenzó a entrenar un corcel blanco, al que llamó Rochallor. Sin embargo, hasta que se hubiera atrevido a salir de Eregion habrían de pasar más de cincuenta años.


End file.
